Never Too Late
by QuickFan
Summary: Une autre version de la saison 2... avec le couple Quinn/Puck... J'suis pas douée pour les résumés... venez jeter un coup d'oeil au premier chapitre
1. Forget Me

**Never too late – (by the Answer)**

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Ma première fic sur Glee, et sur mon couple dont je ne peux plus me passer Quinn & Puck (et je ne pense pas être la seule dans ce cas). Etant un peu - voire carrément frustrée - avec ce début de saison 2 sans voir ni entendre parler de ce couple… J'ai décidé de commencer cette saison 2 à ma manière, au moins je suis sûre de pas être déçue. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, tout est bon à prendre et … je prends ! Vous allez voir mes chapitres sont longs… donc je vais essayer de les couper un peu. N'oubliez pas de commer, même qu'un petit mot, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Allez bonne lecture. Enjoy Gleek !

_**Rating **_: T / M… Avec peut être quelques passages assez chauds…

_**Disclaimer**_ : Glee et aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent, c'est bien dommage car j'aurais fait quelques changements…

_**Titre **_: Never Too Late (Song by The Answer)

_**Pairings **_: Quick (Quinn & Puck)… enfin la fiction est centrée essentiellement sur Quick, mais ça n'empêche pas d'aborder d'autres couples à coté.

_**Spoilers **_: Saison 2… avec l'arrivée de Sam notamment…

**Chapitre 1 : Forget Me**

Une lueur à travers sa fenêtre la fit cligner des yeux. Elle se retourna dans son lit en gémissant, ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Son réveil sonna violemment sur sa table de chevet. Elle grogna en tâtonnant à l'aveuglette et fit tomber son réveil sur le sol qui s'éteignit instantanément. Finalement, c'était l'heure. Fais chier !

Elle se leva du lit et s'étira longuement avant de passer directement dans la salle de bain. Là elle prit une longue douche chaude pour détendre ses muscles encore endormis. Elle s'habilla de son uniforme des Cheerios, en prenant bien soin de plisser les pans de sa jupe. Ce rituel lui avait manqué, elle ne le reprenait que depuis quelques jours, c'est à dire depuis la rentrée des cours. Elle était contente de pouvoir rentrer de nouveau dans ses vêtements à sa taille et ses uniformes de cheerleader et surtout que tout le monde puisse le voir.

L'année dernière n'avait pas été facile… tant de bouleversements dans sa vie. Avoir sa première fois avec le meilleur pote de son petit ami, tomber enceinte, quitter les pompom girls pour entrer dans la chorale, devenir une « outsider », se faire jeter de chez elle par ses parents, accoucher en plein concours face aux Vocable Adrenaline, faire adopter l'enfant… et quitter le lycée pour deux mois de vacances.

Mais tout ça, c'était du passé. Elle avait tiré un trait sur l'ancienne Quinn qui ne faisait que des conneries. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs, et de devenir le modèle qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être. Pour cela, elle avait récupéré sa place de capitaine des Cheerios assez facilement. Pour ce qui était de sa popularité, elle sortait avec le nouveau quaterback de l'équipe de football, qui avait rejoint grâce à elle le Glee Club, c'était Sam. Il avait une tête de Justin Bieber, mais il était gentil, mignon et chantait assez bien. Voilà ce qu'étaient les nouvelles résolutions de Quinn Fabray.

Elle réajusta une dernière fois sa queue de cheval blonde légendaire, posa ses mains sur ses hanches en s'observant une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de déguerpir. Elle était parfaite.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et croisa Kurt, toujours affublé de nouveaux vêtements « à la mode » selon lui bien entendu. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis Mercedes les rejoignit à son tour pour papoter. Ils déambulèrent tous les trois dans les couloirs jusqu'à leurs casiers respectifs. Kurt avait besoin de changer de chapeau et Mercedes l'accompagnait. Quinn avait oublié quant à elle un livre. Lorsqu'elle referma son casier, Puck se trouvait derrière tout souriant.

**Puck** : Hey jolie maman !

Quinn roula des yeux et commença à tourner les talons, suivie de près par Puck.

**Puck** : Donc quoi ? Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ?

**Quinn** : (d'un ton assez calme) Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Il la suivait toujours mais comme elle accélérait le pas, il avait assez de mal à tenir le rythme.

**Puck** : Tu voudrais pas genre ralentir qu'on discute ?

Quinn se retourna et s'arrêta net en face de lui. Il dut faire son possible pour ne pas la percuter de plein fouet, bien que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur.

**Quinn** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Puck** : Déjà, tu pourrais me souhaiter la re-bienvenue ! (Quinn ne réagit pas) J'ai réintégré l'école, j'suis sorti de prison !

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil, agacée) Super, félicitations ! Tu veux une médaille ?

**Puck** : (souriant) Merci merci… (se reprenant, d'un air sérieux) Je t'invite à diner vendredi soir.

**Quinn** : Non merci je peux pas.

**Puck** : J'ai pas dit diner + sexe… juste diner ! (fier de lui, réajustant les bretelles de son sac à dos) Je passe te prendre à quelle heure alors ?

**Quinn** : (fronçant les sourcils) T'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

**Puck** : (s'inquiétant) Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

**Quinn** : J'ai d'autres obligations maintenant, voilà tout.

**Puck** : T'es redevenue cheerleader c'est ça ? Mais les entrainements avec Sylvester ne sont pas le vendredi à c'que j'sache, non ?

**Quinn** : N'insiste pas ! Et arrête de me tourner autour… c'est pas bon pour ma réputation !

**Puck** : Mais je comptais payer pour une fois et pas me barrer en courant ! Ça compte pas non plus ?

Quinn s'en alla sans un regard laissant un Puck découragé et complètement déboussolé au plus haut point.

_15h, l'heure de la chorale_

Les élèves entrèrent par petits groupes et prirent leurs places respectives comme à leur habitude. Puck passa devant Quinn en lui jetant un regard mauvais, qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. Il s'assit à coté de son meilleur pote Finn.

Sam entra le dernier et s'assit à coté de Quinn qui lui sourit. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules d'un air très décontracté. Puck n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors que Schuester récitait ses éternels encouragements à ses élèves pour les régionales, Puck se pencha vers Finn en murmurant.

**Puck** : Mec, c'est qui lui ?

Finn se redressa sur sa chaise, avec sa tête d'embarrassé. Il fixait Schuester puis Quinn, puis Sam, sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

**Puck** : (le frappant sur l'épaule, mais toujours en chuchotant) Alors ? Tu vas me dire oui ou non ?

**Finn** : C'est Sam, le nouveau copain de Quinn…

**Puck **: Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dans la chorale ?

**Finn **: Ben … il chante.

Puck le regarda avec dédain. Il appréciait vraiment Finn, c'était son pote de toujours, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête des fois.

**Finn** : (rajoutant) Il m'a remplacé en tant que quaterback dans l'équipe…

**Puck **: (fou de rage, se retenant d'exploser) Il va voir de quel bois j'me chauffe ce minet…

L'heure avec Schuester passa agréablement à discuter des différentes chansons qu'ils pourraient présenter pour le prochain concours. A la fin, ils sortirent un à un, mais Puck s'approcha de Sam en lui tendant sa main.

**Puck** : Moi c'est Puck, on n'a pas encore été présenté je crois.

Sam vira son regard dans celui de Quinn inquiet, puis vers Puck. Il lui serra la main en retour.

**Sam **: Sam… J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi…

**Puck** : forcément…

Puck jeta un œil autour de lui et constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

**Puck** : Ecoute moi bien le minet… Tu as la mèche et j'ai la crête… T'es le p'tit nouveau qui sort avec la capitaine des cheerleaders qui est censée être MA copine, tu rentres dans le Glee Club pour piquer MA place, et ensuite tu prends le poste de quaterback de MON pote ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?

**Sam** : Ecoute… je … j'aime beaucoup Quinn… enfin, tu vois comment elle est quand même… Le coup de quaterback c'est pas moi ! Finn s'est fait virer de l'équipe, alors Beiste m'y a mis à sa place… et le Glee Club c'est Finn qui m'a forcé aussi… et comme Quinn y était… j'ai dit oui !

**Puck **: Finn ? Attends un peu que je le recroise celui-là… et arrête de tourner autour de Quinn !

Il s'éloigna en le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

Mercedes était aux toilettes avec Kurt et Quinn. Kurt n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre au sujet du comportement de Karofsky envers lui. Il avait vraiment une dent contre lui. Dommage qu'il soit s'y pacifiste, il lui aurait flanqué une bonne tape. Mais le sujet dériva sur Puck…

**Kurt** : Tu n'avais pas prévu le retour de Puck aussi tôt.

**Quinn** : Nous ne sommes pas ensemble… de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis cet été. Je ne lui dois plus rien.

Kurt et Mercedes échangèrent un regard sans équivoque. Quinn le remarqua.

**Quinn **: Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? (les pointant de l'index)

**Mercedes** : T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Puck est amoureux de toi…

**Kurt** : Oui, il t'aurait jamais demandé d'aller au restaurant ET de payer.

**Quinn **: Même s'il a des sentiments, c'est terminé, je suis passée à autre chose. Je suis avec Sam.

**Kurt **: Pour le moment.

**Quinn** : (s'énervant) Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, la nouvelle Quinn Fabray ne succombera pas une nouvelle fois !

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la pièce en trombes. Mercedes et Kurt se regardèrent en se comprenant.

**Mercedes **: Je parie que dans un mois elle est de nouveau enceinte !

Lui tendant une poignée de mains.

**Kurt **: Deal ! Je dis 3 semaines !

_Quelques jours plus tard… _

Alors que Puck draguait ouvertement des filles dans les couloirs, Quinn arriva, le saisit par son t-shirt et l'entraina à l'écart. Quinn posait ses affaires sur une table apparemment furieuse, Puck enlevait son t-shirt et commençait à déboutonner son jean.

**Puck **: (levant un sourcil en souriant) Comme je sais que tu ne peux me résister Fabray… je vais t'accorder…

Elle l'interrompit en lui renvoyant son t-shirt en pleine face.

**Quinn **: (énervée) Dans tes rêves ! Rhabille-toi, je suis là pour parler.

Puck fut plus qu'étonné, mais s'exécuta. Il pensait que ça serait facile, et bien il se trompait. Quinn faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

**Puck **: (nonchalant) De quoi veux-tu donc discuter ?

**Quinn **: De toi, de moi, de nous, de tout ça ! Tu le sais !

**Puck **: De nous ? Vas-y je t'écoute.

**Quinn :** Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Le seul lien qui persiste et persistera toujours est Beth. Autant dire rien qui nous unit encore. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu es allé dire à Sam, mais il était assez contrarié, mais pas assez pour me quitter. Tu as donc une nouvelle échoué… comme dans tant de domaines.

**Puck **: (blessé) Tu me jettes comme ça… non rectifions… (s'approchant d'elle) Tu m'as bien demandé une chose je crois… à l'hopital d'ailleurs… si je t'aimais… Tu as sûrement dû oublier la réponse…

**Quinn** : Noah…

**Puck** : (la coupant) Rien que ça ! Tu es la seule à part ma mère à m'appeler Noah !

**Quinn :** Le problème c'est que tu es Puck et que je suis Quinn Fabray ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu vas rester avec moi un moment, avoir ce que tu veux une deuxième fois et partir ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs et de faire des conneries ! Tu reviens à peine de prison !

**Puck :** J'avoue pour la prison… mais le type aussi… (se reprenant) Je peux changer ! Je te jure ! Seulement donne-moi une chance de changer ! J'ai pas été là pour toi et le bébé ? N'ai-je pas tenu ma parole ?

**Quinn **: Tu as été là jusqu'à Beth…

**Puck **: (furieux) TU m'as rejeté ! TU voulais prendre tes distances avec tout ça ! Je t'ai envoyé des centaines de textos sans réponse cet été !

**Quinn **: (les larmes aux yeux) J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant Noah !

**Puck** : (blessé) Parce que moi je te fais reculer c'est ça ? C'est pas vrai…

Quinn ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête. Puck récupéra son sac et sortit en claquant la porte.

En sortant, Puck bouscula Sam qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Puck ne lui adressa aucun regard, il ne l'avait même pas vu. Quinn sortit de la classe et partit dans la direction opposée. Sam la rattrapa.

**Sam** : Hey… tout va bien ?

Quinn se séchait les dernière gouttes sur ses joues et lui sourit.

**Quinn** : Oui parfaitement.

**Sam** : C'est Puck uh ? Ecoute… je sais pas ce qu'il te dit ou ce qu'il te fait… je suis la personne la moins au courant de votre histoire passée… personne ne me dit rien.

**Quinn** : C'était une période très difficile, et j'ai pas la force d'en raconter la moitié…

**Sam **: Je sais juste qu'il y a eu toute une histoire de bébé… et je vais pas y revenir dessus ok ?

Quinn acquiesça, il la prit dans ses bras et la consola.

_18h15, entrainement des Cheerios_

C'était un soir d'entrainement. Les cheerleaders étaient dehors (selon Sylvester, le froid leur ferait du bien) et chorégraphiaient la dernière danse enseignée par Sue.

**Santana** : (à Brittany) Hey, notre maman se bouge pas trop mal après un retour de grossesse. Même si elle est encore plus grosse qu'avant…

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Quinn se trouvait devant et voulut faire mine de n'avoir rien entendu, mais tout cela la fatiguait et l'irritait à un tel point… qu'elle se retourna.

**Quinn** : (d'un air menaçant) Répète un peu ça pour voir !

**Santana **: (souriant) Oui il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas se cacher…

**Quinn **: (levant un sourcil) Serais-tu jalouse ?

**Santana **: (prise au dépourvu) De toi ? De ta pauvre et petite misérable vie ?

**Quinn **: Que Puck se soit réfugié dans mes bras l'année dernière, et que depuis son retour il t'ignore complètement…

**Santana :** Réfugié entre tes cuisses vierges tu veux dire ? Tout ça parce que j'étais inaccessible cette nuit-là ? Non pas vraiment jalouse d'avoir dû abandonner lâchement ma fille à 16 ans…

Santana ne le vit pas arriver. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Quinn lui décocha un droit en plein dans la figure. Santana tomba à la renverse, très vite secourue par Brittany. Son nez pissait le sang, Santana parut horrifiée et appela Sylvester. Lorsque Sue arriva, Quinn avait disparu.

To Be Continued..

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? _


	2. Can't Go Back Now

Voici donc la suite de la fic… On va comprendre pas mal de choses (et je pense que c'est ce qu'il manque dans Glee… ), désolée, y'a pas trop d'actions et il est court mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre ça. J'ai énormément d'idées (que je trouve très réalistes à transposer pour le scénario de la série par la suite), j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ensuite je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont reviewé ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Donc cette suite est pour vous ! Continuez de me dire ce que vous en pensez, et soyez critique ^^

Bonne lecture les Gleek's !

_**Chapitre 2 : Can't Go Back Now (By The Weepies)**_ très bonne chanson, allez l'écouter ! Elle est passée dans Life Unexpected et One Tree Hill.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident avec Santana, et cette dernière ne s'aventurait plus à l'insulter ou à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle se contentait juste de lui lancer des regards mauvais remplis de sous entendus. Puck avait eut vent de la dispute mais ne s'était manifesté sous aucun prétexte. Il ne voulait pas prendre partie, ou alors il savait que ça lui couterait cher.

Il restait cependant toujours aussi furieux contre Quinn qui ne le laissait plus approcher d'elle. Il tenta alors une autre approche qui pourrait peut être porter ses fruits. A la fin du cours de Schuester, il avait entendu Quinn inviter Sam au Breadstyx. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire de même.

Il s'approcha de Santana avec son plus joli sourire et lui demanda.

**Puck** : Tu fais quoi ce soir ma belle ?

**Santana** : (d'un air malicieux) J'ai rendez-vous avec toi pourquoi ?

**Puck** : C'est exactement ce que je voulais t'entendre dire.

Quinn était à coté et rangeait ses affaires, mais Puck nota discrètement qu'elle les rangeait très lentement pour une fois, histoire de tendre l'oreille.

**Puck** : Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas…

Il s'approcha de Santana et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille qui la fit éclater de rire. Puck croisa le regard de Quinn qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son comportement. Elle préféra quitter les lieux avant d'en entendre davantage.

**Puck** : Mais avant on devrait aller manger un morceau au Styx, ça te va ?

**Santana** : D'accord… (Regard coquin) tant que le dessert est à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Quinn s'était changée pour l'occasion et avait opté pour une robe jaune pâle et un petit gilet blanc sur ses épaules. Elle avait aussi détaché ses cheveux pour les ajuster avec un serre-tête assorti. Lorsque Sam passa la chercher, il en fut tout ébloui. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vêtue de la sorte. En général, elle préférait garder son statut de capitaine des Cheerios, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas de pouvoir la contempler en mini jupe.

**Sam** : Tu es… magnifique.

**Quinn** : Merci. (le toisant de haut en bas) Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Embarrassé, il ne répondit rien et préféra lui sourire. En réalité, il ne s'était pas changé de la journée de cours. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, une odeur de frites flotta jusqu'à leurs narines. La salle était bondée en ce premier jour de week-end. Les gens en profitaient pour sortir. La serveuse les accompagna jusqu'à la dernière tables encore disponible. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Sam esquiva sa mèche blonde de cheveux de sur son visage.

**Sam** : Tu sais, on aurait pu aller dans un endroit plus tranquille…

**Quinn** : Oui mais la dernière fois c'est toi qui m'as invité. A mon tour, il me reste encore les deux tickets gagnés. Autant en profiter.

**Sam** : (souriant) Attends, je t'invite et je paie… toi tu récupères les billets… voilà c'que c'est que d'être un mec…

**Quinn** : (rectifiant) Un gentleman.

Il passa sa main par-dessus la table pour serrer la sienne.

**Sam** : Donc… (Gêné) tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

**Quinn** : Oui.

**Sam** : (espérant) Et ?

**Quinn** : Non.

Le sourire de Sam disparut.

**Quinn** : On en a déjà discuté… tu m'as dit que tu comprenais.

**Sam** : je comprends ! Mais… (Chuchotant) Quand je suis avec toi… j'en ai tellement envie que j'arrive pas à me contrôler.

**Quinn** : Je sais. Comme d'autres avant toi. Mais je suis redevenue en quelque sorte vierge.

**?** : Qui est la vierge ici ? Je n'en vois aucune ! C'est peut être toi Sam après tout !

Puck venait de faire son apparition accompagné de Santana, il passa un bras rebelle autour de son cou.

**Quinn** : (dédaigneuse) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'avais pas d'autres choses à faire ?

**Puck** : Si, mais pour cela, il faut que je sois en forme, et donc que je mange si tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Ça vous ennuie qu'on se joigne à vous pour un moment ? (levant les bras) Il n'y a plus aucune table de libre de toutes façons…

Puck s'assit à coté de Quinn tout souriant. Il savait qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de tout le monde, mais il avait la situation bien en main.

**Santana** : Puck ! (croisant les bras) Je reste pas avec ces deux siamois ! Hors de question !

**Puck** : (insolent) Trouve-toi quelqu'un pour te ramener chez toi alors !

**Quinn** : (se levant) Pousse toi Puck… je préfère partir plutôt que de passer une heure avec toi.

Puck se leva à son tour pour lui barrer le passage, il faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle ce qui la dissuada en quelques secondes. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Sam, qui grimaça en haussant les épaules. Santana s'était assise à coté de lui, lui interdisant la sortie.

**Quinn** : (se rasseyant) Bien… (À Puck) Ne t'avise pas de me parler ou de me toucher…

Puck sortit son portable et commença à jouer avec nerveusement tout en mâchant ostensiblement son chewing-gum d'un air désinvolte.

**Puck** : Donc Sam… Parle-moi un peu de toi… Tu as des frères ? Des sœurs ?

Quinn lança un regard mauvais en direction de Puck qui s'en fichait éperdument, et supplia Sam d'ignorer Puck. Mais celui-ci avait peur de Puck, pour de nombreuses raisons.

**Sam** : Hum… une sœur ouai…

**Puck** : (intéressé) Elle est mignonne ?

**Sam** : En fait… elle n'a que 8 ans…

**Quinn** : (à Puck) T'es pas croyable !

Le portable de Quinn sonna bruyamment. Elle le chercha un moment dans son sac à main, puis le trouva. Santana et Sam discutaient un petit peu. Santana n'avait rien contre Sam, au contraire. C'était plutôt contre sa rivale.

Un message. De Puck.

« Imaginer Fabray dans le plus simple appareil ? C'est ce que j'suis en train de faire ».

Quinn se retourna brusquement vers Puck qui avait un sourire béat et le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

**Puck** : Quoi ? J'essaie de battre mon score au base-ball…

Quinn vit que Sam l'observait et préféra avouer.

**Quinn** : Un message de ma mère. Pour savoir si la soirée se passait bien.

Sam acquiesça en souriant.

**Sam** : Puck… hum… c'est pas ton vrai nom hu ?

Puck le dévisagea et ne répondit pas. Quinn s'en chargea à sa place.

**Quinn** : De son prénom Noah et de son nom Puckerman.

**Santana** : Noah ? Sérieusement ?

**Puck** : (offensé) Quoi ? Y'a un problème avec mon prénom ?

**Santana** : Non, mais pour moi tu étais juste Puck. C'est tout. Tu ne l'as jamais dit c'est tout. Même Schuester t'appelle Puck. (à Quinn, fronçant les sourcils) Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

Quinn préféra ne pas répondre et haussa les épaules en sirotant son soda. Puck s'était livré à elle plusieurs fois l'année dernière. Ils avaient partagé plus qu'un lit contrairement à Santana. La serveuse vint enfin prendre leur commande : Quinn étant végétarienne et essayant de contrôler son poids ne prit qu'une salade. Santana l'imita. Sam commanda un hamburger avec des frites, tout comme Puck.

Les deux couples ne s'adressaient pas la parole, autant dire que l'ambiance était tendue. Quinn ne prêtait aucune attention à Puck, Puck se fichait royalement de la présence de Santana, et Santana et Sam parlaient à de rares occasions ensemble pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Dès que Quinn eut terminé son assiette elle se leva et demanda à Puck de bien vouloir la laisser passer, prétextant aller aux toilettes. D'abord un peu méfiant, il la laissa tout de même sortir. En partant, Quinn lança un regard fort de sous entendus à Sam… qui était malheureusement en grande conversation avec Santana sur le fait qu'ils ne chantaient jamais de solos au Glee Club. Seuls Rachel et Finn comptaient. Leur tour viendrait. Ou tout du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Puck en profita pour se lever lui aussi sans s'attirer les foudres de sa compagne. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes puis feinta au dernier moment pour entrer dans ceux des femmes. D'abord hésitant, il fit un tour d'horizon pour être sûr de ne déranger personne. Il trouvait l'idée répugnante que les femmes puissent avoir les mêmes besoins que les hommes. Il y avait eu une erreur quelque part dans la création de la femme.

A première vue personne. Il s'approcha des portes fermées et se pencha pour inspecter les chaussures des dames. Il trouva enfin Quinn. Enfin plutôt les chaussures de Quinn. Elle paraissait debout, trépignant d'impatience sur place.

**Puck** : Fabray ?

Les ballerines s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent en direction de la porte, puis se reculèrent jusqu'à la cuvette où elles faillirent trébucher.

**Puck** : Je sais que t'es là…

**Quinn** : (à travers la porte) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Puck** : J'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais tu me poses toujours cette question quand je me pointe dans les parages… tu pourrais changer de disque !

**Quinn** : Va te faire voir Puckerman ! J'suis occupée !

**Puck** : (sarcastique) ça m'en a tout l'air…

Quinn ouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe, pointant un index agressif dans sa direction. Elle avait les yeux rougis par le chagrin. Puck leva les bras en signe de défense mais aussi étonné de la voir dans cet état là.

**Quinn** : Tu empoisonnes ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

Puck l'observa d'un air grave.

**Puck** : (calmement) Pourquoi ? Juste dit moi pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, d'être en ma présence, de discuter de ce qui s'est passé, de pas avoir daigné répondre cet été alors que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! (explosant) Pourquoi ?

Quinn étouffa un gémissement dans sa gorge, en même temps qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Elle se força à serrer les mâchoires, se retourna pour s'essuyer les joues d'un revers de manche. Elle renifla une ou deux fois puis revint vers Puck, toujours dans un état lamentable. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler, lui dire que tout allait bien, que c'était terminé. Mais il était le problème, elle venait juste de le lui avouer. Quinn lui fit signe de ne pas l'approcher d'un geste du bras.

**Quinn** : Tu veux savoir hein ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis si mal en ta présence ? Pourquoi tu me donnes envie de pleurer, que tu me rends triste ? Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Puck la regardait toujours avec des yeux attristés. Elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler la vérité, il savait qu'elle ne serait pas facile à entendre, mais il y était préparé. Quinn releva le menton et braqua son regard dans le sien toujours aussi humide.

**Quinn** : Tu m'as offert la chose la plus belle de toute ma vie… et j'ai dû l'abandonner !

Alors c'était ça. Il savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Il ressentait la même chose. Beth.

**Puck** : Quinn, je…

**Quinn** : (le coupant) A chaque fois que je pose un regard sur toi, je ne vois qu'elle. Tout me la rappelle chez toi. Elle…

Quinn bégayait, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Son flot de larmes ne s'était pas calmé, bien au contraire il s'était accentué.

**Quinn** : Je… Je te vois là… et …

Quinn tendit une photo à Puck qui la saisit. Elle représentait Quinn à l'hôpital, tenant Beth dans ses bras juste après l'accouchement. Il se rappelait exactement ce moment-là, puisqu'il était présent et avait même participé. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Malgré le fait que Quinn était épuisée et qu'elle avait subi un calvaire, elle souriait et Beth s'était très vite endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Aussi naturellement que cela puisse être possible. Il ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse depuis ce jour-là.

**Quinn** : Elle a ta bouche et ton nez…

Puck résista pour ne pas sombrer dans le même état que Quinn. Il comprenait mieux. Non ! Il comprenait mieux que personne ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était dans la même situation.

**Quinn** : C'est la seule photo que j'ai avec ma fille Puck ! Ce sera la seule, et le seul moment toutes les deux de toute ma putain de vie ! Et elle ne s'en rappellera même pas !

Puck ne put résister plus longtemps et l'attira contre lui. Quinn se débattit à coup de mains sur son torse, mais il serra plus fort. Elle sanglotait encore lorsqu'elle se résigna à tomber dans ses bras. Ses gémissements résonnaient dans la petite pièce au même rythme que ses épaules.

**Puck** : Elle a tes yeux… tes pommettes…

**Quinn** : Ne dit pas ça ! Je l'ai abandonnée… Je… j'voulais pas !

**Puck** : Quinn… tout n'est pas de ta faute ok ? Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée, Nous l'avons fait… je ne t'ai pas empêché… Et c'est de ma faute tout ça… si je t'avais pas sauté dessus rien ne serait arrivé. (Silence) Excuse-moi…

Quinn s'était calmée un temps soit peu. Elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Tout comme Puck. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il se donnait des allures de Bad boys qu'il avait un cœur de pierre. Bien au contraire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quinn Fabray. Il détestait la voir dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle séchait ses larmes face au miroir avec du papier mis à disposition. Son maquillage (même très léger) avait clairement coulé, et ses yeux restaient vitreux. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas replonger. Puck l'observait toujours, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, c'était la première fois depuis le départ de l'hôpital qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre.

Puck : Quinn… je sais que tout ce que je pourrai dire ne changera rien. On en est tous les deux conscients. Mais sache que je… tu sais… je comprends ce que tu traverses, et je sais que c'est mille fois plus dur pour toi. Enfin, je suis là. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Quinn se retourna enfin et se rapprocha de lui. Elle s'appuya contre le mur à coté de Puck.

**Quinn** : Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, je sais que tu souffres autant que moi, mais je veux que tu essaies d'imaginer ce que ça fait… de rentrer de l'hôpital sans elle… en ayant laissé une part de moi, de nous à une autre personne.

Puck ouvrit un bras et le passa derrière les épaules de Quinn pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre son torse. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre. Il y avait bien sa mère, ou Mercedes, ou encore Kurt… mais tous pensaient que cette histoire était réglée, que ça ne l'affectait plus. Elle avait pris sa décision (la bonne, d'après tout le monde) et elle l'assumait. Seulement, elle ne montrait à personne que cette histoire l'avait malmenée à un très haut point. A un point tel qu'elle avait perdu ses kilos de grossesse très facilement en seulement quelques semaines parce qu'elle ne mangeait plus. A un point tel qu'elle s'était isolée du monde tout l'été, et qu'elle avait repoussé l'homme qu'elle aimait. A un point tel qu'elle ne se supportait plus de se regarder dans la glace, qu'elle avait donné naissance mais qu'elle ne serait pas maman. A un point tel, qu'elle en devenait folle. Noah. C'était réellement le seul qui la comprenait parfaitement. Il avait été là tout le long de sa grossesse, prenant soin d'elle à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Comme elle venait de lui dire, elle ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser, seulement « partager » ses émotions vis-à-vis de Beth. Qu'il la réconforte. Qu'il soit là, qu'il revienne comme avant. Lorsque tout allait bien.

**Puck** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Quinn fronça des sourcils et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle tenta de respirer par le nez, mais ce dernier était bouché, encore sous le choc de la tristesse.

**Quinn** : Comment ça ? (silence) Il ne se passera rien.

**Puck** : Pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire que…

**Quinn** : (le coupant) On ne peut pas être ensemble. Ça ne serait pas juste ! On a abandonné Beth parce qu'on est trop jeunes… mais aussi parce que notre avenir ensemble est plus qu'incertain, voire inexistant. On ne pouvait pas lui offrir une réelle vie de famille tous les deux. Et là, tu me dis que oui… je suis désolée, ça ne marche pas « une fois oui, et une fois non ». Il faut être sûr ! Et on était sûrs lorsqu'on l'a laissée ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision même si je dois souffrir de ton absence.

Puck ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, penaud. Son cerveau réfléchissait à une telle vitesse, c'était quelque chose de malade. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé comme ça. Quinn prit la direction de la sortie, puis ajouta avant de tourner les talons :

**Quinn** : On devrait y aller avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose.

Sam leva les yeux de Santana pour sourire à Quinn qui revenait.

**Sam** : Tout va bien ?

Puck arrivait juste derrière elle, l'air anxieux en se passant la main sur sa crête. Sam dévisagea tour à tour Quinn puis Puck. Quinn restait debout à coté de la table, gênée.

**Quinn** : Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas… on devrait probablement y aller, si ça ne te dérange pas.

**Sam** : Pas du tout, j'ai fini de toute façon.

Il se leva, et Santana le laissa passer derrière elle. Ils se sourirent mutuellement alors que Quinn et Puck restèrent muets. Puck s'asseya en face de Santana, toujours l'esprit ailleurs. Cette dernière plissa des lèvres en levant un sourcil.

**Santana** : Puckerman. C'est la dernière fois que tu m'invites pour un rencard à quatre, avec toi essayant de te faire la vierge effarouchée, tu m'as compris ? Et moi me coltinant le frère de Justin Bieber.

**Puck** : Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.

**Santana** : Oui, il est cool. C'est la première fois qu'on parlait ensemble, bon c'est aussi la première qu'il n'est pas dans les jupes de Quinn. C'est un chic type.

Puck eut un sourire mi-ironique, mi diabolique à cette remarque.

**Santana** : Soit honnête avec moi… tu ne veux plus ou pas sortir avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… Tu veux juste rendre Quinn jalouse uh ?

**Puck** : (jouant avec la paille de son soda) Que je sois avec toi ou pas ne change rien. Elle ne veut définitivement pas de moi.

**Santana** : C'est ce qu'elle essaie de se convaincre… (se raclant la gorge) Tu sais, avant avec Quinn on était super copines, genre comme les garces du lycée… je l'admirais beaucoup. Elle a un réel talent de cheerleader - si tu t'avises de lui dire je te couperai pas que la crête ! (ils rigolent) Et du jour où tu t'es intéressée à elle et un peu moins à moi, j'ai compris que c'était fini. T'étais la seule chose que Quinn Fabray n'avait pas encore. J'ai tellement essayé de te faire tomber amoureux de moi… je prétendais que j'men foutais que t'ailles voir ailleurs, mais tu étais Puck ! Puck reste Puck ! Puis Quinn t'a eu. Elle s'est rendue compte que Puckerman n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il y avait du bon dans chacun de nous – ses petites tirades de chrétienne t'ont ensorcelées. Mais au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de soutien, elle t'a eu à son tour. Si je suis une véritable peste avec Quinn c'est parce que je suis jalouse. (silence) Tu me ramènes pour que Quinn soit jalouse, et finalement c'est moi qui le suis… Ton plan ne semble pas être au point…

Puck la gratifia de son sourire de tombeur avec un air vraiment désolé. Santana lui sourit aussi en retour.

**Puck** : Je suis désolée Santana… pour tout ! Je… j'me suis pas rendu compte que ça pouvait t'affecter…

**Santana** : C'est bon Puck… je vais bien. Je n'ai pas été la fille enceinte. Je t'apprécie énormément, mais je me suis rendue compte ce soir que je peux être quelqu'un d'autre… pas juste Santana la salope du lycée et qui rêve de détrôner Fabray… mais Santana Lopez du Cheerleading et du Glee Club, mais aussi Santana qui a des sentiments et qui aime le sexe. Ça on pourra pas me l'enlever. Je veux juste qu'on me connaisse en tant que Santana Lopez.

Puck : Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ces révélations… mais je suis content pour toi.

Santana : Merci… (silence) Amis ?

Puck : (souriant) Bien sûr ! Allez je te ramène chez toi… et grande nouvelle ! Tu n'as pas besoin de partir en courant car je paie…

Santana éclata de rire et se leva de son fauteuil. Puck déposa quelques billets sur la table et remit sa veste.

Santana : Au moins, cette soirée aura été bénéfique pour ma part. Parce que je parie que tu ne sais pas dire « Bonjour » ou « Merci » ou encore « S'il te plait » en Na'vi ! Moi maintenant je sais !

Puck : (surpris) en quoi ?

Santana : Quoi t'as pas vu Avatar le film ?

Puck : Si mais…

Santana : Oh laisse-tomber t'y connais rien !

TBC …

Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai des milliard d'idées pour la suite


	3. She Moves In Her Own Way

_Bienvenue au chapitre 3 ! Ce qui signifie que ça fait quand même 3 chapitres que vous me suivez __ J'suis assez contente que ça vous plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer. Je vous remercie aussi pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Ce nouveau chapitre est plus long que les autres, toujours des dialogues qui font avancer l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture les Gleeks ! _

**Chapitre 3 : She Moves In Her Own Way (by The Kooks)**

17h. C'était l'heure de la chorale, et tous ses membres se rejoignaient dans la salle. Schuester, comme à son habitude, était excité comme une puce. Il attendait ça depuis le début de la semaine. On eut dit que le Glee Club était toute sa vie. Ce qui devait sûrement l'être vu qu'il avait divorcé récemment.

Dès que tous ses élèves furent enfin assis et prêt à l'écouter, il se lança.

**Will** : Bonjour à tous… j'espère que vous êtes en forme, car je vous ai préparé un petit quelque chose pour cette semaine.

Il s'approcha de son tableau blanc et nota le mot « _Game_ ».

**Will** : Qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire ?

**Kurt** : (levant un bras) hum… un loisir ?

**Will** : Mais encore ? Oui Puck ?

**Puck** : Les jeux vidéo ? Super Mario & Zelda ?

**Will** : Oui… mais plus précisément…

**Artie** : Moi ça me fait penser à l'enfance, le fait de vouloir jouer.

**Will** : Pas mal, on y vient. D'autres idées ? Finn ?

**Finn** : Moi tout c'que je connais et auquel je participe, c'est le football. C'est du sport, mais ça reste un jeu.

**Will** : Très bien. Bon raisonnement. Tu vois quand tu veux ! Rachel tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

**Rachel** : Peut être… le jeu qu'on joue avec des personnes dans la vraie vie ?

Will s'exclama de joie. S'il avait eu un orgasme il aurait crié de la même manière.

**Will** : Exactement ! Rachel tu es géniale !

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de bomber la poitrine, toute fière d'elle. Comme si elle était l'évidence même de la réponse. Quinn roula des yeux à la voir agir ainsi. S'il n'y avait que ça encore qui l'exaspérait chez elle… il fallait vraiment qu'elle change de garde robe. Son petit pull à motif ressemblait à celui de Marc Darcy dans Bridget Jones. Mais c'était un film. Elle reprit ses esprits pour se concentrer sur la séance avec M. Schuester.

**Will** : … je veux des duos… (Voyant tout le monde se retourner) que je vais choisir ! Ou du moins, que vous ne choisirez pas.

Il passa derrière le piano et ramena une petite corbeille remplit de papiers.

**Will** : On va juste piocher au sort. Ça sera l'occasion pour vous de chanter avec d'autres personnes, avec lesquelles vous n'avez pas vraiment d'affinités. C'est le challenge de la semaine. Vous me trouverez une chanson sur le thème du jeu, et sous n'importe quelle forme, cela m'est égal du moment que vous respectez ces règles.

Il posa la corbeille sur le piano tout en les dévisageant.

**Will** : Quelqu'un pour venir tirer les papiers ? (Rachel se leva, impatiente) Oui Rachel…

Elle se positionna près du piano et lança des regards à Finn. Il croisait les doigts et se mordait la lèvre pour qu'ils tombent ensemble. Ils formaient un duo exceptionnel. Elle ouvrit le premier papier.

**Rachel** : Kurt…. Et …

**Kurt** : (priant) Pas Rachel, pas Rachel, pas Rachel, pas Rachel….

**Rachel** : (criant presque) MOI !

**Kurt** : Comment ? Il n'y a donc pas de justice sur terre ?

**Finn** : (se retournant vers Kurt) Si ! Il y a le Grilled Cheesus !

**Kurt** : Pardon ? (roulant des yeux, exaspéré) Tu veux parler du sandwich au fromage fondu avec le portrait de Jesus ?

**Finn** : Ouai ! Ça marche ! Crois-moi ! La prochaine fois, embrasse-le et fait un vœu !

Tout le monde dévisageait Finn, qui était particulièrement fier de partager avec tous sa trouvaille.

**Finn** : Quoi ! (à Rachel, très sérieux) Dit-leur Rachel ! Grâce à lui j'ai put te toucher la poitrine ! Et sous le soutien gorge en plus !

Rachel se décomposa sur place mais gardait toujours son sourire de circonstance, surtout quand ces dernières ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur elle.

**Will** : (tapant dans ses mains) Hum ça suffit ! Donc nous avons dit, Kurt et Rachel pour le premier duo ! Continue.

Rachel piocha un nouveau papier, pressée de lire le nom à l'intérieur.

**Rachel** : Mike… et… (Silence) Brittany !

Tina souffla et croisa les bras pendant tout le reste du cours. Mike leva un bras et Rachel s'interrompit.

**Mike** : Monsieur Schuester… On est nuls avec Brittany pour chanter ! On danse nous, c'est tout, et on fait les chœurs… ce n'est pas notre fort le chant.

**Brittany** : C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? (à Santana) Je pensais qu'on était en train d'élire le roi et la reine du Glee Club.

Mike la dévisagea en grimaçant. Elle ne comprenant strictement rien la pauvre fille.

**Will** : Non, justement je trouve ça plutôt cool que vous fassiez un duo ensemble. Vous êtes dans la chorale depuis un an, mais au final même si vous êtes nos meilleurs danseurs, vous ne chantez pratiquement pas. Et c'est un peu la base d'une chorale, vous ne croyez pas ?

**Mike** : … Mouai… vous avez sûrement raison.

Rachel entreprit de continuer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait être au centre de l'attention.

**Rachel** : Quinn ! Et…. (Silence) Puck !

**Quinn** : (se précipitant) Je ne peux pas chanter avec Noah ! Sérieusement M. Schuester !

Will hésitait beaucoup, il était prêt à changer les noms. Il comprenait Quinn. Il se mettait à sa place, c'était comme s'il devait chanter en duo avec Terrie ou du moins cohabiter avec elle pour un temps. Il aurait envie de la tuer à chaque parole. Et ce ne serait pas un jeu.

**Will** : Non je suis désolé Quinn, il n'y aura aucune exception. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirai « oui » à toi et « non » à Kurt ou Mike. Tu comprends ?

**Quinn** : (s'énervant) Kurt n'est pas tombé enceinte de Rachel à c'que j'sache ! Et Brittany ne l'a pas été de Mike… encore faudrait-il qu'elle sache comment on fait les bébés.

A la pensée de se retrouver enceinte de Rachel, Kurt faillit s'évanouir de frayeur et gémit bruyamment.

**Will** : Non, je suis désolé, je reste sur ma position, et je continue à croire que c'est un bon exercice pour tout le monde.

Quinn décala sa mâchoire en signe de mécontentement, elle bouillait sur place. Puck n'avait rien dit, il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance d'être avec Quinn. Sam tenta alors de la calmer, mais elle le rejeta froidement.

**Rachel** : Donc … Artie avec… Tina.

Artie et Tina n'avaient pas l'air heureux de se retrouver dans le même groupe non plus.

**Rachel** : Sam… tu es avec Santana.

**Santana** : (sourire de requin) Eh bien, cela risque d'être fort intéressant !

Quinn serrait les dents, et fusillait Sam du regard, histoire qu'il n'esquisse aucun sourire. Il déglutit difficilement.

**Rachel** : Ce qui veut dire… que Finn et Mercedes vous chanterez ensemble.

**Finn** : (souriant) ça me convient !

Alors que la séance du Glee Club se terminait, et que les élèves se dépêchaient d'aller en cours, Puck s'approcha de Quinn, occupée à ranger ses affaires.

**Puck** : (hésitant) On fait comment pour la chanson ? Tu as déjà une idée ?

**Quinn** : (catégorique) Je ne veux pas chanter avec toi.

Bon ça, il le savait, mais ça ne réglait pas le problème de la question. Elle n'avait pas daigné relever la tête pour lui parler, et continuait de l'ignorer en plaçant ses bouquins au fond de son sac.

**Puck** : Je sais, merci. C'est gentil de m'enfoncer encore plus. Tu as toujours eu un don pour ça.

**Quinn** : Ok, voilà comment on va la jouer. (Se retournant, lui faisant face) On se dépêche de trouver une chanson, tu m'envoies un message ou moi je t'en envoie un si j'ai un truc qui me plait. On apprend la chanson chacun de notre coté, et jeudi après les cours, on se rejoint ici pour répéter. Tu n'as rien le jeudi soir n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne prit pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse car elle déguerpit en vitesse.

**Puck** : (tout seul) Ben… non j'ai rien. Plus rien même

Le même soir, Puck était devant son ordinateur portable, assis sur son lit et tentait de trouver une chanson en rapport avec le thème de Schuester, mais aussi qui collerait avec la voix de Quinn et la sienne. En y réfléchissant bien, ils n'avaient vraiment jamais chanté ensemble. Juste tous les deux. Il avait chanté pour elle, joué de la guitare pour qu'elle chante… mais jamais rien que tous les deux.

Puck trainait sur Itunes et Youtube à la recherche de la perle rare. N'ayant pas vraiment d'idées, il tapa « _Game_ » sur le lecteur et une liste s'afficha. Pas du rap, ni du R'n'B… c'était de Quinn dont il était question. Quelque chose de folk et de pop… YES ! Trouvé ! Une double voix en plus de ça. Il attrapa son I-phone et envoya la chanson à Quinn. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre :

**Quinn** : « Okey… ça me va ».

Puck soupira. Elle n'en avait plus rien à fiche de lui visiblement. Il attrapa sa guitare dans le coin et commença à jouer les accords tout en chantonnant.

**Sue** : (à travers son mégaphone) Bien. C'était à chier ! Vous ne comptez pas sérieusement gagner les championnats avec cette médiocrité de bas étage quand même! Allez c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! J'veux plus revoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Q ! Ramène-toi ! J'ai deux mots à te dire !

C'était la fin de l'entrainement des Cheerios, et Quinn accourait haletante, transpirante de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

**Sue** : Tu tiens pas le rythme. Va falloir que je te remplace.

**Quinn**: (inquiète) Non! Je peux ! Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas pratiqué c'est tout ! Ça va bientôt faire un an que j'ai arrêté les Cheerios. C'est le troisième entrainement de l'année. Ça va revenir.

**Sue** : Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'opérationnelle de suite. Je te connais Q, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es une battante, un peu comme moi. Mais… tu ne seras pas dans les temps même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

**Quinn** : (surprise, levant un sourcil) Vous me virez alors ?

**Sue** : Non… disons plutôt que je te remplace pour les prochains concours. Tu pourras peut être faire le suivant si tu remontes ton niveau !

**Quinn** : Mme Sylvester. J'ai eu un bébé l'an dernier…

**Sue** : (acquiesçant) Je sais. Nous le savons tous d'ailleurs. Ça ne se voit pratiquement plus sur toi, mais j'ai une équipe à malmener et des trophées à gagner. Je ne peux pas le faire sans les meilleurs. Tu es la meilleure, mais disons que tu es en convalescence. Je ne te vire pas, tu peux garder ton satané uniforme. Ta hiérarchie dans l'échelle sociale du lycée ne sera pas affectée si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Il me faut juste quelqu'un d'autre pour quelques temps. (Se retournant) Lopez ! Ramène tes fesses de latino ici !

Quinn préféra détaler avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Santana, qui lui afficherait son plus beau sourire hypocrite

Quinn venait de terminer de manger et montait dans sa chambre en silence. Ce repas avait été long avec sa mère. Son père étant parti depuis plusieurs mois, et n'ayant donné aucun signe de vie, elle se retrouvait à vivre toute seule avec elle. Cette dernière essayait de discuter avec sa fille, mais Quinn n'était pas d'humeur. Elle était exténuée. Ses entrainements avec Sue l'épuisaient, elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient des moments de torture. Et encore plus depuis la reprise. Elle s'installa à son ordinateur, pas certaine de vouloir dormir de suite. Elle avait reçu un mail de Puck, avec en fichier joint les paroles de la chanson qu'ils devaient interpréter. A croire que le hasard faisait bien les choses… elle se retrouvait avec lui, alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle imprima les paroles et s'entraina jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Puck était en retard et courrait à travers les couloirs en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Il ne s'excusait qu'à moitié, n'ayant pas le temps de s'attarder. Beiste allait le tuer. C'était la troisième fois d'affilée qu'il se plantait aux entrainements avec du retard. Il lui avait promis que ça n'arriverait plus, mais elle l'avait menacé de lui raser sa crête si cela se reproduisait. Sa punk attitude était en danger. C'était sa marque de fabrique, ce qui le rendait populaire aux yeux des autres. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une simple crête, avec le comportement qui allait avec. Il échappait des « Désolé » à tout va sans se retourner. Puis il la percuta de plein fouet. Quinn. Ses cahiers volèrent en l'air avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Un peu sonnés par le choc, Quinn ne réagit pas directement. Puck l'écrasait de son poids, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, un genou entre ses hanches. Puck se relevait péniblement, ne sachant pas trop où et sur qui il se trouvait. Il faillit prendre appui sur sa poitrine pour en profiter au passage, mais croisa le regard de la jeune femme, ce qui le dissuada aussitôt. Il remarqua la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et sourit, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

**Puck** : Eh bien… il semblerait que le sort s'acharne sur nous…

**Quinn** : (impassible) Tu t'acharnes sur moi plutôt. (Le repoussant)

**Puck** : Tu profites de toucher mes superbes muscles… Je comprends, je te laisse faire.

Quinn roula des yeux comme elle le faisait si souvent aux remarques de Puck. Il jouait avec ses nerfs, il en était conscient. Il se releva et lui tendit une main de secours. Elle la regarda longuement puis l'accepta. Elle plissa les coins de sa robe pendant que Puck ramassait ses livres. Il les lui tendit.

**Quinn** : Merci. (silence, calmement) Tu as eu le temps de travailler la chanson ?

Puck était coincé. Il était démangé entre l'envie de partir en courant sur le terrain en pensant à son horrible coupe de cheveux que Coach allait lui infliger, et celle de rester en compagnie de la fille qu'il aimait. Ou enfin croyait aimer. Bref, Puck n'avait jamais été doué pour ces choses là. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le tenait pour autre chose que pour le sexe.

**Puck** : Oui bien sûr, et d'ailleurs je pensais plus à quelque chose de folk… genre toi et moi et ma guitare si ça te dit.

Quinn acquiesça.

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) Tu ne devrais pas être à l'entrainement ? Sam y est depuis un quart d'heure il me semble…

**Puck** : Je ne suis pas Sam. C'est tellement rare les fois où tu daignes m'adresser la parole que j'en profite au maximum lorsque l'occasion se présente. Comme maintenant. (souriant) Et tant pis si Beiste me coupe ma virilité.

Quinn sourit à sa remarque, ce qui le fit sourire en retour. Il l'observait intensément. Elle se mordait le coin de la lèvre inférieure, tout en contemplant ses chaussures.

**Puck** : (arquant un sourcil, surpris) Où est passé ton uniforme ?

**Quinn** : (soufflant) Sue m'a suspendue hier. (amère) Réjouis-toi, Santana a été promue capitaine de la team, elle sera populaire pour autre chose que pour sa position du grand écart en duo.

**Puck** : (ennuyé) Que tout soit clair entre nous. Je ne sors pas avec Santana. Et donc je me fiche totalement qu'elle soit capitaine, remplaçante, ou cuisinière des Cheerios.

**Quinn** : Noah… C'était une façon de parler. Coucher, sortir ensemble…enfin tu vois…

**Puck** : (la coupant) Non non ! Je t'arrête ! Moi et Santana c'est mort sur tous les plans.

**Quinn** : (le corrigeant) « Santana et moi ».

**Puck** : Ouai Santana et moi… ben c'est terminé pour tout. Et je m'y tiendrai.

**Quinn** : Sérieusement ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde… (réalisant, reprenant sa route dans les couloirs) Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça ?

**Puck** : (sur ses talons) Fais pas l'innocente ! De mon coté, tu le sais pourquoi !

**Quinn** : (catégorique) Je sors avec Sam.

**Puck** : C'est une façon de parler comme tu dirais… sortir avec lui ne te rend pas plus heureuse. Je le vois bien. Tu devrais prendre du temps pour toi. Te concentrer sur autre chose.

**Quinn** : (haussant la voix) Ah oui ? Et sur quoi ? Les Cheerios ? Merci du conseil…

**Puck** : La musique.

**Quinn** : Je ne suis pas une bonne chanteuse. Rachel est la star, pas moi.

**Puck** : On te demande pas d'être la star numéro 1. Juste de faire ce que tu aimes. (s'arrêtant) Je suis plus qu'en retard, je dois te laisser. On se voit demain avec Schuester de toute façon.

Il lui fit un petit signe de main embarrassé (il n'en avait pas l'habitude) et déguerpit en vitesse. Quinn le regarda s'éloigner en souriant.

Beiste : (criant) PUCKERMAN ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu te faufiler ? Dix tours de terrain, 200 pompes !

**Puck** : (s'inquiétant) Vous n'allez quand même pas me raser la tête hein ?

**Beiste** : Si tu continues à pleurer comme une fillette t'y échapperas pas !

Puck prit ses jambes à son cou et commença à courir autour du terrain de football. Tous les autres étaient en plein effort depuis le début de la séance, qui n'allait pas tarder à se terminer. Il s'était quand même résolut à se montrer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur du Coach Beiste, elle l'impressionnait un peu c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se défiler. Lorsqu'il eut fini ses sanctions, il s'inséra dans l'entrainement de jeu avec ses camarades. Finn se trainait lamentablement derrière tous les autres. Puck se plaça à sa hauteur.

**Puck** : Mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Finn** : J'suis super fatigué… ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas mangé de viande… ou du gras ! Rachel est végétalienne couplée de biologiste.

**Puck** : Tu veux dire qu'elle mange pas des patates transgéniques ?

**Finn** : Elle est végétalienne-écologiste. En fait, j'ai pas trop compris quand elle m'a expliqué…

**Puck** : T'es nul c'est hyper simple, elle mange pas de porc nourrit aux patates transgéniques c'est tout.

Finn réfléchit un moment puis hocha la tête.

**Beiste** : (à Puck et Finn) BOUGEZ-VOUS LES DEUX ! ON N'EST PAS AU SALON DE THE !

**Finn** : Ouai c'est ça ! Je me souviens ! Avec sa religion et tout…

Puck : (ne prêtant pas attention) En tout cas tu devrais manger mon vieux. T'es tout blanc. Un choc violent et t'es raide mort. Surtout si tu veux récupérer ta place de quaterback dans l'équipe.

**Finn** : A quoi ça sert ? (désignant Sam) Il est devenu plus populaire que moi en un mois !

**Puck** : On sait très bien qui lui confère ce pouvoir de popularité… Le jour où Quinn va le quitter, il sera plus rien.

**Finn** : En attendant, il a la fille, le maillot, la gueule et la voix.

C'était l'une des choses les plus censées que Puck ait entendu de la bouche de Finn. Depuis presque toujours.

**Puck** : (sourire carnassier) On va le démolir !

Alors que tous les footballeurs prenaient leur douche dans les vestiaires, Puck et Finn avaient attendu que les membres de l'équipe déguerpissent. Il ne restait malheureusement pour lui, que Sam. Il était dans sa douche en train de chanter sous les jets d'eau. Puck s'approcha du casier de Sam, et décida qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien. Il ouvrit un énorme sac et le remplit de ses affaires, en passant du déodorant aux chaussettes de sport pleines de boue. Finn attrapa un vieux slip trouvé dans les vestiaires par hasard et le trempa dans l'eau pour le reposer dans le casier vide. Finn croisa le regard de son ami, et ils joignirent leurs poings ensemble, satisfaits de leur vengeance commune.

Puck se trouvait à son casier, rangeant sa vieille Game Boy avec un jeu Tetris au fin fond de son bordel, derrière une paire de nunchakus. Il sentit une main lui agripper férocement le col de son t-shirt et le tirer à l'écart, dans la salle du Glee Club. La main ne le lâcha qu'une fois la porte fermée derrière eux.

**Puck** : Doucement chérie… c'est un t-shirt de marque… (sourire coquin) Je te permets de le déchirer uniquement si tu me violes sur place.

**Quinn** (en colère) : Comment as-tu osé ?

**Puck** : (feignant) De ?

**Quinn** : Fais pas l'innocent ! Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! Qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça ?

**Puck** : (surpris) Oh, tu parles de ça.

**Quinn** : Oui, ça !

**Puck** : (levant un sourcil) Une petite vengeance personnelle sûrement…

**Quinn** : C'est pas drôle. Sam a dû appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher jusque dans les vestiaires de l'équipe. Tu ne lui as laissé qu'un vieux sous vêtement usagé mouillé. Franchement ? Mais tu as quel âge Noah ?

**Puck** : (se défendant) Hey ! J'étais pas tout seul, Finn m'a gentiment aidé pour tout… il n'était vraiment pas contre l'idée, bien au contraire. Même si Sam a l'air populaire, il l'est pas vraiment aux yeux de l'équipe.

**Quinn** : Il… il t'a rien fait putain !

**Puck** : (s'énervant à son tour) Si ! Il a profité de mon absence pour me piquer tout ce que j'avais ! Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

**Quinn** : Il ne t'a rien volé ! Tu as juste tout perdu tout seul ! (silence) Je commençais vraiment à me dire que j'avais fait une connerie pour nous deux, que tu avais changé…

**Puck** : (la coupant) J'ai changé ! Mais il y a certaines choses que je ne tolère pas, et je ne me laisse pas faire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est toi qui viens m'engueuler ? Sam est pas capable de ramener son cul ici et de m'en foutre une ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est un mec non ?

Quinn soupira d'un air dédaigneux, comme si elle supposait qu'il était trop bête pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

**Quinn** : Je ne veux pas être avec toi Noah ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin le comprendre ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée fracassante de Finn et Rachel dans la salle. Quinn et Puck se redressèrent en les observant d'un air intrigué. Rachel pointait Finn du doigt nerveusement, et celui-ci reculait de quelques pas à chaque fois. Il tentait de s'expliquer, mais Rachel ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Elle le fit reculer jusqu'au fond de la classe sur une chaise. Ils étaient presque à la même hauteur. Les mains sur les hanches, Rachel se retourna vers Puck d'un regard menaçant. Elle aurait presque pu arriver à lui faire peur. Elle faisait peur.

**Rachel** : (à Puck) Toi ! C'est toi qui lui as lancé l'idée !

**Puck** : Hey ! Il est assez grand pour être responsable de ses actes !

**Finn** : Rachel, puisque je te dis que…

**Rachel** : (le coupant) T'es qu'un idiot ! Vous êtes tous les deux idiots ! On ne pourra jamais participer aux régionales ! Il faut être 12 ! Sam a démissionné grâce à vos conneries !

**Finn** : Hum… (hésitant) Tu saurais pas non plus à tout hasard, s'il est parti aussi de l'équipe de football ?

Rachel le frappa sur le torse pour se défouler.

**Quinn**: Quoi? (Surprise et inquiète) Comment ça « démissionné » ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

**Rachel** : Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs à l'instant… on a discuté un peu, et c'est là qu'il me l'a annoncé. (Catastrophée) Sans Sam on est fichu !Et personne ne me remarquera aux régionales, car on ne sera pas assez nombreux pour y participer !

Rachel fit mine de se mettre à pleurer, et Finn la prit dans ses bras.

**Quinn** : (à Puck) T'es qu'un crétin ! Regarde ce que t'as fait !

**Puck** : Je ne le voulais pas ! (se reprenant) En tout cas, pas comme ça.

**Quinn** : Bravo ! Tu as gagné ! Encore une fois ! Continue comme ça, tu vas bientôt battre des records de stupidité à toi tout seul !

Quinn sortit de la salle sans prêter un dernier regard à Puck, plus qu'embarrassé.

Quinn le cherchait, et le trouva. Il se trouvait à son casier, caché derrière la porte entrouverte. Elle se redressa, et prit le ton le plus naturel possible en souriant.

**Quinn** : Hey, Sam !

Sam ferma la porte de son casier sans un sourire de sa part. Il balança son sac à dos sur l'épaule et lui passa devant sans lui prêter attention. Quinn ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait particulièrement. Elle partit sur ses talons.

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) Hum, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

**Sam** : (dur) Ce n'est pas toi. Laisse-moi.

Il ne ralentissait pas le pas, les mains dans les poches. Il avait dit ça d'une voix grave et amère. Quinn lui saisit la manche de son blouson et le força à s'arrêter et lui faire face.

**Quinn** : (arquant un sourcil) On peut parler ?

**Sam** : (haussant le ton) C'est fini Quinn ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de Puck et de ses conneries! Et de votre petit jeu à tous les deux !

Les élèves dans le couloir s'étaient arrêtés et les observaient fixement. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant se passait dans ce lycée. Quinn se sentait mal à l'aise, et sentait surtout le poids de tous ces regards sur ses épaules. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention dans ce genre de situation.

**Quinn** : (fronçant les sourcils, et chuchotant) De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

**Sam** : (levant la voix) J'ai essayé Quinn… vraiment… j'ai essayé de comprendre, d'être bienveillant et compréhensif, pas trop jaloux, gentil, de pas te forcer la main pour passer à l'acte… le mec parfait tu vois. Mais tu ne me fais pas confiance, j'ai besoin de savoir, de l'entendre de ta bouche, me dire réellement ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière entre vous. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas terminé, et je suis pas le seul à le voir, ça crève les yeux. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con. Je suis pas juste le type mignon de service.

Puck était là aussi, à l'écart à écouter leur conversation.

**Sam** : Je tiens vraiment à toi… c'est ça le plus difficile. Mais sous tes airs de sainte ni touche… de « _retour à la virginité_ »… tu es la seule à y croire… et encore, je crois bien que tu me dis ça rien que pour éviter de le faire avec moi. T'es qu'une allumeuse, une cheerleader…

Quinn avait les larmes aux yeux, et se força à regarder le plafond pour ne pas craquer totalement. Puck surgit de nulle part, et se plaça devant Quinn d'un air menaçant.

**Puck** : Tout va bien ?

**Sam** : Tu peux récupérer ta copine, je n'en veux plus ! (à Quinn, énervé) Tu… tu te rends pas compte ! Tu joues avec les gens, et leurs sentiments ! Tu pourrais tout avoir ! Mais finalement tu n'as rien, tu est seule car tu es égoïste !

**Puck** : (serrant la mâchoire) Ne t'avises pas de…

**Sam** : (ignorant la remarque) Je suis entré dans le Glee Club pour toi ! Je me suis ridiculisé pour toi ! Et voilà ce que ça m'a rapporté ! Rien du tout ! Pire, me faire humilier par un mec qui se prend pour un punk !

Puck lui sauta dessus, le prit au col de sa veste et le lança contre les casiers. Les portes s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de métal. Sam voulut riposter et se jeta à son tour sur Puck. La bagarre commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Quinn ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était effrayée.

**Quinn**: Noah ! Sam ! Arrêtez !

Les deux garçons étaient pris dans un accès de fureur. Tout spécialement Sam, qui était tout rouge et nerveux. Il balançait des pieds et des mains à des endroits stratégiques, et parfois n'importe comment. Quinn ne supportait pas cette situation, et personne ne faisait rien pour les séparer. Tous les jeunes avaient formé un espèce de cercle autour d'eux et les encourageaient à se battre. Quinn en eut marre, tenta de s'interposer mais Sam lui colla une droite au moment où son poing allait toucher la joue de Puck. Elle tomba à la renverse, face contre terre. Puck lâcha son dernier accès de violence sur Sam, serra les dents en lui cognant un coup de boule en plein sur le front. Sam alla s'étaler parmi les élèves, alors que Puck se précipitait sur Quinn. Elle était consciente, Puck l'aida à se relever. Il dégagea une longue mèche de cheveux de son visage, et l'observa attentivement. Sa lèvre inférieure était explosée, et un large filet de sang coulait le long de son cou et dans sa bouche. Elle cracha quelques gouttes au sol, soutenue par Puck.

**Puck** : ça va ?

Sam s'approchait de Quinn pour s'excuser, mais Puck se releva immédiatement, l'empêchant d'avancer plus près d'elle.

**Puck** : Un pas de plus vers elle et je te fais remonter les testicules jusqu'aux amygdales.

**Sam** : (à Quinn, inquiet) Je suis désolé… vraiment, je ne voulais pas. C'est un accident, tu le sais. Je ne t'aurai jamais touché !

Il lança un dernier regard à Puck, récupéra ses affaires et déguerpit en vitesse. Puck se retourna vers une Quinn tremblante.

**Puck** : (aux élèves) Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire !

Petit à petit le groupe se dispersa, préférant ne pas énerver Puckerman.

**Puck** : Laisse-moi voir ça…

Elle tendit la joue vers lui, et put constater que sa lèvre avait triplé de volume. Et pourtant, il la trouvait toujours terriblement sexy.

**Quinn** : Je vais bien.

**Puck** : Allons à l'infirmerie.

Puck ramassa les affaires de Quinn et les siennes, passa un bras derrière elle pour la soutenir et ils partirent ensemble.

_A l'infirmerie…_

Quinn et Puck étaient assis sur des lits jumeaux et restaient silencieux. L'infirmière terminait de soigner Puck. Son visage était maintenant tout boursouflé, mais rien de bien méchant. Il s'en sortirait avec seulement un cocard autour de l'œil gauche et quelques contusions sur le visage, notamment une bien méchante sur le front, juste au dessous de sa crête. La femme lui passait un genre de pommade et lui désinfectait les entailles minimes.

**Puck** : (désagréable) Aïe ! Vous me faites mal ! Arrêtez !

Puck se dégagea des mains de l'infirmière, et celle-ci râla en partant. Hors de sa vue, il s'arracha les quelques pansements qu'elle avait eu le temps d'appliquer en jurant. Il se tourna vers Quinn, et vit qu'elle l'observait calmement. Son cœur s'emporta, et il se sentit aussitôt gêné et maladroit. Son seul réflexe fut de baisser la tête, pour éviter de recroiser son regard. Quinn n'avait pas grand-chose non plus, sa lèvre inférieure était encore un peu gonflée, mais sa taille était redevenue presque à la normale. Une simple fente lui barrait la lèvre sur le coté, témoignant de son altercation entre les deux hommes. Elle sauta au sol, se plaça devant Puck et prit les cotons que l'infirmière avait laissé. Elle fit couler un peu de désinfectant sur l'un d'eux, encadra le visage de Puck de ses mains, et entreprit de lui passer dessus. Ce dernier se laissa faire et ne dit rien. Ses gestes étaient doux, tout comme ses mains, et ses yeux bienveillants. Il se retint à un moment pour ne pas gémir comme une fillette lorsqu'elle passa le coton sur un endroit particulièrement touché. Elle le remarqua et cela la fit sourire, mais elle se maudit instantanément. Sa lèvre la tirait toujours, et lui arracha une larme au coin de l'œil.

**Puck** : (sincère) Je suis désolé Quinn.

Elle le toisa un moment avant de répondre.

**Quinn** : Je sais. (silence et levant un sourcil) Si je te remets des pansements pour aider les plaies à cicatriser, tu vas les enlever ceux-là aussi ?

**Puck** : Non. (souriant) Enfin, je vais attendre que tu partes.

Quinn déballa les bandages et les colla sur le visage de Puck. Il ne sentait pratiquement rien.

**Puck** : Tu es meilleure que les vraies infirmières.

**Quinn** : Y'a pas de mal quand on les voit… ne serait-ce que Terrie Schuester…

**Puck**: Pas faux.

**Quinn** : Voilà, ça devrait t'aider à cicatriser un peu. Tu en auras besoin pour tes matchs et tes entrainements.

**Puck** : (sautant au sol) Merci Fabray.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leur visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puck tenta sa chance, et céda surtout à son envie la plus profonde. Il se pencha vers Quinn, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais ne lui rendit pas non plus son baiser. Il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir capter une quelconque attention de sa part.

**Puck** : J'espère que ça pourra aussi t'aider à cicatriser… n'importe quelle blessure.

**Quinn** : Je…

**Puck** : (la coupant) Hey… (Souriant) c'est pas une demande en mariage. Ça ne t'engage à rien. J'en avais juste envie c'est tout.

Quinn tenta d'esquisser un faible sourire malgré sa lèvre en piteux état.

**Quinn** : (récupérant ses affaires) Je devrais y aller. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses.

Puck restait planté là, les bras ballants.

**Puck** : On était sensé répéter la chanson ce soir.

Quinn se retourna, ses livres plaqués contre sa poitrine, hésitante.

**Quinn** : (résignée) On improvisera demain… de toutes façons, c'est juste un exercice, c'est pas noté.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard, et tourna les talons.

**Puck** : Quinn ! Si tu as besoin, appelle-moi.

Elle le remercia une dernière fois, et promis de faire le nécessaire si besoin était. Puck se retrouvait seul, une nouvelle fois. Mais il souriait. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.

_Fin du chapitre 4 _

_TBC … _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce troisième chapitre, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ! _


	4. You're The One That I Want

Bienvenue au chapitre 4 ! Et, oui déjà ! Je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos reviews, ça booste ! ^^ Et tout particulièrement Clow', ma groupie ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de monde lise cette fic honnêtement (les stats sont là pour ça :p). Donc j'en suis assez fière. J'espère que vous allez me suivre dans cette fic jusqu'à la fin, et continuer à être des gentils Gleek's en commant les chapites.

Pour en revenir à la fic (oui quand même, on est là pour ça ne l'oublions pas). Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de mettre les autres personnages un peu plus en avant, notamment avec des chansons… et en parlant des chansons, j'ai juste mis le premier couplet et le refrain, sinon ça faisait vraiment trop long. Vous retrouverez tous les liens pour écouter les chansons à la fin de la page (c'est plus sympa avec du son ^^) pour vous donner un aperçu.

Enfin, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic (comme d'hab'). Sur ce, bonne lecture mes chers Gleek's !

**Chapitre 4 : You're the one that I Want**** ( Grease, version Angus & Julia Stone)**

_Vendredi matin_

Quinn arrivait tout juste au lycée, elle n'était pas encore sortie de sa voiture. La journée n'avait pas encore commencé qu'elle était déjà fatiguée, physiquement et mentalement. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir beaucoup, trop occupée à réfléchir aux derniers évènements de la veille. Elle passa son index léger sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle n'avait plus mal, seulement cela lui procurait encore quelques picotements. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle le méritait. Bon, peut être que recevoir une droite était un peu exagéré et douloureux, mais au moins la leçon avait été retenue. Tout ce que Sam lui avait débité était vrai, même si sous certains angles, il l'avait très mal exprimé. Quinn voulait redevenir l'ancienne _Quinn,_ mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que cette version était morte. Au lieu d'essayer de redevenir à tout prix l'ancienne _Quinn_, elle devrait se concentrer sur la nouvelle _Quinn_, aller de l'avant, beaucoup plus intéressante, et plus naturelle. Encore fallait-il savoir qui elle voulait être.

Par chance c'était le dernier jour de la semaine avant le week-end, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit enfin de sa Jetta rouge, et emprunta le chemin qui menait à l'entrée du lycée. Elle commençait avec une heure d'histoire. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la classe. Cependant d'habitude, Sam prenait place à ses cotés pour cette matière. Bonjour les réjouissances s'ils devaient passer l'heure ensemble l'un à coté de l'autre. Sam entra, hésita avant de s'assoir, mais finalement passa son chemin pour prendre place à coté d'une blonde inconnue. Quinn se sentait mal à l'aise, elle percevait son regard dans son dos. Finalement, il ne restait qu'une place dans la classe, et le dernier élève à entrer fut Jacob. Il sourit en gloussant et s'assit à coté de Quinn, qui prit d'entrée ses distances avec lui. Elle prit ses affaires et les bougea de l'autre coté du bureau, bien à l'écart. Il n'avait pas un mauvais fond, mais elle l'avait toujours trouvé pervers… en particulier avec Rachel. Sans oublier qu'il avait publié des tas de conneries sur son blog, et surtout la nouvelle qui mit tout le monde au courant de sa grossesse l'an passé. Lorsque l'heure se termina, la cloche sonna comme une bénédiction aux yeux de Quinn, elle en soupira de soulagement.

Elle récupéra ses affaires et fila dans la salle du Glee Club, suivie de près par Sam. Néanmoins surprise, elle se garda de lui poser la question. Ils entrèrent dans la salle en même temps, elle se dirigea vers Kurt et Mercedes, alors que Sam s'asseyait dans un coin de la pièce. Santana vint à sa rencontre et ils se mirent à discuter.

**Quinn** : Hey !

**Kurt** : Oh, j'aime beaucoup ta robe ma petite Quinn.

Quinn se demanda d'abord s'il disait ça sur un ton ironique ou non, puis lui sourit à tout hasard.

**Quinn** : Merci. (À Kurt) Alors, comment se sont passées les répétitions avec _Miss J'en-fais-des-tonnes _?

**Kurt** : A vrai dire… mieux que ce que je pensais ! Même si je n'apprécie pas énormément Rachel, je me dis que si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. On a partagé le chant. C'est gagnant-gagnant pour tous les deux.

**Quinn** : (feignant) Super !

**Mercedes** : (plissant les yeux et la pointant du doigt) Quinn, on me la fait pas à moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, c'est par rapport aux membres du Glee Club, et on n'est même pas au courant ! ? (offensée) On est copines non ?

**Quinn** : (se défendant) C'est pas une gloire ! J'aurais préféré que personne ne soit blessé… que rien ne soit arrivé. (silence) Juste une dispute qui a mal tourné.

**Mercedes** : (levant un sourcil) Sam t'a fait ça ?

Mercedes pointa son doigt en direction de la bouche de Quinn.

**Quinn** : (la rassurant) Je vais bien. Un simple accident.

**Kurt** : Apparemment, Puck était de la partie. Deux mecs qui se battent pour toi… deux mecs sexy qui plus est ! (rêvant) Je serai capable de vendre ma veste Gucci collection été 2010 pour avoir ça au moins une fois.

Quinn resta silencieuse un moment, mais devant le regard pesant de ses amis, elle se sentit obligée de leur révéler.

**Quinn** : (chuchotant) On s'est embrassés avec Puck.

**Mercedes** : (rigolant et criant) Mama ! Quelle dévergondée !

**Kurt** : (levant un sourcil) Dévergondée ? Rappelle-toi qu'elle a fait bien pire l'année dernière… Elle a vu le petit Jésus !

**Quinn** : (vexée et s'énervant) Hey, j'suis là ! J'vous entends !

Puck entra dans la salle, croisa le regard de Sam qui n'insista pas longtemps, et prit sa place habituelle à gauche, juste dessous Quinn.

**Mercedes** : Quand on parle du loup…

**Kurt** : … il montre la queue.

Kurt et Mercedes se jetèrent un regard complice et sous entendu, avant de s'esclaffer de rire. Ces deux là étaient incontrôlables.

**Quinn** : (leur tournant le dos, s'asseyant) Vous m'exaspérez tous les deux.

On voyait bien l'hématome autour de l'œil de Puck. Il se retourna et lança un regard en coin à Quinn qui fit d'abord mine de l'ignorer, puis finalement lui sourit. Soulagé, il se retourna. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Will arriva le dernier, posa sa sacoche de travail sur le rebord du piano, il commença, enthousiaste.

**Will** : J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le moral de la troupe perdit quelques degrés en seulement une seconde.

**Rachel** : Commencez par la bonne ! Comme ça, ça atténuera l'annonce de la seconde. J'ai lu ça sur un site internet spécialisé la dernière fois.

**Will** : Comme vous voudrez. Donc, la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai enfin les noms de nos adversaires pour les communales.

Personne ne réagit, même pas Rachel. Tous attendaient la seconde annonce. Ils retenaient tous leur souffle.

**Will** : Mais… on tombe contre Vocal Adrenaline et X-Perience Musical.

La tension retomba enfin au sein des membres et tous commencèrent à se plaindre chacun leur tour.

**Finn** : C'est une blague ? On n'a aucune chance.

**Puck** : Autant ne pas se présenter.

Rachel le foudroya du regard à son commentaire. Passer la chance de se faire remarquer ? JAMAIS !

**Rachel** : (faussement convaincue) Ils ne sont pas _si_ doués que ça.

Tous la regardèrent d'un air pathétique, alors elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

**Rachel** : Ok, non on est foutus.

**Will** : Non, allez on se reprend. Voyez ça plutôt comme une chance ! Une seconde chance, votre revanche de l'année dernière face à eux !

Will était toujours (presque toujours) enthousiaste vis-à-vis de la chorale. Il essayait de les motiver comme il pouvait, avec ses arguments bien à lui. Artie le regarda d'un air d'autoroute, blasé.

**Artie** : M. Schuester, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites des fois ?

**Mercedes** : Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de la naine ! On n'a aucune chance…. Même avec mes supers notes à la Beyonce!

**Will** : Alors à vous de vous surpasser ! Vous êtes une équipe ! Vous valez bien mieux que les Vocal Adrenaline.

Tout le monde se tut. Tous les élèves réfléchissaient à une parade, une échappatoire, à LA solution miracle qui les ferait gagner contre leurs adversaires.

**Quinn** : Après tout… Jesse Saint James a quitté la chorale cette année non ? Il est parti à l'université n'est-ce pas ?

**Rachel** : (réfléchissant) Oui, il devait partir dès son diplôme en poche. Il n'a pas pu le louper. (Souriant, et redevenant excitée) Quinn a raison. On a peut être une chance finalement.

**Finn** : (fixant Rachel) On aurait pu avoir une chance s'ils n'avaient pas recruté Sunshine… et la faute à qui ?

Rachel se fit toute petite, puis se redressa d'un coup.

**Rachel** : (fière) Sunshine sera mon défi. Ce sera ma mission de la contrer.

**Will** : Vous voyez ! Il n'y a pas de quoi vous en faire. Tout va bien se passer, vous allez gérer tout ça au mieux.

Kurt fit mine de tousser, mais ce fut juste pour prendre la parole.

**Kurt** : Mr Schuester ? Puis-je vous demander qui sont les « X-Perience Musical » ?

**Will** : Ne vous en faites pas pour eux. C'est la toute première chorale du lycée Ronald Reagan… je pense qu'ils ne sont pas au point. Ce ne sont pas eux nos plus gros concurrents.

Le moral des troupes remonta un peu à ces commentaires. Si Rachel se chargeait du cas « _Sunshine_ », ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter. Rachel ferait tout pour la surpasser et partir aux régionales de toutes façons.

**Will** : Maintenant… (se frottant les mains) voyons un petit peu ce que vous nous avez préparé. Rappelez-vous, c'était sur le thème du Jeu. (s'asseyant avec les élèves) Qui veut passer en premier ?

**Finn** : (se retournant vers Mercedes) On y va ? Nous M. Schuester, on veut bien.

Finn et Mercedes se mirent au milieu de la salle face aux spectateurs.

**Will** : Vous avez choisi quoi ?

**Mercedes** : « _I'm A Player_ » par KGB.

**Will** : Très bien, allez-y !

**Mercedes** : _I'm a player and I know it  
But with you boy I never ever show it  
I've got to got to put my move on  
Get my groove on I get down with my shoes on_

**Finn**_ : I'm just a freak everyday of the week  
I need to find a new girl to come play with me  
Here kitty kitty we can get busy  
You're so young and oh so pretty_

**Mercedes**: _So gimme gimme …_

**Finn**_ : that sauce girl aw girl  
Maybe we could hit it off girl _

**Mercedes**_ : Gimme gimme … _

**Finn**_ : that sauce girl aw girl aw girl… _

**Mercedes & Finn**_ : I'm a player  
Said I'm a player for sure  
But you'll never know_

La musique s'arrêta en même temps que les deux chanteurs. Will et les autres les applaudirent, et Finn et Mercedes se sourirent mutuellement. Ils paraissaient assez contents de leur prestation. Finn avait tenté quelques pas de danse, mais s'était très vite senti mal à l'aise et avait arrêté.

**Will** : Vraiment pas mal ! C'est sympa Finn de te voir dans ce genre de musique, ça te change vraiment. Et Mercedes comme toujours, c'était super ! Vous avez aussi respecté la règle qu'on avait établie en début de semaine. Rien à dire !

Finn alla s'assoir à coté de Rachel qui le félicita encore une fois, et Mercedes à coté de Kurt. Ils se tapèrent dans la main.

**Will** : Les suivants ?

Mike se leva et Brittany le suivit.

**Will** : ça sera ?

**Mike**: « _The Game Is Over_ » par les N'Sync

Puck étouffa un grognement partagé par ses camarades.

**Will** : Hey, c'est une très bonne chanson ! Tu n'aimes pas les boys bands c'est ça ?

**Puck** : (se défendant) C'est ringard M. Schuester !

**Will** : Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez les _Acafellas_ ?

**Puck** : C'est bien ce que je disais ! Ça n'a pas marché, c'est ringard !

Will lui jeta un regard navré, ils ne connaissaient rien à la musique ces jeunes. Il fit signe à Brittany et Mike de commencer. Ces derniers acquiescèrent et appuyèrent sur le bouton _Start_ du poste.

Brittany se plaça au centre de la pièce, et bougea au rythme de la musique. Mike ne commença à danser que lorsqu'il chanta son premier couplet.

**Mike** : _The game is over  
Ah yeah  
Ah yeah_

**Brittany : **_Invincible  
Is what you think you are  
But you're just so typical  
Though you think that you're a star_

**Mike** : _You act like  
Everyone revolves around you  
Baby you dropped the ball  
And now the game is through_

**Brittany: **_'Cause you tried to play both sides  
You got caught up in your lies_

**Mike**: _And now you're running  
You're running out of time_

**Brittany**_: You played yourself_

**Mike**: _Game over, the Game Is Over … _

Pendant leur chant, Mike et Brittany n'avaient pas arrêté de danser comme des professionnels. Ils avaient effectué quelques portés assez difficiles, et au niveau de la voix, cela s'était ressenti. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la fin, essoufflés.

Tout le monde les applaudit.

**Will** : C'était pas mal… Mike le chant c'est pas ton truc, mais va falloir que tu t'entraines, au moins à chanter juste. Tu fais les chœurs dans la chorale, ça peut s'entendre. Brittany, tu as retenu toutes les paroles, je suis très fier de toi.

Brittany lui sourit et prit ça comme un compliment.

**Will** : Les prochains ?

Rachel et Kurt se levèrent à leur tour tout souriant.

**Rachel** : Nous allons vous interpréter _« I Hate you Then I Love You_ » par Céline Dion et Andrea Boccelli.

Kurt à coté acquiesça en souriant, et en lançant un regard confiant à Mercedes. Cette dernière leva ses deux pouces dans sa direction en clignant de l'œil.

**Rachel** : _I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try_

**Kurt** : _No matter what you do you drive me crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone_

**Rachel**_ : You make me sad_

**Kurt** : _You make me die_

**Rachel** : _You make me laugh_

**Kurt** : _You make me cry _

**Rachel**_ : I hate you_

**Kurt** : _Then I love you_

Comme pour les autres, tout le monde les applaudit. Rachel et Kurt se prirent la main et firent une petite révérence au public. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire et Kurt était aux anges.

**Will** : C'était très bien comme d'habitude. Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à chanter ensemble sans vous étriper, et vous avez choisi une chanson qui vous plaisait et convenait à tous les deux. Toujours dans votre style. J'adhère complètement.

Rachel ricana et Kurt roula des yeux en allant reprendre sa place.

Puck se retourna vers Quinn pour sonder son regard. Elle se leva et il comprit que c'était leur tour. Il attrapa sa guitare folk et ils imitèrent leurs camarades en se plaçant en face d'eux.

**Puck** : Hum… M. Schue ? On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de s'entrainer… donc soyez assez sympas avec nous.

**Will** : Nous verrons bien. Vous avez choisi quoi ?

**Quinn** : « _Playground_ » de Robert Francis

Puck et Quinn échangèrent un regard puis Puck gratta les premiers accords. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Quinn se retenait pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sam.

**Puck** : _There's a place inside each tear, _

_That you'd shed for me in fear _

_Of my knowing all the darkness _

_That you sang to every night_

**Quinn** : _You're pale white, _

_It's dressed in bones and skin it shoxs,_

_It's not a feeling that you own_

**Puck & Quinn** : _We were a playground not a home_

_but it was worse to be alone_

**Quinn** : _I've got a long way to go_  
**Puck** :_ I've got to carry you load_  
**Quinn** : _I had a heart too heavy to hold_  
**Puck** : _You were my playground_

**Quinn** : _And I was your home_

Will les applaudit en premier suivit de près par les élèves, enthousiastes. Sam et Santana quant à eux, s'en abstinrent. Santana avait les bras croisés et Sam les regardait d'un air amer.

Puck lâcha sa guitare et sourit à Quinn qui lui rendit aussitôt. Elle le trouvait vraiment adorable sous ses airs de voyou, et terriblement sexy avec son hématome autour de l'œil. Elle aimait les bad boys.

**Will** : Très belle chanson. Je ne la connaissais pas en fait. Le thème est respecté là aussi. Je suis en fait assez surpris de votre prestation, étant donné que vous n'avez pas répété, ce qui prouve que vous avez une véritable alchimie vous deux. (souriant) Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part que le niveau ne cesse de monter dans cette chorale !

**Quinn** : Merci Mr Schue.

Puck et Quinn allèrent s'assoir, mais cette fois Quinn choisit une place libre à coté de Puck. Il ne dit rien mais sourit simplement.

**Will** : Et les prochains sont ?

Santana se leva, les mains sur les hanches et l'air hautain.

**Santana** : C'est nous !

Ils descendirent les quelques marches et Santana plissa des yeux en regardant Puck et Quinn. Cette dernière roula des yeux à son comportement. Puck lui renvoya un regard dur et Santana lui répondit par une moue désinvolte.

**Sam** : Nous avons choisi « _It's a game_ » par Bay city rollers. Un classique des années 70.

**Will** : (acquiesçant) Je connais.

**Santana** : On peut commencer ?

Santana sourit à Sam, et la musique s'enclencha. Le jeune homme tapa du pied pour donner le rythme tout en claquant des doigts pour se donner une certaine contenance. Santana s'avança vers le public et se trémoussa sur la musique en chantant.

**Santana** : _The clown came down to meet me_

_With a smile upon his face_

_He fired his starting pistol _

_And began the human race _

**Sam** : _There were faces all around me _

_They were running everywhere _

_But everywhere is nowhere _

_And nowhere isn't there _

**Santana** : _It's a game, a game, a game that we're playing_

**Sam** : _Well, I don't mind but I don't make the rules_

**Santana** : _It's a game, a game, a game that we're playing_

**Sam : **_Just a game for lovers and fools_

La musique s'arrêta et nos deux interprètes saluèrent leur public qui les applaudissait. Santana sautillait sur place et Sam avait l'air assez ravi de sa troisième prestation au sein du Glee Club.

**Will** : C'était franchement pas mal tous les deux ! C'était pas du tout le genre de musique que je vous aurais vu interpréter mais pourquoi pas ? On est là pour essayer. Vous avez bien joué le jeu comme vous l'obligeait le thème imposé mais aussi dans votre chanson. Super reprise.

**Sam** : Merci beaucoup.

**Will** : Au fait Sam… j'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais quitter le Glee Club…

Le regard de Sam croisa celui de Quinn qui était en train de le scruter, puis revint sur Will. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

**Sam** : J'avais effectivement prévu d'arrêter le Glee Club. L'ambiance est bonne, je m'y plais, mais en tant que quaterback de l'équipe de football, je n'arrivais plus à tout concilier. (silence) Heureusement, Santana ici présente m'a convaincu de rester. Au moins pour le prochain concours. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber.

Santana prit la pause « Ghetto » en croisant les bras d'un air rebelle lorsque Sam la désigna, puis éclata de rire avant de rejoindre Brittany tout en haut des marches.

**Will** : (souriant) D'accord. Je suis ravi de t'entendre continuer avec nous. Et j'espère que tu continueras même en ayant gagné les communales. Ce serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. (silence) Et les derniers… Artie et Tina !

Artie roula au milieu de la pièce, face à ses camarades et Tina le rejoignit avec un encouragement de la part de Mike. Troublés tous les deux, Artie lui sourit pour la mettre en confiance. Elle lui sourit en retour, et il comprit qu'elle le remerciait intérieurement.

**Tina** : Nous allons chanter « _Can We Still Be Friends_ » par Todd Rundgren.

Will acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis Artie lança un regard à Brad (le pianiste qui est toujours là) pour lui donner le top départ. Il joua les premières notes et :

**Tina**_ : We can't play this game anymore but_

_Can we still be friends ?_

_Things just can't go on like before but_

_Can we still be friends ? _

**Artie**_ : We had something to learn _

_Now, it's time for the wheel to turn _

_Things are said one by one_

_Before you know, it's all gone_

**Tina**_ : Let's admit we made a mistake but_

**Artie**_ : Can we still be friends ? _

**Tina**_ : Heartbreak's never easy to take but_

**Artie**_ : Can we still be friends ? _

Tina et Artie s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Tina était face à Artie, mais celui-ci était quant à lui face au public. Il ne se retourna qu'au dernier moment et lui sourit.

**Artie** : (sincère) Je veux redevenir ton ami Tina.

**Tina** : (souriant) Moi aussi Artie.

Tina s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule en signe d'amitié.

**Will** : Très belle reprise. Je vous félicite vraiment pour ce travail. Vous avez su mettre vos différends de coté, c'était exemplaire.

Will se leva pour reprendre sa place habituelle au milieu de la salle, pour que tout le monde puisse mieux l'entendre.

**Will** : Vous avez tous été géniaux ! Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux comme chorale. Et je suis tout à fait honnête avec vous. Nous allons écraser les Vocal Adrenaline !

Toute la salle se leva pour applaudir les belles paroles de leur professeur si enjoué. Le moral des troupes remonta en flèche, et tous étaient maintenant excités à l'idée de la prochaine étape. La cloche sonna à cet instant précis.

**Will** : Réfléchissez aux chansons que vous aimeriez interpréter pour le concours. Je vous fais confiance, c'est pour vous ! Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end ! Profitez-en !

Tous le remercièrent à leur tour, avant de ranger et récupérer leurs affaires chacun de leur coté.

Puck se pencha vers Quinn.

**Puck** : Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce weekend?

**Quinn** : Hum… (réfléchissant) non. Pas vraiment.

**Puck** : On pourrait s'organiser un truc ensemble ?

**Quinn** : (voyant exactement où il voulait en venir) Puck, je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais… mais… mais pour de nombreuses raisons, je dois refuser.

**Puck** : Pourquoi ?

**Quinn** : J'ai un tas de millions de choses à faire.

**Puck** : Tu viens de dire que t'étais libre!

**Quinn** : (se rattrapant) J'avais oublié. Je dois m'entrainer pour les Cheerios.

**Puck** : Tu ne fais plus partie de l'équipe, si ?

**Quinn** : (désagréable) Sue ne m'a pas virée, ok ?

**Puck** : Okey, si tu le dis… (insistant) mais ça ne va pas te prendre deux jours quand même.

**Quinn** : (catégorique) Et bien si justement.

**Puck** : On pourra sortir ensemble un de ces quatre ? Ou il vaut mieux que j'arrête de suite d'insister comme un con ?

**Quinn** : Je ne sais pas. Seulement, tu ne trouves pas que tu accélères un peu les choses ? Hier je sortais encore avec Sam. Laisse-moi le temps de respirer.

**Puck** : (comprenant) D'accord. (souriant) C'est juste que je ne tiens pas à me faire piquer la place entre temps…

**Quinn** : (lui rendant son sourire) Tu es en haut de ma liste. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

**Puck** : (intrigué) Quelle liste ?

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil, d'un air mutin) Va savoir tiens…

Elle lui jeta un clin d'œil en souriant et tourna les talons.

Le lendemain matin, Puck roupillait dans son lit tranquillement. Quelques rayons de soleil venaient lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et la caressa légèrement. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois lentement, mais le jour le gênait. Il se sentait encore fatigué et n'avait vraiment pas le courage de se lever maintenant. Il ferma les yeux, prit son oreiller et se retourna dans le lit en grognant.

**Puck** : Non m'man…

**?** : Noah… C'est l'heure…

Il reconnut cette voix aussitôt. Il se paralysa dans son lit, ouvrit les yeux puis finalement se retourna pour l'observer. Encore à moitié endormi, il plissa des yeux pour mieux distinguer.

**Puck** : Quinn ?

Quinn était assise sur le rebord de son lit, un sourcil levé et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres amusée.

**Quinn** : Oui, c'est moi.

**Puck** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Quinn** : Ta mère m'a demandée de te réveiller…

Quinn se leva, et son ventre rebondi de jeune femme enceinte apparut.

**Puck** : (inquiet) Tu es encore enceinte ? De qui ?

**Quinn** : (fronçant les sourcils) De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Elle s'avança vers Puck et posa une main sur son front pour contrôler sa température. Elle avait les mains chaudes et douces, alors il se détendit un peu.

**Quinn** : (suspicieuse) Tu vas bien ?

**Puck** : (se reprenant) Ouai, ouai…

**Quinn** : Tu te rappelles ? J'ai emménagé chez toi…

Puck se redressa dans son lit, et constata de sa nudité partielle. Il rattrapa la couette et la jeta sur lui précipitamment. Quinn le remarqua et sourit à son comportement.

**Quinn** : (sarcastique) Je t'en prie… comme si ça te gênait que je te vois … Je te rappelle qu'on dort ensemble tous les soirs…

Puck en resta bouche bée. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Quinn Fabray ne dormait pas dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas rester du moins… soit disant qu'il prenait toute la place.

**Quinn** : (lui caressant la joue) Tu es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air tout chamboulé…

**Puck** : (souriant) Je vais bien maintenant. (secouant la tête) Un mauvais rêve c'est tout.

**Quinn** : Okey.

Elle se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa tendrement, puis sourit d'un air coquin. Il se laissa faire sans rien dire.

**Quinn** : (chuchotant) Le reste on verra ce soir. En attendant, ton petit déj' t'attend en bas.

Elle se releva enfin, et posa ses mains sur son ventre et sortit de la chambre. Puck se laissa retomber dans les draps mollement. Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Mais peut importait après tout, elle était là avec lui. Non, elles étaient là. Beth n'avait pas encore quitté le cocon familial si on pouvait dire. Il avait dû faire un de ces voyages spatio-temporels comme dans les séries TV ou _Retour vers le futur_…

**Quinn** : (à travers la porte, criant) Lève-toi ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait au temple ce matin !

Puck leva un sourcil plus qu'intrigué pour une fois. Quelque chose clochait. Au temple ? Depuis quand Quinn était juive ? Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais une nouvelle main vint lui tapoter gentiment la joue. Il sourit, sachant pertinemment que c'était Quinn qui revenait à la charge pour le sortir du lit.

**Puck** : Quinn ? Je sortirai que lorsque tu m'auras rejoint sous les draps.

**?** : Non, C'est quelqu'un de moins attirant sûrement… ta mère !

Puck rouvrit les yeux et comprit de suite. Il venait juste de se réveiller, et cette petite scène avec Quinn n'avait été qu'un rêve. C'était sa mère depuis le début qui tentait de le faire émerger.

Puck grogna bruyamment et lança un coup d'œil à son réveil.

**Puck** : (râlant dans l'oreiller) M'man ! Il est 8h du mat' ! On est samedi ! Je dors !

Sa mère s'approcha de la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et ouvrit en grand les volets.

**Puck** : (capitulant) Je te déteste…

**Mère** : Je t'aime aussi fils. Hier tu m'as promis de venir avec moi au temple.

**Puck** : Je n'étais pas sérieux !

**Mère** : Si cette petite chrétienne vivait encore ici, tu te serais converti et tu irais à l'église à sa demande.

Puck daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez, et fit face à sa mère qui paraissait très grande vu de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, bien conservée pour son âge, qui travaillait beaucoup et qui prenait soin de ses deux enfants toute seule.

**Puck** : (agacé) Quinn maman ! Elle s'appelle Quinn ! Comment tu fais pour pas te rappeler de son prénom après qu'elle ait passé des semaines à vivre chez nous ?

**Mère** : (snobant ostensiblement sa question) Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas _Quinn_ qui fait ta lessive… la prochaine fois essaie de ne pas rêver trop fort et de laisser tes draps propres. On dirait que ta sœur vient de pisser dedans…

Elle prit le chemin de la sortie alors que Puck était déjà dégouté des traces sur les tissus.

**Mère** : Sois prêt dans 15 minutes. On t'attend en bas. Oh et j'oubliais… Habille-toi convenablement, et sors-moi cette boucle d'oreille ridicule. On dirait une fille.

_10h, devant la synagogue. _

Puck était appuyé contre le mur d'enceinte du temple, les mains dans les poches à regarder fixement le sol. Il réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Et plus particulièrement à celle qui le hantait maintenant jusque dans ses rêves, il s'agissait de Quinn. Il repensait à leur relation depuis le tout début. Avant même qu'il ne songe à la faire boire pour coucher avec. C'était la semaine de la rentrée pour les nouveaux premières années au lycée McKinley. Puck se trouvait avec Finn son meilleur ami de toujours qui le surpassait déjà de deux bonnes têtes à l'époque (après Finn a arrêté de grandir, heureusement pour lui). Ils entrèrent en cours, prirent place au milieu de la classe. Quinn, suivie de ses deux acolytes, Santana et Brittany, toutes les trois habillées en uniforme des Cheerios, demandèrent de prendre la parole avant que le cours ne commence. Elle s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur et avait déclaré être la nouvelle Capitaine des cheerleaders, mais que malheureusement pour elles, les Cheerios étaient en voie d'extinction car il manquait des joueurs dans l'équipe de football. Et de ce fait, si l'équipe se dissolvait, les Cheerleaders n'avaient d'autre choix que de démissionner à leur tour, n'ayant plus personne à encourager. Ce qui entrainait une autre conséquence, la disparition totale des jupes courtes plissées rouges dans les couloirs. Finn leva le bras pour poser une question. Quinn lui sourit d'un sourire hypocrite, et il demanda où se trouvait la fiche d'inscription pour l'équipe de football. Des dizaines de bras se levèrent dans la salle et bientôt le lycée aurait pu avoir deux équipes entières pour jouer. Puck s'y était inscrit pour les mêmes raisons que Finn : sortir avec des filles. Après, vous connaissez la suite. Quinn a choisi Finn parce qu'il était gentil et qu'il était le quaterback de l'équipe, et surtout parce qu'il était bien trop empoté pour la forcer à perdre sa virginité avec lui. Mais Puck, ce qu'il voulait réellement, c'était que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il est. Et ce quelqu'un c'était Quinn Fabray. Il l'avait finalement eue. Puck obtient toujours ce qu'il désire… mais c'est souvent à période limitée. Bref, Quinn l'avait tellement changé à l'intérieur… Sa mère ne l'aimait pas beaucoup à cette _Quinn _comme elle disait. Elle lui avait mené la vie dure lorsque cette dernière avait emménagé chez eux. Elle lui interdisait beaucoup de choses, comme manger du bacon par exemple, chose très difficile à faire en période de grossesse. Mais surtout, elle la regardait d'un air hautain du style « _Tu as ruiné la vie de mon fils, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais_ ». Puck savait que même sans cet incident, sa mère ne l'aurait jamais apprécié, pour la simple et bonne raison que Quinn n'était pas juive. Elle fut soulagée d'apprendre le départ de Quinn lorsqu'elle alla emménager pour quelques temps chez Mercedes, au grand désespoir de Puck. Mais ça en était fini de cette période. Ils repartiraient bientôt sur de nouvelles bases plus solides, même s'il doutait de pouvoir contrôler certaines pulsions. Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou à ses pieds, qui atterrit de l'autre coté de la rue.

**?** : Wow… je ne savais pas que tu t'en prenais à plus petit que toi maintenant.

Rachel apparut à ses cotés, un sourire en coin. Puck la dévisagea puis observa son accoutrement. Il se rappela une expression que Kurt avait sorti sur Rachel _« Rachel a toujours le don de s'habiller en grand-mère et d'avoir l'air d'une gamine_ ». C'était encore exactement ça.

**Rachel** : (dubitative) Alors… tu viens prier ?

**Puck** : (fronçant les sourcils) Est-ce que j'ai une tête à prier ? J'essaie de faire plaisir à ma mère.

**Rachel** : Oh okey… moi je suis venue avec mes deux pères. (Dégoutée) D'habitude nous ne venons pas ici, nous avons notre temple de quartier, plus grand et bien plus classe. Mais bon, comme il est en rénovation, nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

Voyant que Puck ne répondait pas, absorbé par ses pensées, elle lui demanda ce pour quoi il était venu prier. Peut être que ce sujet l'aiderait à mieux s'ouvrir.

**Puck** : Je suis Puckzilla, je prie pas, t'avais pas compris la première fois ? C'est pour les nanas la prière. Et je ne vois pas sur quoi je pourrais dépenser mes bonnes paroles.

**Rachel** : (levant les yeux au ciel, agacée) Je sais pas, quelqu'un que tu apprécies peut être ? Même quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

Puck leva un sourcil, pas certain de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

**Rachel** : (impatiente) Quinn Fabray ?

**Puck** : Oh… donc on y arrive…

Puck s'assit sur le rebord du trottoir, et Rachel l'imita.

**Rachel** : Je ne sais pas si prier est un moyen efficace de garder sain et sauf ceux que tu aimes. Je prie souvent pour Finn… pour qu'il soit plus courageux, moins bête…

**Puck** : (blaguant) Pour qu'il retrouve miraculeusement sa virginité et que Lopez se fasse mystérieusement écrasée par un bus ?

Rachel allait pour lui répondre mais se stoppa dans son élan, bien trop surprise par ses mots. Un peu offensée, elle se renfrogna et le pointa de son index.

**Rachel** : (blessée) ça, c'était méchant.

**Puck** : (rigolant) C'était pour plaisanter… (se reprenant) Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû.

**Rachel** : Pas grave. (silence) Donc… tu comptes m'en dire plus ?

**Puck** : (catégorique) Non.

**Rachel** : (vexée) Pourquoi ?

**Puck** : Je ne veux pas que tout le Glee Club soit au courant. Sans offense, mais tu es la commère de service. Une fois que tu sais, tu es obligée d'en parler.

Rachel réfléchit quelques minutes en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait raison.

**Rachel** : Si je suis la commère et chieuse de service. Qui es-tu ?

**Puck** : (fier) Le badass !

**Rachel** : Que tu veux faire croire…

**Puck** : Je te le redis ? Puckzilla ! Pucksaurus ! Oublie pas que je suis parti en prison.

**Rachel** : Okey, tu as raison. Et Quinn, c'est qui ?

**Puck** : La capitaine des Cheerios ? La présidente du Celibacy Club ?

Rachel étouffa un rire puis se reprit en voyant la tête de meurtrier de Puck.

**Rachel** : Désolée, mais avec ce que tu lui as fait l'an dernier… Je ne la vois plus trop comme une fille prude. Pour moi ? C'est une gentille garce cachée derrière un visage d'ange. Elle menace sans arrêt de me frapper, et c'est elle qui a dessiné tous les graffitis de moi dans les toilettes des mecs dans des positions que je ne soupçonnais même pas.

**Puck** : (souriant) Celui à coté de la fenêtre est à mourir de rire ! Et pour information, j'ai aussi souvent envie de passer mes nerfs sur toi, spécialement quand tu n'arrêtes pas de parler… de toi.

**Rachel** : (acquiesçant) Je sais. Les gens n'arrivent pas à comprendre ce coté de ma personnalité. Hormis Finn. On dit que c'est un gène très présent chez les divas.

Puck replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura avec ses bras. Il voulait lui demander… mais à quel prix ? Pourrait-il réellement s'en remettre ? Et Quinn ? Pourrait-il lui faire ça ?

**Puck** : (se lançant) Rachel ? J'ai un truc à te demander, mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler à Quinn, okey ?

**Rachel** : (paniquée) Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir…

**Puck** : (fronçant les sourcils) Hey ! C'est important ! Concentre-toi !

Rachel déglutit difficilement, ferma les yeux un moment (Puck se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie), puis les rouvrit, sereine.

**Rachel** : C'est bon, je suis prête. Tu peux y aller.

Puck la dévisagea, se demandant d'où sortait cette fille. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à la suivre dans ses délires.

**Puck** : Ok. Hum… Tu as gardé contact avec ta mère biologique ?

**Rachel** : (fronçant les sourcils) Oui… nous nous voyons de temps en temps… deux fois par mois environ, mais jamais plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

**Puck** : (embarrassé) Comment va Beth ?

Rachel réagit au quart de tour, et faillit s'étouffer. Elle reprit une respiration naturelle.

**Rachel** : (le pointant de l'index) Je sais où tu veux en venir… et je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

**Puck** : Quoi ? Je veux juste savoir comment elle va.

**Rachel** : En soit, ça ne me dérange pas de te dire tout ça… mais une fois que je te l'aurais dit, tu voudras en savoir plus à chaque fois. Tu vas finir par vouloir la voir.. etc … Je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

**Puck** : Ce n'est pas pour moi que je le demande. Mais pour Quinn. Elle ne le montre peut être pas parce que c'est une femme forte, indépendante bla-bla-bla… on le sait tous… mais elle est dévastée.

**Rachel** : (intriguée) Elle regrette ? Pourtant elle l'a abandonnée.

**Puck** : Ce n'est pas parce que tu abandonnes ton enfant pour lui offrir une vie meilleure que tu ne souffres pas. D'ailleurs, toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir. Elle t'a abandonnée et pourtant te voici, mais à quels sacrifices de sa part ?

Rachel ne dit rien. Il avait parfaitement raison. Shelby aurait voulu construire un véritable lien mère-fille mais il en était trop tard maintenant. Rachel souffrait aussi de cette situation. Elevée par deux pères fantastiques, il lui manquait pourtant ce que pouvait apporter une mère : de l'amour maternel. Ces pensées lui remontèrent, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais elle les chassa instantanément. Elle n'avait aucune raison de pleurer. Elle se tourna vers Puck.

**Rachel** : Elle va bien. (souriant) Plus que bien même.

**Puck** : (souriant, aux anges) Elle… elle nous ressemble ?

**Rachel** : (prenant maintenant son rôle au sérieux) Elle a les yeux de Quinn.

**Puck** : Verts !

**Rachel** : Exact. Elle commence à avoir quelques boucles blondes aussi. Mais elle a ton nez je crois. Le bas du visage si je me souviens bien. (Réfléchissant, hésitant) J'ai une photo. De ses 3 mois il y a quelques jours.

Rachel posa son sac à main sur ses genoux et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle sortit son portefeuille et saisit une petite image représentant Shelby et Beth, rayonnantes. Elle la tendit à Puck. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire pour se retenir de pleurer comme une fillette.

**Puck** : Elle est magnifique.

**Rachel** : (souriant) On va dire que vous avez dû passer tellement de temps à l'ouvrage, qu'elle ne pouvait être que réussie.

**Puck** : (levant un sourcil) Je peux la garder ?

**Rachel** : Bien sûr. Tu vas la montrer à Quinn ?

**Puck** : (ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer sa fille) Je sais pas… J'ai peur que ça ne la rende encore plus nostalgique et qu'elle déprime encore plus. Mais je sais aussi que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir. (silence) Elle parle ?

**Rachel** : Puck ! Elle a 3 mois ! A part quelques gazouillis… non elle ne parle pas encore.

**Puck** : Hey, je sais pas. J'y connais rien. (silence) Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras pour te remercier, mais tu vois…

**Rachel** : (souriant) Je sais. Réputation à tenir …

**Puck** : Ouai…

Ils furent interrompus par la sortie de croyants qui avaient terminés leurs prières. Puck et Rachel se relevèrent, et Puck cacha la petite photo dans la poche de sa veste juste à temps. Sa mère venait de débouler avec sa petite sœur. Sarah (la petite sœur en question) sourit à Rachel.

**Mère** : Ah Noah te voilà ! Où étais-tu ? Tu n'as pas entendu les dernières recommandations ?

**Puck** : J'avais chaud m'man ! J'suis sorti pour prendre l'air.

La mère de Puck dit bonjour à Rachel qui lui rendit son salut.

**Sarah** : C'est ta nouvelle copine ?

Rachel s'empourpra, commença à bredouiller, prenant la remarque de l'enfant pour un compliment.

**Puck** : Non ! Elle fait juste partie de la chorale.

**Sarah** : Je préfère Quinn de toutes façons. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'elle revient à la maison ? Elle m'avait promis de me lisser les cheveux et de regarder un dessin animé avec moi avant de partir ! On va plus jamais la revoir ?

Puck était gêné que sa sœur parle ouvertement de tout ça devant Rachel. Sarah se plaignait souvent que Puck était trop dur avec elle, et elle avait trouvé en Quinn une grande sœur de substitution. D'ailleurs, c'était avec grand plaisir que Quinn endossait ce nouveau rôle, étant elle-même la plus jeune de sa famille.

La mère de Puck empoigna la main de Sarah et l'emmena vers leur voiture, la fillette toujours en train de râler.

**Mère** : (à Puck) Tarde pas à nous rejoindre.

Puck hocha la tête. Il se retourna vers Rachel, qui lui souriait en compatissant.

**Puck** : Bon j'dois y aller. Merci encore pour ce que tu sais. Je te revaudrais ça. A lundi alors.

**Rachel** : De rien. Avec plaisir. A lundi.

_Samedi après-midi, au centre commercial… _

Mercedes avait donné rendez-vous à Quinn en milieu d'après midi pour une virée shopping entre filles. Kurt passait le week end avec son nouvel ami Blaine, qui sortait par les yeux de Mercedes. Il lui volait petit à petit le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu. Heureusement, Quinn était toujours là, et elle aussi avait besoin d'une amie sur qui compter en ce moment. Après avoir passé 2h dans les boutiques, dépensé sans compter, les deux jeunes filles déambulaient dans le centre commercial, toujours à la recherche de la perle rare. Mercedes avait craqué pour trois nouvelles paires de chaussures, parce qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais assez, et Quinn sur une robe pastel et un petit gilet sans manches. Rien de très farfelu mais toujours très Fabray.

**Mercedes** : Je suis sûre que faire un aprem shopping ça équivaut à 4h d'entrainement Cheerios…

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) Détrompe-toi… ce n'est rien comparé au calvaire que nous fait subir Sylvester chaque semaine. (sérieuse) Tu ne te sens pas trop seule en ce moment ? J'veux dire, avec Blaine et Kurt ensemble.

**Mercedes** : Oui et non à la fois. Kurt est là pour moi je le sais, mais je sens qu'il s'éloigne et franchement, ça me fait chier.

Les filles commandèrent des boissons rafraichissantes et s'assirent en face du bar pour siroter leurs sodas tranquillement.

**Quinn** : Pourquoi t'essaierais pas de te trouver quelqu'un ? Genre un vrai petit ami, pas un gay de substitution tu vois…

**Mercedes** : Je sais pas. Quand je vois tous les problèmes que ça apporte d'être en couple… Enfin, regarde-toi… avec Puck, Finn et Sam. Ça a jamais été facile entre vous. J'me dis que je suis mieux toute seule en ce moment. Les problèmes arriveront bien assez tôt.

**Quinn** : Bien sûr qu'il y a des problèmes… tu choisis mon cas, qui est je pense, le plus compliqué de tout McKinley… Et puis finalement, tu trouves que je m'en sors vraiment mal ? Avec Finn on est amis, et Sam c'est terminé.

**Mercedes** : Et avec Puck ?

**Quinn** : (tripotant une mèche de cheveux) C'est en standby. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je sais pas ce qu'on est. On est plus ou moins ensemble sans vraiment l'être.

**Mercedes** : (petite moue) Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué autrement dit…

**Quinn** : Mais c'est pas une relation évidente non plus…

**Mercedes** : C'est pourtant simple. Tu veux être avec lui ou non ? Et tu auras ta réponse avant …

Mercedes s'interrompit, et faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange en voyant Puck arriver dans leur direction. Quinn ne le remarqua pas et se préoccupait plus de son amie qui était en train de tousser. Mais Puck ne les vit pas et entra dans la pharmacie en face d'elles.

**Quinn** : ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

**Mercedes** : Tu viens de louper ton cher Puckerman rentrer tout droit là dedans.

Mercedes désigna le bâtiment du doigt et Quinn observa longuement avant de réagir.

**Quinn** : Qu'est-ce qu'il va y faire à ton avis ?

**Mercedes** : Aucune idée… mais je serai toi, j'irai lui demander.

**Quinn** : (inquiète) Tu crois qu'il est malade ?

**Mercedes** : (rigolant) Peut être qu'il vient chercher la pilule de sa mère.

**Quinn** : (fronçant les sourcils) Non mais sérieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune va acheter dans une pharmacie ? Soit un test de grossesse soit des capotes !

**Mercedes** : Bien vu !

Puck ressortit de la pharmacie en faisant bien attention que personne ne le voit. C'était peine perdu. Quinn le héla et s'approchait de lui d'un air menaçant. C'était bien joué ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Elle ne le croirait pas, surtout pas avec sa réputation de tombeur de nanas. Tout ça à cause de Finn. Il allait falloir improviser.

**Puck** : (embarrassé) Hey Fabray.

Puck se gratta la tête et mit les mains dans ses poches pour se donner une certaine contenance, et surtout pour cacher son « butin ».

**Quinn** : (croisant les bras) Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

**Puck** : (feignant) je me promène. Et toi ?

**Quinn** : J'suis avec Mercedes, on fait du shopping, et on critique. D'ailleurs on parlait de toi.

**Puck** : (surpris mais intéressé) De moi ? Comment ça ?

**Quinn** : On s'inquiétait à vrai dire quand on t'a vu rentrer précipitamment dans cette pharmacie. Tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?

**Puck** : (d'un air nonchalant) Oh ça ? Non c'est rien… une broutille.

**Quinn** : Tu me dirais ce que c'est ?

**Puck** : Rien de très intéressant, crois moi !

Quinn se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, vraiment tout près. A une autre occasion Puck aurait trouvé une opportunité de lui proposer des activités alléchantes, mais là… c'était trop beau pour que ce soit aussi sincère. Il allait se faire démasquer. Dans sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa poche il sentit la photo que Rachel lui avait donnée plus tôt dans la journée, celle de Beth. Et c'était précisément cette main que Quinn ne quittait pas des yeux. Il lui cachait quelque chose et il le cachait mal.

**Quinn** : (fronçant les sourcils) Mais si j'insiste ?

**Puck** : (nerveux) Quinn… je t'assure, tu ne veux pas savoir !

**Quinn** : Je peux être très persuasive lorsque je veux quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu dissimules dans ta poche ?

Quinn fixait sa main droite intensément en plissant des yeux. Elle allait sûrement passer à l'assaut dans quelques instants. Comme la fois où elle lui avait piqué son portable pour constater des sextos envoyés entre Santana et lui. Là, c'était la même situation. Finn allait l'entendre à son retour !

**Puck** : (capitulant) Okey… tu veux savoir ? Bien voilà…

Il sortit de sa poche gauche trois boites de préservatifs. Quinn soupira, serra sa mâchoire vraiment irritée. Elle avait du mal à tenir en place et ne pas le gifler.

**Quinn** : Vraiment très charmant Noah… vraiment. La classe, un vrai gentleman !

**Puck** : (soufflant) Tu vois ! Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça !

**Quinn** : (croisant les bras) Parce qu'il y a une bonne façon de réagir face à ça ?

**Puck** : De ton point de vue non, étant donné que tu veux pas le refaire avant le mariage… mais pour d'autres filles plus ouvertes, ouai. Elles pourraient penser que leur mec est prévenant, qu'il veut pas tout faire foirer une seconde fois…

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil, surprise) C'est pour nous ?

**Puck** : Envisages-tu un « nous » faisant des trucs ?

**Quinn** : (catégorique) Non.

**Puck** : Donc aussi dommage que cela puisse paraitre, surtout dommage pour moi quoique toi aussi, tu manques quelque chose… non je ne les ai pas achetées dans l'intention de profiter de toi. Elles sont pour Rachel

Quinn écarquilla les yeux en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme. Puck soupira et se reprit.

**Puck** : (précipitamment) Rachel et Finn ! OK ? Moi j'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Finn m'a demandé d'aller lui en acheter pour lui _et_ Rachel… même si je pense qu'il va les garder un moment tout seul.

**Quinn** : (haussant les sourcils et une main sur la hanche) Donc… ?

**Puck** : (souriant) Je suis innocent Babe…

**Quinn** : (agacée) Tu penses réellement t'en sortir avec une histoire aussi bidon ? (silence) Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je m'en contrefous ! Tes histoires à dormir debout ne marchent pas avec moi. (le pointant du doigt, menaçante) Je vais être clair avec toi Puckerman : Si tu veux être avec moi, ça sera sans le sexe. A contrario, si tu veux du sexe, c'est sans moi.

**Puck** : (stressé) Quinn Quinn Quinn ! Arrête ! Je … (regardant autour de lui, et baissant le ton) On devrait parler de tout ça calmement et ailleurs.

Des gens commençaient à les observer de loin, à écouter des bribes de conversation. Mercedes tendait l'oreille comme elle pouvait. Mais elle entendait le principal, c'était le plus important.

**Quinn** : (haussant le ton) Pourquoi ? Tu as quoi d'autre à cacher ? A m'avouer ?

Puck insistait du regard, qu'elle arrête son petit jeu qui pourrait aller très loin. Maintenant, des personnes dans le centre commercial se retournaient sur leur chemin.

**Puck** : Quinn…

**Quinn** : (montant encore la voix, criant presque) Vas-y ! Dit à tout le monde qui tu es ! Montre-nous ton vrai visage Puck!

Avec la déclaration de Quinn, Mercedes restait bouche bée. Les passants s'étaient carrément arrêtés à les regarder se donner en spectacle. Quinn le provoquait, mais elle ne savait pas ce dont il était capable.

**Puck** : (souriant) Tu veux jouer à ça ? Okey…

Puck s'avança au milieu de la galerie en levant les bras. Il monta sur une structure en plastique pour décorer l'environnement. Il demanda à tout le monde d'approcher et de l'écouter attentivement. Quinn décala sa mâchoire et croisa les bras, exaspérée par son comportement. Elle l'avait cherché, maintenant elle l'avait trouvé.

**Puck** : Que tout le monde m'écoute attentivement. Je m'appelle Noah Puckerman. On me surnomme Puck, Pucksaurus, Puckster… et je suis juif. J'aime le sexe ! Oui, comme beaucoup de jeunes !

Des personnes partirent face à ces déclarations, bien trop offusquées par les paroles de ce délinquant, mais d'autres arrivèrent en l'entendant. Il jeta les boites de préservatifs à la foule et certains s'empressèrent de les ramasser pour leur compte personnel.

**Puck** : Je l'ai fait avec un nombre assez conséquent de filles et de femmes. J'assume. Mais cette année, je me suis cogné. Je suis tombé de haut. Très haut. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille.

Son regard vira en direction de Quinn, qui baissa la tête aussitôt.

**Puck** : Elle est chrétienne. Elle est présidente du Celibacy Club et capitaine des cheerleaders. Elle est là ! Quinn Fabray en personne !

Puck pointa son doigt en direction de Quinn et toute la foule se retourna dans sa direction, intriguée.

**Puck** : Fabray… J'aime le sexe… très… Mais je crois que je t'aime encore plus ! Alors si tu ne veux pas le faire, je t'attendrai. Je peux tenir avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça quand tu es là. (rigolant) Après, tu dois savoir que tu es la personne qui me fait le plus d'effet, je sais pas te résister donc ça va être dur. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance maintenant.

Quinn rougissait atrocement devant la cinquantaine de personnes qui la dévisageait. Elle sourit à sa dernière remarque, et Puck fit de même.

**Puck** : Je sais ce que tu te dis… la dernière fois que je t'ai dit ça, j'ai carrément pas assuré… c'était même assez minable… Mais il faut vraiment que tu me crois, je suis sincère. (réalisant) Et je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait la deuxième fois que je te dis « _je t'aime _»… ce sont les deux seules fois de ma vie.

Puck lui sourit, puis descendit de son estrade improvisée. Il la regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. Comment pouvait-elle résister ?

Quinn essuyait les quelques apparitions de larmes au coin de ses yeux. Tout le monde les regardait encore, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme. Quinn s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à un mètre de Puck. Il souriait encore plus.

**Quinn** : Je te crois, mais tu es taré.

**Puck** : Tu me crois aussi si je te dis que tu n'es pas grosse et que je ne m'en servirai pas pour arriver à mes fins ?

**Quinn** : (souriant) Tais-toi.

A ces mots, elle couvrit la distance entre eux deux et l'embrassa tendrement pour commencer, puis leur baiser s'intensifia au fur et à mesure. Puck la souleva légèrement du sol, elle ne pesait rien du tout dans ses bras et pourtant elle valait tellement à ses yeux. Mercedes avait suivi toute la scène et en avait même filmé les trois quarts avec son téléphone. Elle sautait littéralement sur place.

Fin du chapitre 4…

TBC…

_Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Satisfaits ? :)_

Comme promis, les liens des chansons :

**Finn & Mercedes** : I'm A Player (by KGB) .com/watch?v=UvAnmN6LD6U

**Puck & Quinn** : Playground (by Robert Francis) .com/music/playground/

**Kurt & Rachel** : I Hate You Then I love you .com/watch?v=CIDqbg7OBbg&feature=related

**Sam & Santana**: It's a game (by Bay city rollers) .com/watch?v=amWJQv-_og

**Brittany & Mike**: The Game Is Over (N'Sync) .com/watch?v=xXHTvdPNgDk

**T****ina & Artie:** Can we still Be Friends (Todd Rundgren) .com/watch?v=T3Z4H61LXmQ


	5. Begin

_Mes petits Gleeks préférés ! Je poste ENFIN le dernier chapitre. Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais veuillez m'en excuser, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de souffler ces derniers jours. Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu moins long que le précédent, mais rien de grave, rassurez-vous. Seulement deux pages Word d'écart, autrement rien du tout. Etes-vous toujours autant frustrés pour cette saison 2 vis-à-vis de nos deux protagonistes, Quinn et Puck ? Parce que moi, E-NOR-ME-MENT ! S'ils me mettent pas du Quick avant la fin de la saison, je crie au scandale ! Breffons, pour en revenir à la fic, il me tarde vraiment d'écrire la suite car ça va être génial ^^ (enfin j'espère, c'est comme ça que je le ressens). En tout cas, bonne lecture, laissez une trace de votre passage :P _

Chapitre 5 : Begin 

Nouveau message de Puck : _Je passe te prendre demain matin. Ça te va_ ?

Quinn sourit. A vrai dire, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une vraie gamine. Elle tapota quelques touches sur son téléphone et envoya sa réponse. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, sereine. Son portable se remit à vibrer.

Nouveau message de Puck : _D'acc. Il me tarde déjà d'y être aussi. Bonne nuit Fabray_.

Elle reposa son mobile sur la table de chevet à coté, puis se mit à penser. Tout se chamboulait dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Elle y reprenait goût en ayant encore plus que ce qu'elle priait chaque soir. Puck et elle étaient de nouveau ensemble. Après sa déclaration soudaine, improvisée mais si sincère et juste au centre commercial, Quinn s'était finalement décidée à lui laisser sa deuxième chance tout de suite. A l'origine, elle voulait simplement se faire désirer, être bien certaine que ce n'était pas juste passager, qu'il se battrait s'il le fallait pour être avec elle. En l'occurrence, il s'était déjà battu une première fois au sens propre avec Sam, et avait touché son cœur une seconde fois. Elle était sur son petit nuage depuis une semaine. Une semaine déjà. Elle ne voulait pas le cacher à sa mère, elle n'avait pas honte de Noah, elle lui avait avoué sa relation avec lui seulement quelques heures après l'annonce officielle des retrouvailles tellement elle était excitée. Sa mère était restée impassible face à cette déclaration. Quinn le savait, elle était contente pour elle, mais inquiète. Elle n'avait rien dit, seulement lui avait conseillé d'en profiter raisonnablement « _si tu vois ce que je veux dire ma fille _». En gros, si elle pouvait éviter de tomber en cloque une nouvelle fois ce serait sympa. Quinn avait la tête sur les épaules cette année. Rien au dessous de la ceinture. Elle se l'était interdit, c'était sa nouvelle devise. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce calvaire, qui au final s'était révélé merveilleux en voyant le petit bout de choux.

Cependant, même si Quinn se savait plus sûre d'elle que jamais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Puck était revenu dans ses bras, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle savait qu'il serait patient, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Il ne faudrait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Non qu'elle n'ait pas envie de le faire, bien au contraire, ce serait difficile de lui résister, mais par rapport à sa religion, elle voulait revenir dans le droit chemin, et s'en éloigner une seconde fois lui attirerait à coup sûr des ennuis. Pour le moment, leur relation était au beau fixe, elle remua la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives.

Elle se releva et s'assit en face de son ordinateur, puis se connecta à son compte Facebook. Kurt militait via un groupe qu'il avait créé pour « _Ce sont les élèves de la chorale qui choisissent les chansons_ », tellement il était exaspéré par les vieilles propositions de Schuester. Ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur les chansons de _Journey_. Des personnes venaient critiquer son mur, le traitant d'insultes homophobes pour certains. Quinn réalisait qu'elle avait aussi créé un groupe secret/privé, et dont elle n'était plus très fière depuis quelques mois. Elle l'avait abandonné, l'oubliant presque, bien trop absorbée par les évènements passés. Elle se reconnecta sur « _Rachel Bitcherry est une tête à claques, supprimons-la de McKinley et brûlons ses vêtements_ ». Rachel n'était pas au courant de cette page, mais elle se doutait que beaucoup la critiquaient. Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure et supprima le groupe qui avait été rejoint par des centaines d'étudiants. Elle savait que quelqu'un d'autre en ferait un nouveau, mais elle n'en serait pas la source. Rachel avait beau être ce qu'elle était, elle n'était pas méchante et ne ferait jamais ce genre de choses à Quinn. Même si Quinn ne la supportait pas beaucoup, elle le reconnaissait ouvertement, elle ne voulait pas être ce type de personne cette année. C'était encore un autre objectif de la nouvelle Quinn.

Puck jouait tranquillement un peu de guitare dans sa chambre, apprenant de nouvelles compositions dont il était l'auteur. Sa petite sœur entra dans sa chambre, elle aimait bien l'écouter jouer. Puck était le seul artiste de la famille, et surtout la seule présence masculine de la petite fille. Il ne remplaçait pas le rôle de leur père, mais il faisait de son mieux pour la protéger. Le plus souvent, ils s'engueulaient et se chamaillaient, et c'est leur mère qui devait intervenir lorsque Sarah pleurait.

La petite fille s'assit sur son lit à coté de lui, et lui sourit. Puck fit de même. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sarah se leva en un rien de temps et piqua le portable de Puck. Ce dernier, la guitare dans une main avait été bien trop lent pour riposter.

**Sarah** : (intriguée) « Nouveau message de _Fabray_ »? (levant un sourcil) Comme _Quinn_ ?

**Puck** : (calmement, et tendant le bras) Rend moi ce téléphone !

**Sarah** : (rigolant) Et si j'appuie sur « _lire_ » ?

Sarah appuya sur la touche et Puck se jeta sur elle, mais elle fut plus rapide et sortit de la chambre en courant. Puck la suivait de près, il l'avait presque, mais percuta le coin de son lit et tomba à la renverse. Il grogna en jurant contre sa maladresse et le temps qu'il se relève, Sarah s'était enfermée dans les toilettes en gloussant. Là ça ne le faisait plus rire du tout. Il toqua à la porte gentiment en ayant l'oreille collée contre cette dernière.

**Puck** : (l'amadouant) Sahara ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne la guitare ?

**Sarah** : (rigolant) Tu veux savoir le message ?

**Puck** : (s'énervant) Ne les lit pas !

**Sarah** : (innocente) Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de mal dedans. Ecoute _« Ok pour demain. Bonne nuit Noah. Q_ »

**Puck** : (cognant contre la porte) Hey ! Rend moi ça ! Ça ne t'appartient pas ! C'est personnel !

**Sarah** : ooooohhhh Mais y'en a tout un tas dans les messages reçus… _« luv u too… »_ « _Tu me manques…_ » Tu ressors avec elle ? Attends je lui réponds ! « _D'acc. Il me tarde déjà d'y être aussi. Bonne nuit Quinn_ ». (Éclatant de rire) C'est bien non ? Envoyé ?

**Puck** : (enragé) Mets _Fabray_ au moins !

Puck s'énervait réellement. Il n'aimait pas ne pas contrôler la situation, et là, sa sœur le tenait complètement. Leur mère entendit le raffut au premier étage et décida de monter pour les calmer un peu. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le nouvel épisode de Dr House.

**Sarah** : Maman est au courant ?

**Mère** : Au courant de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Puck se retourna et se décala de la porte surpris, mais inquiet.

**Puck** : (se précipitant) Rien du tout.

**Mère** : (criant) Sarah ! Sort !

**Puck** : (serrant la mâchoire et le poing) Oui sort que je t'étripe !

**Sarah** : (jouant les victimes) Noah va me faire mal !

**Mère** : Non, il ne fera rien. (à Puck) Pourquoi elle se cache dans les toilettes ?

**Puck** : (se défendant) Elle m'a piqué mon portable la petite garce !

Sa mère le réprimanda du regard face à ces paroles qu'elle trouvait déplacées.

**Sarah** : Oui mais lui… lui il sort avec Quinn Fabray !

Elle se retourna vers son fils, surprise. Elle n'esquissa aucun sourire, puis continua.

**Mère** : Maintenant sort de là Sarah ! Noah est parti…

La petite fille sauta des toilettes et ouvrit la porte… Puck lui jeta un « Bouh ! » et elle cria de peur. Il lui arracha son téléphone des mains et la fusilla du regard.

**Mère** : Dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Où tu vois qu'on s'enferme dans les toilettes pour se protéger ? La Gestapo va pas venir te chercher ! C'est fini ce temps là ! On est libres !

La fillette fit une petite grimace à Puck et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre toute rayonnante. Puck quant à lui voulut prendre la direction de la sienne sans demander son reste, mais sa mère l'interpela. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

**Mère** : (levant un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches ) Quinn Fabray ?

_Plus tard, dans la cuisine des Puckerman_

Puck et Sylvia (_sa mère, bah oui faut bien lui donner un nom à un moment donné_) étaient assis autour de la table, et Puck n'osait pas affronter le regard désapprobateur de sa mère, qui en disait suffisamment long.

**Sylvia** : C'est sérieux ?

**Puck** : Assez oui…

**Sylvia** : Sérieux comment ? Comme avec Santana ?

**Puck** : Arrête m'man ! Santana, c'était comme ça, tu le savais bien… Quinn… c'est sérieux. Vraiment.

**Sylvia** : Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

**Puck** : (s'empressant) Le plus tard possible ! Vu ta réaction maintenant, c'est simple à comprendre.

**Sylvia** : Non ! Tu reportes le problème sur moi, alors qu'il vient de toi ! Cette fille ne te mérite pas ! Elle se sert de toi !

**Puck** : (insolent) Tu comprends strictement rien…

**Sylvia** : Elle t'a fait un gosse ! Elle s'est mise enceinte exprès !

**Puck** : (énervé) Pas du tout ! Je… C'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire !

**Sylvia** : (suspicieuse) Tu l'as pas forcée à ce que je sache non ?

**Puck** : Non heureusement, mais… j'ai pas mal insisté… je lui ai demandé de me faire confiance… et… puis cela ne te regarde pas !

**Sylvia** : Si justement ! Tu es mineur, tu es sous ma responsabilité, tu es mon fils ! Tu as déjà mis ta petite amie enceinte une première fois. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu abandonnes tes enfants tous les quatre matins comme ton père !

**Puck** : (blessé) C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Je… j'ai vraiment voulu la garder ok ?

**Sylvia** : Là n'est plus la question… elle ne fait plus partie de ta vie. Mais je ne veux pas que cette fille te fasse tourner la tête avec ses prières de sainte ni touche…

**Puck** : Tu as décidé depuis le début que c'était sa faute, tout ça parce qu'elle n'est pas juive, donc tu la détesteras pour la fin de ta vie !

**Sylvia** : (catégorique) Tu as raison, elle est chrétienne ! Tu ne peux pas…

Puck se leva d'un bond et tapa du poing sur la table enragé. Il ne supportait pas sa mère lorsqu'elle parlait comme ça.

**Puck** : (haussant le ton) Si je peux ! Je l'ai déjà fait, je le fais et je le referai s'il le faut, compris ? Je l'aime maman ! Essaie au moins de comprendre ça ! Y a aucune relation avec la religion dans tout ça, c'est à propos du cœur.

Sa mère ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire pour le contrer. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son bien. Pour son avenir. Elle ne détestait pas particulièrement Quinn, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Quinn trouvait à son fils. Pas qu'elle soit trop bien pour lui, mais elle vivait dans un foyer plus qu'aisé, elle était chrétienne, ils n'étaient définitivement pas du même monde. Elle avait peur que Quinn profite de l'attention que Puck lui porte. Dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui, elle le jetterait pour un bourge blond au porte-monnaie bien rempli. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que ses sentiments étaient plus que réciproques à son sujet.

**Sylvia** : D'accord… (posant les mains à plat sur la table) je capitule… Dans ce cas, si c'est si sérieux que ça à t'entendre, j'aimerais que tu l'invites à manger à la maison dans la semaine.

Puck fut choqué à voir sa tête, il en restait bouche bée.

**Puck** : (Pris au dépourvu) M'man ! Elle… elle va pas venir maintenant !

**Sylvia** : Eh bien c'est ça où je refuse que tu la revoies ! Si c'est sérieux, je vois pas où est le problème. Je le fais pour mieux la connaitre, et bien entendu… être certaine qu'elle se sert pas de toi !

Puck souffla. Sa mère était très têtue, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

**Puck** : Mais… tu la connais déjà ! Elle a vécu ici… (Abandonnant) Très bien… Je lui en ferai part cette semaine et elle viendra. (tentant) Elle peut rester dormir à la maison alors ?

Sa mère lui lança un regard mauvais du genre « _Tu te fous de ma gueule _? » en lui jetant son torchon de vaisselle au visage. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, puis Puck sourit à son tour et leva les bras en face de lui comme pour se protéger.

**Puck** : Je demandais juste au cas où !

Quinn se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et descendit les escaliers deux par deux. Elle sortit de chez elle en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef, et rejoignit Puck à sa voiture. Il l'attendait appuyé contre la portière les bras croisés. Dès qu'il la vit, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Puck** : ça va ?

**Quinn** : Super ! Toi ?

**Puck** : Idem.

Il se décala de son bolide et lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture en mimant une petite révérence. Quinn leva un sourcil en souriant.

**Quinn** : Waow quel gentleman Monsieur Puckerman…

**Puck** : (mettant ses lunettes de soleil) Seulement avec toi Fabray.

Il s'assit coté conducteur et Quinn attachait sa ceinture. Elle baissa le pare-soleil pour constater de son maquillage alors que Puck démarrait la voiture.

**Puck** : Tu as quoi ce matin ?

**Quinn** : Hum… Littérature… mathématiques et … Histoire. Toi ?

**Puck** : (grand sourire) Je sais pas.

Quinn se retourna et remua la tête dans sa direction.

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) Tu comptes avoir ton diplôme dans deux ans ?

**Puck** : Je sais pas non plus baby… Il faudrait, mais ce n'est pas primordial… Si ?

Quinn haussa les épaules et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Puck lui caressa tendrement la cuisse pour la faire revenir à lui. Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne en le regardant.

**Puck** : (embarrassé) Quinn… j'ai un truc à te dire.

Puck trouva une place sur le parking du lycée et se gara sans manœuvrer. Quinn se redressa sur son siège, prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et planta son regard dans le sien.

**Puck** : Ma mère sait pour nous deux.

**Quinn** : (soufflant et roulant des yeux) t'as pas pu t'empêcher !

**Puck** : Hey, calme ! C'est Sarah qu'a tout balancé hier soir. Je comptais pas lui en parler moi, tu le sais bien.

**Quinn** : (croisant les bras sur sa poitrine) Et donc ?

**Puck** : Ma mère veut que tu viennes manger à la maison cette semaine… un soir quand tu veux… tu me dis.

**Quinn** : Sérieusement ? Elle veut que je vienne en tant que plat de résistance ou en tant qu'invitée ? Y a une grande différence là.

Puck rigola à sa remarque.

**Puck** : Non. Tu seras notre invitée. Ne t'en fais pas, elle a compris pour nous. Je pense qu'elle ne t'en veut plus tu vois.

**Quinn** : Ses derniers mots ont été : « _Si tu continues de manger du bacon, tu vas ressembler à une baleine… à ta place, j'irai travailler à WWF apparemment ils prennent soin des cétacés dans ce genre_ ». Elle me déteste.

**Puck** : Non. Elle te détestait. Nuance. Puis si elle fait une quelconque remarque, elle aura à faire à moi. Tu m'entends ? Pas question qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.

Il lui sourit et plaça son pouce sous le menton de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse.

**Puck** : (souriant) Mmmmhh le gout de tes lèvres me manque déjà.

Il la réembrassa soudainement mais plus passionnément. Quinn mit fin à leur baiser encore toute essoufflée.

**Quinn** : Faut vraiment… qu'on y aille !

_**Vendredi soir**_

Puck avait proposé à Quinn de venir la chercher pour lui éviter de consommer inutilement de l'essence. Elle avait accepté en certifiant qu'il serait du coup obligé de la ramener chez elle, et qu'ils pourraient continuer de s'embrasser longuement avant qu'elle parte. Ils sortirent tout deux de la voiture, Quinn peu sûre d'elle. Puck lui sourit pour la réconforter et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la déstresser. La lumière dans la cuisine était allumée et on pouvait y voir la mère de Puck aux fourneaux à travers la fenêtre. Quinn avala bruyamment sa salive lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte.

**Puck** : M'man… On est là.

Il ferma la porte derrière eux et lui fit mine d'avancer à l'intérieur. Des pas rapprochés se firent entendre et Sarah courut dans leur direction – ou plutôt la direction de Quinn - en sautant dans ses bras.

**Sarah** : Oh super Quinn est enfin arrivée !

Quinn ne s'attendait pas à un tel élan d'affection, mais elle était heureuse de retrouver la petite sœur de Puck. Elle dût s'agenouiller pour la serrer dans ses bras.

**Quinn** : Hey… ça faisait un moment. (se détachant de l'étreinte) Laisse-moi voir un peu comme tu as grandi !

La petite fille s'éloigna de quelques pas et tourna sur elle-même tout sourire en exposant bien sa nouvelle robe jaune.

**Quinn** : Waow impressionnant ! Je pense que tu es la plus belle petite fille que j'aie rencontrée !

**Sarah** : Maman le dit aussi. Moi je veux avoir les mêmes cheveux que toi… mais elle veut pas.

**Quinn** : Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'elle a raison.

**Puck** : Bon, tu vas pas nous coller aux basques toute la soirée quand même ?

Sarah lui fit une grimace en roulant des yeux, et prit la main de Quinn en levant un sourcil d'un air de défi.

Puck souffla et laissa tomber. Sarah adorait Quinn, il ne l'aurait pas pour lui ce soir. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la cuisine, là où la mère de Puck les attendait. Le cœur de Quinn battait la chamade, cette femme la haïssait. Mais lorsque Sylvia se leva pour accueillir Quinn, celle-ci lui tendit un sourire chaleureux.

**Sylvia** : Quinn.

**Quinn** : Mme Puckerman.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent sur les joues pour se dire bonjour. Immédiatement, les yeux de la mère se posèrent sur le ventre absent de Quinn. Cette dernière le remarqua et se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que Sylvia voyait Quinn sans son ventre de femme enceinte.

**Sylvia** : Hum… nous allons bientôt passer à table.

Puck et Quinn allèrent jusque dans la salle à manger pour parler un peu tranquillement en attendant que le diner soit servi.

**Quinn** : (croisant les bras) Elle me déteste toujours autant. Elle a regardé mon ventre comme si c'était Satan en personne.

**Puck** : (posant ses mains sur ses bras) Non… mais comprend la. Elle ne t'a connue qu'avec, donc visuellement parlant ça choque. Allez détend toi. Je te promets ça va bien se passer.

Puck se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras alors que Quinn posait sa tête sur son torse. Elle pourrait y rester des heures. Se sentir en sécurité, être protégée, aimée, avoir de l'importance pour quelqu'un. C'est tout ce qui importait. Elle sauta de son petit nuage lorsque Sarah et Sylvia arrivèrent dans la pièce avec les plats. Quinn aida rapidement à faire de la place sur la table, et ils s'assirent autour. La majeure partie du diner fut occupée par Sarah qui prenait plaisir à mener la conversation en démontant systématiquement son frère. Ce dernier faisait semblant de s'énerver pour qu'elle arrête, mais elle le connaissait trop bien. Sylvia ne disait rien, mais observait patiemment ces échanges entre les trois. Il fallait l'admettre : même si Quinn prétendait être une sainte, une parfaite Marie, elle avait ses péchés. Et pourtant elle avait tout pour l'être : argent, beauté, popularité, intelligence, sympathie. Mais elle avait aussi une faille, que la mère de Puck avait depuis des lustres découverts et surement avant tout le monde. Il s'agissait bel et bien de son fils. Puck. Elle avait tout perdu et tout quitté en même temps pour son fils le jour où elle était tombée dans ses bras. Le jour où Quinn ne contrôlait plus la situation. Le seul jour. Quant à Noah, il n'avait plus jamais été le même à la maison. Très grognon, violent, insolent au début, mais lorsque Quinn avait emménagé chez eux, et révélé à tout le monde ce qu'il en était réellement d'eux deux, il avait été méconnaissable.

-_**Flashback**_-

Un an plus tôt environ… Sylvia rentrait tard de son travail, et avait retrouvé Puck qui l'attendait sur le canapé. Parcourut de spasmes, les nerfs à vif, elle se demanda immédiatement ce qui avait pu arriver à sa sœur Sarah. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et vint s'assoir à coté de son fils.

**Sylvia** : Tout va bien ? Où est ta sœur ?

Puck hocha la tête, mais son menton tremblait terriblement, il se forçait pour ne pas tout laisser exploser.

**Puck** : Maman… je sais que tu vas être furax. Mais… j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Puck ne desserrait pas ses mains jointes, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Sylvia le prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il allait lui avouer. Peut être avait il tué quelqu'un ? Mais elle serait là pour quoi que ce soit, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

**Puck** : (se redressant) M'man… j'ai mis une fille enceinte…

A ces mots Puck craqua et un torrent de larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues. Il prit son visage dans ses mains ne pouvant plus se contrôler.

Sylvia le reprit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer comme quand il était petit.

**Sylvia** : Okey tout va bien se passer. On va s'occuper de tout. Ça va aller ne t'en fais.

Une fois que Puck eut repris ses esprits et séché ses larmes, il put faire face à sa mère. Elle le gifla sans ménagement.

**Sylvia** : ça c'est pour être irresponsable alors que tu es bientôt adulte. Maintenant, parlons.

Puck ne la contredit pas, il méritait beaucoup plus et la réaction de sa mère était plus que légitime à son goût.

**Sylvia** : Qui est la fille ?

**Puck** : Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

**Sylvia** : (surprise) C'est pas la copine de Finn ? La cheerleader blonde ?

**Puck** : Si… ils sont toujours ensemble en théorie.

**Sylvia** : En théorie ? J'imagine qu'il ne sait pas qu'elle est enceinte ?

**Puck** : Il le sait… mais il croit que c'est lui le père.

**Sylvia** : Donc… tu as couché avec la copine de ton meilleur ami… et elle est enceinte de toi…

Puck acquiesça la mine dépitée.

**Sylvia** : Okey. Faut qu'elle avorte maintenant.

**Puck** : Elle … elle ne sait pas encore si elle le garde ou si elle le fait adopter. Mais une chose est sûre elle ira jusqu'à l'accouchement. Je… je lui ai dit que je la soutiendrais dans tous les cas… mais elle ne veut pas de mon aide.

**Sylvia** : Ses parents sont au courant ?

**Puck** : Non… elle ne le sait que depuis quelques jours. Ses parents vont la tuer c'est sûr… M'man, je sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que j'ai merdé…

**Sylvia** : Puck ! Je sais que tu es en quelque sorte un Don Juan, mais je pensais que tu étais responsable ! Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ?

**Puck** : C'est ma faute, je lui ai dit que je contrôlais la situation et qu'elle devait me faire confiance. Je.. je me protège à chaque fois en plus. Mais là… je sais pas…

**Sylvia** : En plus la copine de ton meilleur ami ! Y'en a d'autres, et c'est elle que t'as choisi ! Lorsque Finn va l'apprendre il va être furieux, tu peux dire adieux à votre amitié…

**Puck** : J'ai peut être convaincu Quinn de le faire, mais elle m'a choisi aussi. Maman… tu comprends pas… Je crois que j' suis amoureux d'elle en plus.

Sylvia posa ses doigts de chaque coté de ses tempes pour se concentrer et absorber tranquillement toutes ces nouvelles informations.

**Sylvia** : Okey… Je vois.

**Puck** : Elle m'a traité de Lima Loser. Elle pense que je suis un bon à rien, c'est pour ça qu'elle préfère garder le bébé avec Finn.

**Sylvia** : Hélas, je pense que c'est pas le moment de compliquer la situation encore plus. Je te conseille de surveiller ses arrières, de rester dans les parages pour savoir ce qu'elle compte faire du bébé. Si elle le fait adopter, alors ce sera simple… et Finn n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas réellement le père… même si je trouve absurde de lui mentir sur ce sujet.

**Puck** : C'est ce que j'ai dit à Quinn !

**Sylvia** : Mais si elle le garde. Elle va devoir le dire. Tu seras personnellement responsable de cet enfant.

**Puck** : Je ne comptais pas lâchement l'abandonner avec le bébé. Bien au contraire. C'est pour ça que je lui ai proposé mon soutien.

**Sylvia** : Tu n'as plus qu'à la convaincre et… attendre de voir comment se déroulent les choses.

Sylvia et Puck se murèrent dans un silence. Leurs cerveaux tournaient à plein régime, à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Puis Sylvia le coupa enfin :

**Sylvia** : j'espère vraiment qu'elle en vaut la peine…

**Puck** : Moi aussi…

-_**Fin du Flashback**_-

Sylvia sourit à ce souvenir. Ils en avaient fait du chemin, autant Quinn que Puck.

Le diner était maintenant terminé et tous les quatre rangeaient la table. Quinn accompagnait Sylvia dans la cuisine pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle. C'est comme cela qu'elles fonctionnaient à l'époque où Quinn vivait ici. Sylvia nettoyait et Quinn séchait les plats. Alors que les deux femmes ne s'étaient vraiment pas parlées depuis le début de la soirée, Quinn se jeta à l'eau.

**Quinn** : Je sais que vous n'êtes pas fan de moi. Et dans un sens ça se comprend… mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je tiens à Puck. Réellement. Il n'est pas juste là pour me divertir en attendant un autre garçon si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez.

Sylvia n'avait pas répondu et continuait de brosser les assiettes sous l'eau. Elle se retourna enfin vers Quinn, et la regarda dans les yeux.

**Sylvia** : Je te crois quand tu dis que tu te préoccupes de lui… C'est juste que… Même si on dirait pas, qu'il joue les durs et les gros bras, il est plus sensible que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Tu es spéciale pour lui.

**Quinn** : En fait Sylvia… j'ai peur qu'il me laisse… qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, et qu'il trouve la fille qui lui corresponde vraiment. J'veux dire… je ne suis pas la rebelle qu'il attend. Je suis plutôt de l'autre coté du trottoir.

**Sylvia** : (souriant) C'est justement ce dont il a besoin. Toi. Et tu ne peux pas juger ce qui est bon pour lui ou pas. Vous vous êtes choisis, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous alors. A part Beth bien sûr.

A l'évocation de sa fille, le sourire de Quinn s'évanouit. La mère de Puck ne le vit pas, car elle s'était remise à l'ouvrage.

**Puck** : Hey ladies.

Puck entra dans la cuisine, et prit Quinn à part.

**Puck** : (levant un sourcil) Donc… ? Comment ça se passe ?

**Quinn** : (souriant) Plutôt bien en fait.

**Puck** : Cool ! Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter après. Monte dans ma chambre, je te rejoins dans une minute.

Puck lui prit le torchon des mains et la menaça du regard si elle ne déguerpissait pas de suite.

**Puck** : Je m'en charge. J'en ai pour 2 min et j'arrive.

Quinn acquiesça en souriant et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre de Puck. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans cette pièce. A l'époque où elle vivait ici, Quinn avait pris possession de la chambre d'amis, mais passait énormément de temps (et de nuits) avec Puck dans cette chambre et ce lit. Son poster de Bruce Springsteen était toujours fièrement accroché au dessus de son lit, juste à coté de son écharpe des Titans. La chambre était plus ou moins bien rangée, c'était celle d'un garçon après tout. Des compositions ou des paroles de chansons gisaient sur le bureau en vrac entre un cours d'espagnol de M. Schue et un cours de Littérature. Quinn s'assit sur le rebord du lit et ouvrit la table de nuit. Elle savait que Puck y gardait tous ses souvenirs, ou choses importantes dans ce tiroir. Elle le connaissait par cœur, rien n'avait changé : la montre de son oncle, une balle de base-ball signée par un Yankee, des places de concert, leur badge des Régionales, les éditions collector des jeux de Super Mario, et enfin, le livre qu'il avait offert à Quinn. « _How to raise a baby with 5£ a day ?_ ». Quinn l'avait ramené et finalement, Puck l'avait gardé. C'était un très beau geste symbolique de sa part. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et le feuilleta quelques instants. Soudain, un marque page tomba au sol. Quinn garda la page avec son index et ramassa le marque page qui n'en était pas un. C'était une photo. Celle-ci représentait un bébé avec Shelby Corcoran. La femme qui avait adopté Beth. La mère de Rachel. Le cœur de Quinn s'emporta. Comment pouvait-il avoir une photo récente de leur fille ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne lui en parlait-il pas ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Elle serra les lèvres et une larme naissante au coin de son œil vint s'écraser sur la photo en question. Elle la sécha immédiatement. Elle était en colère. Très en colère. Elle se leva et descendit au rez de chaussée. En entrant dans la cuisine elle percuta Puck qui la rattrapa alors qu'elle trébuchait.

**Puck** : (rigolant) J'allais monter.

**Quinn** : (impassible) Je m'en vais.

Quinn récupérait sa veste et son écharpe rapidement sous le regard déconcerté de Puck.

**Puck** : (inquiet) Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

**Quinn** : Je pense que tu le sais déjà. Tu es un menteur Puckerman. Et un égoïste.

**Puck** : (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ? Attends !

Alors que Quinn tournait les talons et avait la main sur la poignée pour sortir, Puck la rattrapa et la força à lui faire face. Quinn se retourna, et son visage ne montrait aucune compassion. Elle était furieuse, et rien ne l'arrêterait.

**Quinn** : Ne me touche pas.

**Puck** : Okey…

Puck leva les bras en l'air et la laissa sortir. Sylvia apparut au coin du couloir.

**Sylvia** : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Puck** : Elle est partie.

Quinn marchait d'un pas pressé, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, elle avait plutôt un coup de chaleur et de colère envers la personne de Noah Puckerman.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, pas maintenant en tout cas, il fallait qu'elle fasse retomber toute cette tension. Alors elle errait dans le quartier et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et de se repasser cette photo dans son esprit. Beth. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Alors qu'elle essayait pour tout le monde de montrer qu'elle était passée à autre chose, lui faisait carrément l'inverse. Après vingt minutes de marche rapide, Quinn s'arrêta et s'assit sur un banc. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit, c'était un parc pour les enfants où les parents emmenaient généralement leur progéniture courir, jouer et se faire mal par la même occasion. Lorsque Quinn était enceinte, et qu'elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire avec le bébé qu'elle portait, elle venait ici le dimanche après midi, et les observait tous. Là, même en pleine nuit elle pouvait entendre les cris des gamins sur les toboggans, les carrousels. Elle posa sa main droite sur son ventre plat, et attendit. Pendant les derniers mois de sa grossesse, le bébé donnait beaucoup de coups et bougeait énormément, mais Quinn aimait ça. Elle aimait ce contact intérieur avec son propre sang. Mais ce soir, et depuis l'accouchement, il ne se passait plus rien. Elle était partie. Trop occupée à réfléchir à tout ça, elle ne le vit pas arriver.

**Puck** : Hey.

Puck se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, et l'air coupable. Quinn ne releva pas la tête dans sa direction et continuait de fixer inlassablement le parc en face d'elle. Puck avança encore et s'assit sur le banc à ses cotés, tout penaud. Il l'observa un moment, elle était énervée ça se voyait, et il la connaissait par cœur. Elle était à la limite de pleurer, mais comme à son habitude, elle se retiendrait et garderait ses sentiments pour elle seule. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se lancer.

**Puck** : Je sais que tu es énervée. Et je le comprends. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

**Quinn** : Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Quinn fronçait les sourcils et regardait Puck de ses yeux intenses. Il sortit la photo de sa poche.

**Puck** : Parce que je sais que tu essaies de l'oublier. Que tu penses pouvoir surmonter ça, ne plus y penser et continuer ta vie comme si de rien n'était. Mais ça ne marche pas et ça ne marchera jamais. C'est fini, tu ne l'oublieras pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est une partie de toi. Une partie de nous. Alors je sais que j'aurais dû te montrer cette photo, ou au moins l'évoquer, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Chose réussie encore une fois…

**Quinn** : Comment as-tu eu cette photo ?

**Puck** : (embarrassé) Rachel me l'a donnée. Ou plutôt, donné parce que je lui ai demandé.

Quinn prit la photo entre ses doigts que Puck lui tendait, et la scruta intensément. Elle fronça les sourcils pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

**Quinn** : Elle a quel âge sur cette photo ?

**Puck** : Rachel m'a dit qu'elle fêtait ses trois mois. Donc maintenant elle…

**Quinn** : (terminant sa phrase) Trois mois et demi. Je le sais. Chaque jour je compte les jours.

**Puck** : Je vais t'expliquer comment ça s'est passé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu.

Quinn tourna la tête dans sa direction et le dévisagea.

**Puck** : J'étais au temple avec ma mère, et on y a croisé Rachel. Tu sais comment elle est, elle est venue me parler et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour lui demander des nouvelles de Beth. Il se trouvait qu'elle avait cette photo sur elle. Je n'étais pas sûr de la vouloir au début, mais dès que je l'ai vue…

**Quinn** : (souriant tristement) Elle est magnifique.

Puck vit que Quinn se remettait petit à petit de ses émotions, alors il se surprit à sourire. Il posa un index sur la photo en désignant leur fille.

**Puck** : T'as remarqué ses cheveux ? Boucles d'or. Comme toi. Et ses yeux ! Elle te ressemble tellement !

**Quinn** : Oui… mais elle a clairement ton sourire, ton menton et tes joues.

**Puck** : Elle a l'air bien là ou elle est. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.

**Quinn** : Tu voulais la garder ?

La question avait surgi de nulle part, et il se revoyait environ quatre mois plus tôt à l'hôpital, entendant Quinn lui poser la même question alors qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Le meilleur et le pire jour de sa vie.

**Puck** : Je…

**Quinn** : En fait, il vaut peut être mieux que je ne le sache pas.

Puck acquiesça. Quinn connaissait bien évidemment la réponse à sa question, mais laisser planer le doute était surement la meilleure chose à faire, pour ne pas avoir encore plus de regrets. Puck se redressa et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui vint se blottir spontanément au creux de son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ça. Il se voyait la réconforter, lui dire qu'un jour ils auraient leurs propres enfants et qu'ils seraient heureux. Mais pour l'heure, ils n'avaient eu qu'une fille, et elles n'étaient plus à eux.

**To Be Continued… **

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je sais pas trop d'actions mais je vous promets un prochain chapitre à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^ : actions, drame, romance, et… sexe ! Franchement, vous ne serez pas déçus ! Mais montrez-moi que vous voulez la suite en laissant une petite review et en me disant ce que vous en pensez.


	6. Where Did You Sleep Last Night ?

**Hey les gleeks ! Tout d'abord merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux ! J'ai apparemment perdus des lecteurs ^^ mais j'en ai gagné deux fois plus, donc ça me va, surtout que vous m'encouragez à vous en donner toujours plus ! Je suis aussi super contente que la fic vous plaise, l'intrigue et le développement des personnages. On m'a demandé du Brittana ^^ Je suis pour aussi je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas en mettre, juste que je ne sais pas encore comment placer tout ça, car c'est une fic centrée sur le Quick (Quinn/Puck), mais je vais essayer de faire quelques références alors N'hésitez pas à faire quelques demandes ! Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions ! **

**Ensuite, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre 6. **

**Je sais que je ne poste pas souvent, j'adore écrire, mais malheureusement, j'ai une vie à coté lol qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Néanmoins, j'essaie de me rattraper en vous faisant des chapitres à rallonge. 27 pages Word pour ce chapitre. Un record je dirais pour moi ! Je pense que tout cela devrait vous plaire : Flashbacks, sexe, romance, action, drame. Franchement, que voulez-vous de plus ? ^^ (perso je veux du vrai Quick, et cette saison 2 m'a achevée)**

**Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire encore une fois, et s'il vous plait, passez par la case « Review » ! (parce que je sais que certains ne reviewent pas lol et lisent pourtant, tout en me mettant en favoris !)**

**Anyway, enjoy ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 6 : Where Did You Sleep Last Night ? **

**- **_**Flashback, environ 1 an plus tôt**_** -**

**Brittany** : C'est franchement ressemblant... C'est moi, mais... en muet !

Santana, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, leva un sourcil de détresse. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre Brittany débiter des conneries et cela la fit sourire. Elle aimait sa naïveté et son air ingénu.

**Santana** : (soufflant) C'est le principe du miroir B ! (regardant sa montre) Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend là au juste ?

**Brittany** : (se retournant, l'air innocent) Hum... Quinn ?

La jeune femme sortit des toilettes, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres et l'air satisfaite.

**Quinn** : Qui veut jeter un coup d'œil à mon art ?

Elle avança et les deux jeunes se ruèrent dans les toilettes derrière elle pour exploser de rire. Quinn, les mains sur les hanches, attendit que les filles ressortent. Santana et Brittany la félicitèrent en lui tapant dans les mains.

**Santana** : C'est plus que ressemblant ! Elle est encore plus réussie que celui d'avant. Surtout le nez !

**Quinn** : Oui je trouve aussi.

Santana sortit son portable et prit en photo les dessins que Quinn venait de dessiner sur les murs des toilettes.

**Brittany** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Santana** : J'envoie ces nouveaux chefs d'œuvre directement sur le groupe Facebook dédié à cette naine moche. Là aussi, brillante idée pour le groupe Q !

Quinn sourit à Santana tout en réajustant sa queue de cheval et en se regardant dans la glace. Elle remit aussitôt en place son pendentif en forme de croix autour de son cou. Elle devait être parfaite.

Alors qu'elles allaient pour sortir de la pièce, Rachel entra dans les toilettes, et percuta Quinn de plein fouet. Les deux jeunes filles s'écrasèrent au sol, mais très vite, Santana vint aider Quinn à se relever, alors que Brittany tendit une main de secours à Rachel. Santana la fusilla du regard en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, alors Brittany la lâcha avec un "_Désolée_", et Rachel retomba à terre.

**Santana** : Tu peux pas regarder un peu où tu vas ?

**Quinn** : (la stoppant) Santana, c'est bon... (silence) C'est pas sa faute, c'est sûrement son énorme nez qui lui cache la vue.

Rachel ne répondit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ces filles là n'arrêtaient pas de la chercher. Mais c'est juste parce qu'elles étaient jalouses de son talent... plus tard, après le lycée, elles verraient bien qui sera au sommet. La roue tourne n'est-ce pas ?

**Brittany** : C'est rien tu sais... Moi des fois, c'est ma frange qui m'empêche d'y voir, du coup, la dernière fois je me suis assommée en prenant un poteau.

Rachel ne connaissait pas beaucoup Brittany, seulement elle en savait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas méchante, mais qu'elle réfléchissait avec le cerveau d'une poule.

**Rachel** : Ok...

**Quinn** : Je ne te conseille pas de regarder certains murs. C'est pour ton bien.

Quinn lui sourit mielleusement et sortit de la pièce accompagnée de ses deux acolytes. Elles arpentèrent les couloirs du lycée comme de vraies reines, portant leurs uniformes fièrement. Les Cheerios étaient les filles les plus populaires du lycée, mais la capitaine l'était encore plus. Elle avait tout à portée : la beauté, la popularité, l'intelligence. Son nom ? Qui mieux que Quinn Fabray pouvait porter ce titre ? Ah et elle serait bientôt Reine du bal avec son chéri de quaterback. Cette année allait être de la réussite sans aucun nuage sombre à l'horizon.

Elle aperçut Finn occupé à son casier. Lorsqu'elle approcha à pas de loups, il ne l'entendit pas et sursauta au son de sa voix.

**Quinn** : Hey !

Quinn s'appuya le dos contre l'autre casier à coté et lui sourit.

**Finn** : Ah Quinn, ça va ? Justement je te cherchais... Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois annuler pour jeudi soir, j'avais complètement oublié mais ma mère veut que j'aille avec elle rendre visite à ma tante Betty.

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) Celle qui sent la naphtaline ?

**Finn** : (rigolant) Oui, celle la précisément. Tu t'en souviens ?

**Quinn** : (souriant) Bien sûr, c'est le jour où tu m'as présenté à ta mère, tu te rappelles ?

**Finn** : Oui c'est vrai. Enfin, ça ne fait rien ? On reporte ?

Quinn se glissa entre Finn et le casier, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sur la pointe des pieds. Il était immense comparée à elle.

**Quinn** : J'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec mon petit copain, mais bon, il va falloir que je trouve une autre occupation maintenant...

Finn se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

**Finn** : Loue-toi un film. Ou regarde-toi une série. Je sais que tu aimes bien One Tree Hill...

Quinn leva un sourcil en souriant.

**Quinn** : Tu commences à me connaitre on dirait.

**Finn** : Après 3 mois, c'est un début.

Finn et Quinn s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, mais plus passionnément.

**Puck** : Prenez-vous une chambre !

**Finn** : (râlant) Dégage Puck !

**Quinn** : (roulant des yeux) Quel idiot...

Puck s'arrêta à leur niveau et sourit en coin - comme il le faisait tout le temps.

**Puck** : Finn, on se voit toujours à l'entrainement ce soir vieux !

Puck tendit sa main et Finn acquiesça en tapa dedans. Ce dernier jeta un œil à son portable et blêmit.

**Finn** : je suis en retard, j'ai rendez-vous avec Pillsburry pour les choix d'orientation.

Finn embrassa une dernière fois Quinn et déguerpit en vitesse. Quinn partit en direction de son casier sans prêter attention à Puck qui la suivait, son sac a dos posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule. Elle prit quelques livres, et referma la porte. Puck était accoudé à ses cotés, un sourire carnassier flottant sur sa bouche. Le regard de Quinn s'assombrit aussitôt.

**Quinn** : Ecoute Puckerman, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Puck** : On est ensemble pour le cours de biologie. Comment on la joue ?

**Quinn** : Pardon ? Je comptais le faire seule à vrai dire, selon Santana tu es trop négligé dans ton travail, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle t'a largué, non ? Je dois avoir des super notes. Autrement dit, démerdes-toi tout seul.

Alors que Quinn tournait les talons, Puck se pressa et se positionna en face d'elle pour l'arrêter.

**Puck** : (embarrassé) Je sais que j'ai des sales notes. Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à être avec toi. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

**Quinn** : (offusquée) Ah parce qu'en plus c'est pas une coïncidence si je suis coincée avec toi ?

**Puck** : (joignant ses mains en forme de prière) S'il te plait ! Il faut que je remonte mes notes.

**Quinn** : Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'aider ?

**Puck** : (tentant) Je suis le meilleur ami de Finn.

**Quinn** : Le plus crétin aussi.

**Puck** : (sourire coquin) Je pourrais nettoyer ta piscine... ou ton jacuzzi. Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas le choix, si tu le fais seule, tu n'auras que la moitié de la note.

**Quinn** : (soupirant, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix) Okey... Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi demain soir, mes parents ne sont pas là. Et Finn a annulé notre soirée. Je me retrouve toute seule.

**Puck** : Oh Fabray... juste toi et moi sans personne ? Tu lis dans mes pensées...

**Quinn** : Mais à une seule condition. N'essaie pas de me sauter dessus ou je raconterai tout à Finn !

**Puck** : Okey. Deal !

**Quinn** : (le pointant de son index) Soit pas en retard.

Quinn ne lui adressa aucun regard et tourna sur le couloir à gauche. Puck restait planté là, le sourire aux lèvres. Santana le fixait depuis son casier en se refaisant les ongles. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et elle roula des yeux.

_**- Jeudi soir -**_

Mr et Mme Fabray étaient sur le point de partir, Quinn restait dans leurs pattes pour leur souhaiter bon week-end.

**Quinn** : (embrassant sa mère) Bon séjour les amoureux ! Amusez-vous bien !

**Mme Fabray** : Ne te couche pas trop tard ma chérie. Tu as école demain.

**Quinn** : M'man, j'ai plus dix ans... (souriant) Mais oui, je tacherai de ne pas trop veiller.

**Mr Fabray :** A dimanche Quinnie.

**Quinn** : A dimanche !

Quinn était sur le pas de la porte et leur faisait signe d'au revoir. Son père démarra la voiture et ils partirent profiter du soleil et de la plage. Quinn referma la porte derrière elle, et monta dans sa chambre. Puck ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, même si elle doutait qu'il soit réellement à l'heure. Elle avait préparé quelques notes pour l'exposé et imprimé des fiches méthodologiques. Tout était fin prêt pour travailler. Elle hésita un moment à se changer, mais finalement préféra rester dans sa tenue de cheerleader. Elle avait la flemme de sortir des vêtements propres. De toute façon, elle avait prévu de prendre un bon bain chaud avant d'aller se coucher. Petit rituel qui lui permettait de s'endormir comme un bébé. Elle se fixa un moment dans le miroir et ne vit que des défauts : elle se jugea trop grosse, pas assez jolie, ni assez de poitrine. Ce que lui répétait sans cesse sa mère qui avait été l'une des filles les plus populaires à son époque, c'était d'avoir l'air parfaite. Quinn voulait être comme elle, qu'elle soit fière d'elle. Sans oublier Sue, qui passait son temps à répéter à Quinn de ne pas grossir car elle était en haut de la pyramide.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et Quinn regarda sa montre. Elle était impressionnée, il était pile à l'heure. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, et alla lui ouvrir. Puck se tenait accoudé contre le mur, un sourire aux lèvres et un pack d'alcool pendu au bout de ses doigts. Il arqua un sourcil malicieux. Quinn l'invita à entrer.

**Quinn** : (prenant l'alcool) ça ne sera pas nécessaire je pense...

**Puck** : Je ne voulais pas arriver les mains vides. J'ai pas pris des boissons très fortes, je pense pas que tu aies l'habitude de boire...

Ella alla déposer le tout sur la table de la cuisine, avant de revenir et de constater que Puck était intrigué par la maison.

**Puck** : C'est grand chez toi.

**Quinn** : Oui, mais la maison est beaucoup trop grande pour nous trois. Ma sœur est partie depuis 4 ans maintenant... mais ça reste l'endroit où on se sent bien.

**Puck** : Et ta chambre dans tout ça elle se trouve où ?

**Quinn** : A l'étage. Suit-moi.

Alors que Quinn montait les marches de l'escalier, Puck ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder outrageusement les fesses de Quinn qui se balançaient à la hauteur de ses yeux. Ça l'avait toujours fait fantasmer cet uniforme. Dans ce dernier, Santana était passablement sexy car il la trouvait trop maigre à son goût, elle manquait un peu de formes. Dedans, Quinn était magnifique. Et peut être un peut trop.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et Puck déposa son sac à ses pieds. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus ... il ne savait pas quoi, mais au final, il trouvait la chambre de Quinn tout à fait normale et simple. Hormis le cadre de Jésus au dessus du lit. Ça le faisait un petit peu flipper, lui qui était juif et qui ne mettait jamais les pieds dans son propre temple. Une photo de Quinn et Finn se trouvait sur le bureau. Il observa les environs, et remarqua que Quinn avait tout préparé, ils n'avaient plus qu'à commencer. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit quelques notes que Quinn avait rédigées un peu plus tôt. Pour être franc, il ne comprenait strictement rien au sujet, et cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Mais ça avait été le seul moyen pour lui de passer du temps avec Quinn, sans que Finn ne se doute de quelque chose. Et bien sûr, tout ce travail à deux avait été inventé de toute sorte. Ils devaient le faire, mais pas en binôme. Puck souffla et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

**Quinn** : Déjà fatigué? On n'a pas encore commencé !

**Puck** : (se passant la main sur sa crête) Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne mal à la tête.

**Quinn** : Hey, c'est toi qui m'as forcée à t'aider, alors remue-toi !

Puck se redressa, et relut les feuilles une seconde fois. Quinn commençait à lui expliquer le plan qu'ils devraient faire, et il l'écouta attentivement. Il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer direct de chez elle. Il voulait l'impressionner un peu, lui montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Finalement, il se prit au jeu et deux heures plus tard, ils bouclaient leur exposé. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à imprimer le tout.

Puck prétexta aller aux toilettes mais revint avec quelques bouteilles qu'il avait acheté. Quinn hésita, sourit mais en prit une aussi.

**Puck** : (souriant) Ca va pas te tuer. Lâche-toi un peu.

Quinn et Puck s'installèrent sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, en sirotant leur boisson. Puck ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette fille, elle l'avait carrément envouté.

**Puck** : Donc… comment ça se passe les Cheerios avec Sue ?

Quinn s'allongea sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur son poignet. Elle roula des yeux à l'évocation de son coach despotique.

**Quinn** : Elle nous torture. C'est le mot. Il faut qu'on soit les meilleures tout le temps, mais elle se rend pas compte qu'elle devrait d'abord être une personne meilleure avant de nous ordonner de l'être. C'est elle la prof après tout !

**Puck** : Intéressant… Tanaka n'est pas aussi malin que Sylvester, mais au moins il essaie de pas être trop con avec nous. En revanche, on n'a pas autant de victoires que vous non plus.

Quinn lui sourit. D'un sourire franc. En fait, ce Noah Puckerman l'intriguait. Ce n'était plus le badass qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser dans les couloirs du lycée, celui qui la cherchait à longueur de journée. Le Puck qu'elle avait en face d'elle ce soir se révélait mystérieux. Et sexy. Peut être que c'était dû à la boisson – peu alcoolisée - qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter, mais tout lui semblait plus léger. Puck et Quinn avaient leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre, et ils ne pouvaient expliquer pourquoi, mais ils se sentaient bien.

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) Alors comme ça Santana a rompu… ?

**Puck** : Ouais… eh bien je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais comme on n'était pas exclusivement ensemble, ça ne fait rien.

**Quinn** : D'après elle, tu es beaucoup trop immature.

**Puck** : Tiens donc ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre à mon sujet ?

**Quinn** : Ah ah… que tu n'étais pas très bavard quand vous sortiez ensemble, ou quoi que vous fassiez. Tu étais plutôt dans l'action.

**Puck** : Dois-je me justifier ?

Quinn haussa les épaules en souriant. Ils commençaient un jeu du chat et de la souris. Et elle aimait bien ça bizarrement. Elle commençait à le trouver attirant.

**Puck** : Peut être… que je ne parle qu'avec certaines filles. Celles qui m'intéressent.

**Quinn** : Toutes les filles sont ton type !

**Puck** : Non ! Ne confond pas. (la pointant de son index). J'ai des besoins, et si j'arrive à les satisfaire c'est cool, quelque soit la fille. C'est juste que j'ai pas encore trouvé la fille avec qui parler.

Quinn ne répondit rien. Il la charmait, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Puck lui proposa un autre verre qu'elle accepta.

**Puck** : Fabray… Que trouves-tu à ce cher Finn ?

Quinn prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

**Quinn** : Hum… je suppose qu'il est mignon et gentil.

**Puck** : (levant un sourcil) C'est tout ?

**Quinn** : Non… Il… il s'intéresse à moi, ce que je fais, il me trouve jolie.

**Puck** : Quinn ! Je t'ai demandé ce que TOI tu lui trouvais, pas comment Il te trouvait.

**Quinn** : C'est c'que j'ai dit, il est mignon et gentil.

**Puck** : (rigolant) Ok, non ça c'est trop facile. Trouve autre chose.

Quinn réfléchit plus longtemps qu'elle ne le voulut. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver.

**Puck** : Okey… C'est pas grave. Dans tous les cas tu sors avec lui, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, il te plait.

**Quinn** : Il est compréhensif et attentionné. Il n'arrête pas de me rassurer en me disant que j'suis pas grosse.

**Puck** : Tu ne l'es pas Quinn. Loin de là. (sincère) Tu n'es pas grosse, ok ?

Quinn acquiesça de la tête, mais continuait à réfléchir. Toutes ces explications la chamboulaient, et puis Puck était chez elle, sur son lit, il était si sexy, compréhensif, gentil, il la réconfortait. Et elle n'avait pas dit à Finn que Puck passerait ce soir. Pourquoi ?

Ses parents n'étaient pas là non plus. Ils étaient juste tous les deux. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais elle contrôlait heureusement la situation. Elle se redressa avec ses coudes sur le lit, se rapprochant dangereusement de Puck. Ce dernier passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et combla l'espace entre eux deux pour l'embrasser. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Il posa sa main derrière sa nuque, pour sentir la jeune femme encore plus proche de lui. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, et Puck la fit basculer sur le lit en prenant place au dessus d'elle. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser un long moment, puis Quinn s'écarta de leur étreinte et mit fin à leur baiser, toujours hypnotisée, comme envoutée par son charme.

**Quinn** : Je peux pas faire ça.

**Puck** : Bien sûr que tu peux. Prends une autre gorgée.

Puck lui tendit une bouteille posée sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille.

**Quinn** : Je suis présidente du Club de Chasteté, j'ai fait vœu.

**Puck** : Santana et Brittany aussi. Moi aussi et alors ?

**Quinn** : Et pour Finn ? C'est ton meilleur ami.

**Puck** : C'est bon, on est au lycée. Tu penses vraiment qu'on portera de l'importance à Finn dans trois ans ? La vie est un combiné d'expériences tu sais. Tu n'obtiens pas une médaille à la fin pour avoir été bon. Tu seras simplement mort.

**Quinn** : Ok, mais tu ne le dis à personne, je peux pas perdre ma réputation.

**Puck** : Notre secret, baby.

**Quinn** : Et pour les protections ?

**Puck** : Je m'en charge, fais moi confiance. C'est pas juste un autre flirt pour moi.

**Quinn** : Dit le moi encore une fois.

**Puck** : Tu n'es pas grosse.

Il se pencha vers l'ouverture de son cou et y déposa quelques baisers. Quinn était carrément hors de contrôle, elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation, elle était toute abandonnée dans ses bras. Puck remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse, et nota que la jeune femme ne l'arrêtait pas, alors il décida de continuer. Sa main se perdit sous sa jupe, Quinn gémit et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Puck se dirigea vers son cou, et réembrassa ses lèvres. Elle embrassait extrêmement bien d'après lui et son expérience. Leurs langues se nouèrent ensemble dans un élan passionné. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'air.

**Puck** : (essoufflé, et levant un sourcil) Tu es sûre ?

Il ne voulait rien faire contre son gré, et surtout si elle n'était pas prête. Mais en même temps, ce serait surement sa seule occasion de toute sa vie. Il espérait intérieurement qu'elle dise tout sauf non. Quinn acquiesça, le souffle court.

**Quinn** : Oui.

Puck hocha la tête à son tour, soulagé, et lui sourit. Il se débarrassa de son débardeur blanc et le laissa tomber au pied du lit. Il posa une main sur le bout de ventre qui dépassait de l'uniforme et releva son haut jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau chaude de la cheerleader, et celle-ci gémit de nouveau. Les mains expertes de Puck remontèrent progressivement jusqu'à ses seins, mais fut très vite limité dans ses mouvements. Quinn se releva et il dézippa son top, puis l'aida à l'enlever. Il voulut attarder son regard un moment sur le corps de la jeune femme, mais se résigna pour ne pas l'embarrasser, déjà qu'elle se trouvait grosse alors qu'elle était toute fine entre ses mains. Puck s'allongea sur Quinn en la recouvrant de son corps, et Quinn pouvait sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait dans l'entrejambe.

De son coté, pour la première fois Puck était sous tension, il stressait à mort. Même pour sa première fois avec une fille, il n'était pas aussi nerveux. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, avoir l'air d'un crétin, mais plutôt lui faire vivre une expérience magique, leur unique moment intime rien qu'à tous les deux. Il voulait être parfait, ne rien foirer. Ses gestes étaient précis et doux.

Il se serra un peu plus contre Quinn, car celle-ci le pressait contre son corps. Il savait que c'était sa première fois, donc il savait aussi qu'il devrait prendre les devants, lui montrer la marche à suivre. Il se redressa et commença à déboutonner son jean, mais Quinn l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire ça au dernier moment ! Elle écarta ses mains et posa sa propre main sur son bas ventre, le caressant des abdos vers le bas, et déboutonna son pantalon. Finalement, elle se révélait plutôt douée, Puck sourit mais se ravisa en pensant qu'elle le pendrait mal si elle s'en apercevait.

Ils se débarrassèrent de son pantalon, et Puck se retrouva en boxer noir dans lequel il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit. Quinn le contempla et dut admettre qu'il était assez craquant en tenue d'Adam. Elle imagina Finn... mais ça n'aurait rien à voir. Puck l'aida à se redresser afin d'enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Quinn défit sa queue de cheval et ses cheveux blonds cascadèrent le long de ses épaules jusque dans le dos. Le jeune homme en resta tout ébahi. Quinn se tourna et se mit de dos pour que Puck puisse lui détacher son soutien gorge. Il lui caressa les épaules et les embrassa en remontant le long de son cou. Il écarta ses longs cheveux et s'attela au sous vêtement, partie souvent difficile dans les préliminaires. Mais il se défit en quelques tours de main.

Quinn se leva, toujours dos tourné, et entreprit de dézipper la jupe de cheerleader placée dans le bas du dos. Puck la laissa faire, et préférait la contempler en train de se déshabiller. Un vrai délice à es yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de grâce et d'érotisme chez une femme. La jupe tomba au sol, et Quinn se retourna, se cachant vaguement la poitrine de ses mains. Il la savait pudique avec son corps, alors pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, il se leva et alla éteindre la lumière de la chambre. Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas totalement dans le noir, car quelques rayons filtraient par la fenêtre. Quinn lui sourit, elle trouvait ce geste adorable.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues, et recommença à l'embrasser le long de son cou pour descendre jusqu'au nombril en passant par sa poitrine. Quinn se laissa faire, à vrai dire, elle adorait le contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau. Puck s'arrêta à sa petite culotte, hésita un instant, puis tenta le tout pour le tout. Il la fit glisser lentement, jusqu'à ses chevilles. Quinn ne broncha pas et releva la tête pour l'observer intensément. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait nue en présence d'un garçon. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, attendant que son compagnon vienne la rejoindre. Puck se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement et se plaça à coté de la jeune femme. Elle leva un dernier regard sur son tableau au dessus de son lit puis se rapprocha de Puck. Comparé à leur étreinte précédente, celui-là n'avait plus rien à voir. Quinn était plus sûre d'elle que jamais. Sur le coté, elle passa une jambe sur la hanche de Puck qui la caressait et l'embrassait en même temps. Puck s'attarda sur ses parties intimes et remarqua que Quinn avait de plus en plus la respiration saccadée et que leurs corps à tous les deux brûlaient d'impatience de s'unir. Quinn s'attarda sur son corps, déposant des baisers sulfureux sur le torse musclé de Puck, jouant de ses mains avec son membre. Puck s'agrippait à la jeune femme, espérant pouvoir se retenir jusqu'à la dernière minute. Elle l'excitait tellement, qu'il avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer et à se contenir. Il se redressa et la fit basculer sous lui, se retrouvant de nouveau au dessus. Quinn lâcha un gémissement et s'accrocha fermement au corps de Puck. Ce dernier rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassa tendrement, puis entra enfin en elle tout doucement. Quinn échappa un petit cri que Puck trouva terriblement sexy, il ne détachait pas ses yeux d'elle, alors que Quinn fermait les yeux depuis presque le début. Très vite, Quinn prit le rythme de Puck et suivit sa cadence. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus proches l'un de l'autre. Elle passa sa main sur la crête du jeune homme et la caressa brutalement alors que Puck essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas jouir avant elle. Il la sentait venir, et voulait la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Il multiplia les coups de rein, et tous deux étaient maintenant aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre, essayant d'aller au bout de leur désir. Le corps tout entier de Quinn s'embrasa de l'intérieur, elle s'agrippa une dernière fois au corps humide de son compagnon et cria de plaisir. Puck saisit l'opportunité pour faire de même, soulagé qu'elle ait enfin atteint l'orgasme. Il ne pouvait plus tenir éternellement.

C'est le corps tout transpirant de sueur, que Puck se laissa tomber aux cotés de Quinn, et ils reprirent leur respiration en même temps. Aucun des deux n'osait parler de peur de casser ce moment. Puck vira son regard vers Quinn qui ne bougeait pas, et fixait le plafond. Une fois remis, il se retourna vers la jeune femme, un coude sur le lit. Puck avait le sourire, même s'il ne l'avouerait peut être jamais, Quinn Fabray était à ce jour le meilleur coup. Ne la voyant toujours pas bouger ou dire un seul mot, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent une nouvelle fois.

Puck caressa sa joue et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient au coin de ses paupières, et il pouvait y lire un message de détresse.

**Puck** : (doucement) Hey, Quinn… ça va aller, ok ?

**Quinn** : (entre deux sanglots) Tu devrais y aller.

Quinn se dégagea de son étreinte et sans lui retourner son regard, la jeune femme se redressa et s'assit sur son coté du lit. Dos à Puck, mais toujours aussi nue qu'un ver, elle sortit de la pièce. Puck commença à se rhabiller, et Quinn réapparut vêtue de sa robe de chambre et son portable à la main.

Puck avait rassemblé ses affaires et se tenait maintenant près de Quinn, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et à son contact Quinn se retourna en le repoussant un peu. Puck ne comprenait pas tout. Et surtout le pourquoi du comment.

**Puck** : (inquiet) Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ?

**Quinn** : Ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… (silence) Puck, sérieusement, tu ne devrais pas rester ici.

**Puck** : (haussant le ton) Je ne comprends pas. Une fois c'est bon, et l'autre demi-heure tu me détestes.

**Quinn** : Nous, là, ce qui vient de se passer, c'est une erreur. Une grave erreur. On n'aurait pas dû… tu comprends ?

**Puck** : Pas vraiment… T'en avais autant envie que moi… je l'ai bien senti (levant un sourcil) en quoi c'est mal ?

**Quinn** : Pour différentes raisons qu'apparemment tu es incapable de comprendre.

Le portable de Quinn se mit à sonner et à vibrer en même temps.

**Quinn** : C'est Finn. S'il te plait, va-t-en… Et n'en parle à personne.

Puck ne dit rien, mais sur son visage on pouvait lire du dégoût et de la colère. Il décala sa mâchoire, ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce sans un mot et sans se retourner. En partant, il fit claquer brutalement la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Quinn. Cette dernière décrocha enfin son appel.

**Quinn** : Hey Finn… Oui très bien… rien de très excitant, j'étais en train de terminer mon livre.

- _**Toujours dans le Flashback, mais un mois plus tard**__ -_

**Will Schuester** : Me encanta comer al restaurante !

Quinn se trouvait en classe d'espagnol et s'ennuyait mortellement. En plus, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle avait des maux de ventre, des envies de vomir. Ça venait très certainement de cette satané Rachel. Depuis un mois, elle lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer.

Tout avait commencé quand Finn, soudainement, avait eu la brillante idée de rejoindre le Glee Club. Il fallait le reconnaitre, il avait une superbe voix, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ? Des emmerdes voilà tout ! Cette pimbêche de Rachel Berry lui collait aux basques du matin au soir avec son sourire niais. Elle lui bavait carrément dessus, et il n'y voyait que du feu : "_Elle essaie d'être gentille c'est tout_" disait-il. Il ne connaissait vraiment pas les femmes.

De ce fait, Quinn avait dû rejoindre elle aussi la chorale pour avoir un œil constant sur son petit ami. Par chance, elle n'avait pas une voix horrible, et elle chantait juste. Schuester les avait accueillies à bras ouverts elle, Brittany et Santana. Puis du coté de Sue, c'était tout bénéf' : grâce à elles, elle pourrait détruire le Glee Club de l'intérieur. Ce qui arrangeait aussi Quinn, car depuis, sa réputation en avait pris un coup, elle devait carrément se cacher dans les couloirs pour éviter l'équipe de Football et leurs slushies. Elle n'était plus au sommet, et tout ça à cause d'une naine juive. Son sang bouillait rien que de penser à elle. Elle commençait à lui voler tout ce qui lui appartenait, à débuter par son petit ami et sa popularité. Elle devrait payer tôt ou tard.

Sans parler de Puck et de ses sous entendus qu'il répétait devant Finn et elle, la mettant sérieusement mal à l'aise. Il arborait toujours son petit sourire en coin. Elle refusait de lui parler depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait chez elle il y a près d'un mois, et lui n'arrêtait pas de la coincer dans les couloirs pour lui parler ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que Puckerman révèle tout à Finn, surtout qu'ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble avec leur groupe des Acafellas.

Elle sentait son regard peser dans son dos, il la fixait dans tous les cours qu'ils avaient en commun.

Elle voulait simplement oublier tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment : Rachel, Puck, Finn, Sue... et ses récents problèmes de santé.

D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait plus bien du tout. Elle avait pris presque un kilo en un mois, malgré tous ses efforts de régime, mais en vain. Son corps continuait de gonfler comme par enchantement. Ce devait sûrement être les hormones, ça jouait beaucoup sur l'organisme en général, le moral etc. Mais là, elle avait maintenant envie de vomir. Elle leva un bras, et demanda à Will la permission de sortir un moment. Il acquiesça en lui demandant si tout allait bien, elle lui sourit en le rassurant et sortit de la classe sous les yeux de ses camarades. C'était la deuxième fois en un jour qu'elle demandait à prendre l'air. Elle se rendit aux toilettes, et fit les cent pas dans la salle, l'esprit tourmenté. Et si... ?

Non c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas maintenant. Et puis ça ne se passait que dans les films, comme _Juno_ par exemple. Elle sortit son I-phone et fit une recherche sur Google avec ses symptômes. Juste pour se rassurer, une simple formalité.

Son visage blêmit. Enceinte. En cloque. C'était ce que les résultats affichaient. Tous les résultats. Non, elle ne devait pas être sur un bon réseau. On lui jouait un tour. Elle recula contre le mur, et s'écroula lentement au sol, des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses paupières. Son pouls pulsait à cent à l'heure, et son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Elle se revoyait chez elle, nue avec Puck. Et le moment où il disait qu'il contrôlait la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire par là au juste ? Elle n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi jusqu'à aujourd'hui en fait. Ils l'avaient bien fait sans aucune protection. Puck ne s'était pas retiré à temps, ou n'avait même pas daigné le faire ou le penser. A vrai dire, elle avait été incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre ce soir là. Seul le moment présent importait. Et puis, elle aurait dû avoir ses règles la semaine dernière déjà, elle n'avait jamais eu un retard aussi long. Maintenant que faire ? Non, elle devrait faire un test réel de grossesse pour en être persuadée. Là ce n'était que des hypothèses en l'air. Elle sécha ses larmes et se releva.

La sonnerie retentit, et elle se dépêcha de sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre la classe. En chemin elle croisa Finn, l'air inquiet, qui lui tendit ses affaires qu'il avait pris soin de récupérer pour elle.

**Finn** : ça va ? T'es allée voir l'infirmière ?

**Quinn** : (hochant de la tête) Ouai, elle m'a filée un comprimé, juste un coup de fatigue selon elle. Tu sais, les hormones des filles...

Cette réponse parut lui suffire, il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit dans la direction des vestiaires pour son entrainement de football. Elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à le perdre de vue. S'il savait... Elle se retourna et entra en collision avec Puck qui fit exprès de lui faire tomber toutes ses affaires, le regard mauvais.

**Quinn** : (énervée) ça va pas ou quoi ?

**Puck** : C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

**Quinn** : (sarcastique) Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi ?

Quinn s'accroupit et ramassa ses affaires. Puck l'imita et se pencha vers son oreille.

**Puck** : (chuchotant) On devrait parler de tu-sais-quoi.

Quinn se redressa, plaqua ses cahiers contre sa poitrine, et le défia du regard.

**Quinn** : Il n'y a absolument rien à dire. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Et si jamais il te prend l'envie de raconter des salades sur une chose qui n'a pas eu lieu, je te conseille de te faire tout petit et de protéger tes bijoux de famille.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Puck lui saisit le poignet et la stoppa net dans son élan. Quinn se retourna, hors d'elle.

**Quinn** : Ne me touche plus du tout.

Puck hésita une seconde puis lâcha le bras de la jeune fille, la laissant quitter les lieux en courant. Il se retourna et frappa de colère un casier derrière lui avec son poing.

-O-O-O-

Quinn était garée devant la pharmacie la plus éloignée de chez elle, juste au cas où. Elle serait beaucoup moins susceptible de rencontrer des gens qui la connaissaient. Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Une femme lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait. Quinn ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. On pouvait lire le stress sur son visage. Elle releva la tête, avala sa salive et osa poser sa requête.

**Quinn** : un test de grossesse s'il vous plait.

Quinn rebaissa la tête directement après, ne voulant pas croiser le regard accusateur et moralisateur de la femme. Elle était le cliché pur et simple de la jeune cheerleader qui se faisait engrosser par son petit copain de quaterback. En l'occurrence, elle avait faux sur deux points : Puck n'était ni quaterback, ni son copain. Elle devait sûrement passer pour une petite salope. Peut être que c'était justement ce qu'elle était. Le faire n'importe comment avec n'importe qui sans réfléchir aux conséquences. La pharmacienne réapparut avec une boite _ClearBlue_ qu'elle posa sur le comptoir en lui demandant si Quinn savait comment s'en servir. Quinn lui répondit qu'elle lirait les instructions, elle régla la somme et sortit sans un mot.

Assise dans sa voiture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller et vérifier sans être dérangée. Finalement, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, elle cacherait le test dans son sac pour ne pas que sa mère s'en aperçoive. Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte, sa mère sortit du salon et vint l'embrasser pour lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée.

**Quinn** : M'man, je monte directement me coucher, j'ai mal à la tête... M'appelle pas pour manger...

Sa mère commençait à s'inquiéter et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille comme pour prendre sa température, mais cette dernière se dégagea, vraiment pas d'humeur à se faire cajoler. Sa mère accepta, et repartit dans le salon devant la télé, attendant patiemment que son mari rentre du travail.

Quinn arriva dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle jeta ses affaires sur son lit, et sortit la boite blanche. Elle la contempla un moment, réalisant que celle-ci pourrait changer le cours de sa vie. Mais pour cela, elle devait faire le test. Elle se rendit dans sa petite salle de bain personnelle, directement accolée à sa chambre, s'assit sur les toilettes, sa petite culotte en bas des chevilles. Elle tendit le stick dans la cuvette, et fit pipi dessus. Elle le posa ensuite sur le rebord de l'évier et se rhabilla. 3 minutes il fallait attendre. Une barre pour "_pas enceinte_", et une croix pour "_en cloque_". Ce furent les trois minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et se rongeait les ongles, tapant nerveusement du pied sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire si c'était positif ? Plus que deux minutes. Qu'allaient penser ses parents ? Les gens du lycée ? Ils la prenaient tous pour une Sainte en étant Présidente du Club de Chasteté. Tout le monde sauf Puck. Plus qu'une minute. Et Finn dans tout ça ? Elle tenait vraiment à lui, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais lorsqu'il apprendra qu'elle l'a trompé avec son meilleur ami, ça en serait fini de leur relation, et Rachel ne se gênerait pas pour venir récupérer les restes. Puck ne serait pas un problème, il se déchargerait sûrement de toutes responsabilités vis à vis de l'enfant.

Les trois minutes étaient écoulées. Elle tendit le bras, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en ayant le stick sous ses yeux. La sentence était tombée. C'était impossible, le test ne fonctionnait pas correctement ! Il devait y avoir une erreur, une explication à tout ça. Elle se leva et jeta furieusement le bâtonnet contre le mur, et s'appuya de chaque coté du rebord de l'évier, la tête baissée. Des larmes vinrent se perdre sur ses joues, traçant des lignes sinueuses jusqu'à son cou. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêtait de pleurer. Elle porta sa main droite sur son ventre et commença à prendre conscience qu'un petit être prenait vie dans son bas ventre tranquillement.

C'était donc ça sa prise de poids soudaine, ses maux de têtes, ses envies de vomir à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit. Tout ce qu'elle avait actuellement allait disparaitre petit à petit, elle savait qu'elle allait se retrouver toute seule à la fin. Ses parents allaient la renier à coup sûr vu le scandale qu'ils avaient fait pour sa sœur quelques années auparavant alors qu'elle avait fait beaucoup moins pire.

Franny était moins populaire que Quinn, beaucoup moins ambitieuse, elle n'aspirait pas à toute cette célébrité, ce qui agaçait profondément leur mère. Elle n'adhérait à aucun Club, et pourtant elle avait tous les jours de nouveaux prétendants. Elle était tombée profondément amoureuse d'un mec de sa classe et ils étaient passés à l'acte quelques mois après. Elle se confia à sa mère, et cette dernière s'empressa de le répéter à son père qui le prit très mal. Ses filles ne seraient pas des salopes. Elles auraient tout le temps de le faire avec la bonne personne une fois mariées. Mr Fabray s'était mis dans une colère rage et l'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre. Pendant des jours il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Par chance, c'était le bon, il était d'autant plus chrétien qu'elle, et quelques années plus tard ils étaient encore ensemble, mariés. Stan était le gendre idéal, et Mr Fabray ne voyait maintenant que par lui.

A cette pensée, Quinn se sentit mourir. Sa famille ne lui serait d'aucune aide, c'était sûr. Sa sœur n'habitait plus la région elle ne la voyait que pour Noel et les grandes vacances, et ne partageaient pas grand chose en commun hormis leurs traits physiques. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Il ne lui restait plus que Finn. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Elle devrait tout entreprendre pour le faire rester avec elle, quitte à inventer un énorme mensonge. Elle devait le convaincre dans tous les cas qu'il était le père.

Seul problème ? Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et même s'ils couchaient ensemble maintenant, il y aurait toujours un moins de décalage entre le moment où ils l'auraient fait et le moment où elle accoucherait. Elle devait agir et vite. Le jacuzzi ! Finn n'était pas bête, mais lorsqu'on lui parlait de choses dont il ne connaissait pas grand chose, il croyait la personne sur parole. Ca pouvait marcher. A moins qu'elle ne décide d'avorter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas... elle n'allait quand même pas tuer ce... ce fœtus ? Embryon ? Cette toute petite partie d'elle... c'était contre sa religion. Elle devait assumer ses actes à un moment donné. Et Puck dans tout ça ? Il ne devrait pas poser de problème. C'était pas comme s'il tenait à elle ou qu'il l'aimait non plus. Il n'y avait rien entre eux deux.

Elle se repassa son plan dans sa tête furtivement. Ca allait marcher. Il le fallait.

-_**Fin du flashback Retour au présent**_ -

-O-O-O-

Quinn était à son casier en train de changer de livres. Elle avait le Glee Club et une heure d'anglais en suivant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, quelqu'un le fit à sa place d'une manière brusque, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Sue, qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Quinn faillit l'envoyer balader, qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une destruction du Glee Club aujourd'hui, mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'elle ne faisait que partiellement partie de l'équipe. Sue l'avait évincé au profit de Santana, car Quinn avait encore trop de retard dû à son absence l'an dernier.

**Sue** : Q !

**Quinn** : Coach Sylvester

**Sue** : (la jugeant de haut en bas) Je vois que tu as repris du poil de la bête ! J'ai viré Santana ce matin, ses melons ont l'air trop lourd, ils la font graviter et l'apesanteur l'attire vers le bas. Et puis entre nous, j'ai besoin de ma Capitaine en haut de la pyramide. Tu es réadmise Q !

**Quinn** : Humm... c'est à dire que...

**Sue** : Toutes les filles tueraient pour être à ta place. Tu es une privilégiée ne l'oublie pas !

**Quinn** : Je sais ... mais...

Quinn fit une pause pour réfléchir à sa proposition. Elle ne voulait pas réellement quitter les Cheerios, elle aimait son statut de cheerleader au sein du lycée, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'il lui en couterait : des brimades venant de Sue, des insultes de Santana, des heures et des heures à s'entrainer, et aussi... le comportement qu'on attend d'une leadeuse, c'est à dire être impitoyable et toujours au top pour tout. En gros, ça lui demanderait énormément de travail. Mais comme le faisait remarquer Sue, une place comme ça ne se refusait pas.

**Quinn** : (souriant faiblement) Ok, c'est d'accord.

**Sue** : (lui tapant sur l'épaule en s'éloignant) On commence l'entrainement ce soir ! Je te veux une demi-heure dans la salle avant les autres, échauffée, ainsi qu'un petit discours pour remotiver les troupes.

Quinn se retourna pour la regarder disparaitre dans les couloirs. Elle avait pris la bonne décision, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Elle ferma sèchement son casier et courut à travers les couloirs, l'heure était déjà bien avancée, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle du Glee Club, tous les visages se tournèrent dans sa direction, elle murmura un "Salut" général et alla s'assoir à coté de Puck. Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais reporta très vite son attention sur Schuester.

**Will** : C'que j'étais en train de dire, c'est que dans deux jours, nous allons passer les Sectionals. Comment vous vous sentez ?

**Rachel** : (tapant dans ses mains) Excitée !

**Kurt** : Un peu anxieux.

**Brittany** : (souriant) Sexy.

**Finn** : Comme Kurt. (se reprenant rapidement) J'veux dire anxieux pas…

**Puck** : On verra bien ! Vous prenez pas la tête.

**Will** : Mouai, relativisez. C'est important évidemment, mais nous avons déjà passé cette première étape l'an dernier assez facilement, ça devrait aller cette année.

**Mercedes** : oui mais la dernière fois, on n'est pas tombé contre les Vocal Adrenaline direct.

**Will** : Et alors ? Vous ne vous croyez pas capable de les battre ?

**Tina** : Ils ont gagné les Nationales l'an dernier.

**Will** : Oui mais justement. C'est une nouvelle année pour tout le monde ! Ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Ne soyez pas pessimistes ! Vous avez travaillé si dur !

**Quinn** : On n'est pas pessimistes Monsieur, juste réalistes.

Will soupira, fit une petite moue en coin de lèvres puis reprit :

**Will** : Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de votre potentiel. Vous êtes uniques, et géniaux.

**Finn** : (acquiesçant) Merci Mr Schuester.

Finn l'applaudit et toute la classe le suivit. Ce prof là était le meilleur qu'ils aient connu, il croyait tellement en eux qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'apprécier le geste. Peu importait qu'ils gagnent ou pas à la fin, ils feraient clairement de leur mieux. Pour lui. Will rougit puis les fit taire gentiment, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

**Will** : Ok ok... vous savez ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

Les élèves le regardèrent interloqués. Seule Rachel se leva devant toute la classe et intervint.

**Rachel** : Oui ! Vous allez m'écouter répéter pour les Sectionals !

**Will** (l'interrompant) : Non Rachel. Justement, vous allez ne rien faire aujourd'hui. L'heure du Glee Club est terminée. Pour ceux qui n'ont plus cours rentrez chez vous, et les autres détendez vous du mieux que vous le pouvez. Vous avez besoin de repos. Economisez vos voix. On se donne rendez-vous vendredi après midi ici à 17h. On décollera du lycée quand tout le monde sera là.

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à sortir de la salle. Puck s'approcha de Quinn, son sac sur l'épaule.

**Puck** : T'as quelque chose de prévu ? J'ai terminé les cours moi. (petit sourire coquin) Si tu veux on peut aller dans mon camion pour se câliner un peu…

**Quinn** : (assez froidement) J'ai sérieusement pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

**Puck** (sur la défensive) : Okey, c'était juste comme ça.

**Quinn** : De toute façon j'ai cours d'ici trois quarts d'heure. Puis après je dois rester plus tard car j'ai les Cheerios.

**Puck** : (étonné) T'es de nouveau dans l'équipe ? Enfin pas que t'y étais plus mais…

**Quinn** : (le coupant) Sue me remet en haut de la pyramide.

Puck ne savait pas réellement s'il devait être content pour elle ou la blâmer pour avoir accepté. Au lieu de ça, il resta confus avec son sourcil levé.

**Quinn** : (soufflant) On se voit demain ?

**Puck** : Ecoute, je veux pas me mêler de c'qui me regarde pas, mais les Cheerios ? (fronçant les sourcils) Sérieusement ? Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec ça.

**Quinn** : (croisant les bras) Faut croire que non…

**Puck** : Deux jours avant les Sectionals ? Tu trouves pas ça suspect de sa part ?

Quinn plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et l'observa d'un air intrigué. Elle lui fit signe de poursuivre.

**Puck** : Sue déteste ce Glee Club. Fais attention qu'elle t'empêche pas de venir vendredi soir. C'est tout. Sans toi on est foutu, on n'a pas de remplaçant, et elle le sait bien.

**Quinn** : (soupirant) j'ai entrainement cet apres midi. Pas vendredi.

**Puck** : okey, alors c'est bon.

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête contre son torse chaud.

**Puck** : Donc… tu vas remettre ton uniforme ?

Quinn releva la tête et vit Puck avec son sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Même s'il aimait Quinn dans son propre style de vêtements, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un petit penchant pervers pour l'uniforme des Cheerios. Elle acquiesça en rigolant et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

-O-O-O-

Quinn était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, il était tard, et elle était exténuée. Cette reprise des Cheerios avait été un enfer, Sue lui en demandait deux fois plus qu'à l'ordinaire, et cela décourageait d'autant plus la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle tourna devant chez elle, elle remarqua qu'une voiture avait pris sa place habituelle et que la lumière chez les Fabrays était encore allumée à cette heure-ci, chose assez étrange. Sa mère ne se couchait pas tôt, bien au contraire, mais elle passait ses soirées seule dans sa chambre à déprimer devant la télé et à siroter ses verres de martinis (voire ses bouteilles). La voiture ne ressemblait pas à celle de son père, celle-ci était blanche et était immatriculée d'un autre état. Quinn fronça les sourcils, fit le tour de la voiture et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre à travers. Quinn saisit la poignée et entra. C'est là qu'elle la vit.

**Judy** (mère de Quinn) : Quinnie ! Regarde qui est là !

**Quinn** : (surprise) Franny ?

Sa sœur posa son verre sur la table du salon et vint lui sauter dans les bras. Quinn laissa tomber son sac de sport et de cours par terre, assommée par la nouvelle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle répondit à son accolade et elles sautèrent ensemble sur place d'excitation. Franny se dégagea de son étreinte pour mieux l'observer, la tenant toujours par les épaules, euphorique.

**Franny** : Laisse-moi te regarder ! (prenant son visage dans ses mains) Tu es magnifique. Hein M'man ? Pas vrai qu'elle est magnifique ? (rigolant) Un peu maigrichonne peut être… Tu dois faire tourner la tête à plus d'un !

**Quinn** : Merci Fran !

Quinn cherchait ses mots. Elle était si heureuse de la revoir. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, hormis le fait peut être que Franny avait plus de formes que Quinn et des lèvres beaucoup plus pulpeuses. Cependant, elles avaient toutes les deux hérité des cheveux d'or de leur mère.

**Quinn** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça fait…

**Franny** : (la coupant) 3 ans oui qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Maman m'a dit que tu allais participer à un genre de concours de chorale… de chant, j'ai pas bien compris… enfin bref, je suis venue pour t'encourager ! Et parce que vous me manquiez aussi !

A ces mots elle enlaça sa sœur de nouveau et lança un regard optimiste à sa mère qui observait ses deux petites filles ensemble. Franny prit la main de Quinn, l'entraina dans le salon et la fit assoir à ses cotés pour discuter ensemble.

**Franny** : Je veux absolument tout savoir ! Aux vues de ta tenue, je dirais que tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire avec les Cheerios. Sue est toujours aussi grincheuse que lorsque j'y étais ?

Judy se trouvait derrière Franny, lança un regard plein de sous entendus à Quinn, qui acquiesça légèrement pour ne pas que sa sœur le remarque. Elle n'en parlerait pas. Elle ne parlait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. C'était terminé.

**Judy** : Mes filles, je vous laisse tranquille pour vous retrouver. Quinnie, ne traine pas trop tard, tu as école demain. Je compte sur toi Franny pour l'inciter à se coucher.

**Franny** : (roulant des yeux) Okey, bonne nuit M'man !

**Quinn** : A demain Maman.

Judy disparut dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant.

**Quinn** : Oui Sue est une garce et elle le fait extrêmement bien.

Franny se retourna et fit attention à ce que sa mère soit partie.

**Franny** : (levant un sourcil) Alors, ces amours ? Je te demande ça, parce que maman ne me dit jamais rien. Tu sais comment elle est sur ce genre de chose.

**Quinn** : Ouai… et bien (esquissant un sourire) ça va.

**Franny** : Qui est l'heureux élu ?

**Quinn** : (hésitante) Puck ! Enfin, j'veux dire Noah Puckerman.

**Franny** : (suspicieuse) Tu n'étais pas avec Finn la dernière fois que je t'ai eu au téléphone ?

**Quinn** : Si … mais on a rompu l'an dernier.

Voyant que sa sœur attendait plus d'explications :

**Quinn** : Il m'a trompé… en quelque sorte. Une fille de la chorale.

Franny fit une petite moue triste pour lui montrer qu'elle compatissait.

**Quinn** : (s'exclamant) Non c'est bon ! Je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon… il était un peu naïf et bête.

Franny : (souriant) Eh bien, tu sembles bien remise. C'est ce Noah qui te rend si belle ? Puckerman ? Je veux le rencontrer. Ça sonne juif ça. Maman est au courant ?

**Quinn** : Oui… elle n'est pas tout à fait pour l'idée, mais elle l'accepte. Puis de toute façon, elle va pas commencer à faire de moi son ennemie, vu qu'on est que toutes les deux depuis que papa est parti. C'est pas dans son intérêt que je lui fasse la gueule.

Franny désenchanta en entendant le nom de son père dans la conversation.

**Franny** : (sérieuse) Il t'a appelé ? Tu le vois des fois ?

Quinn baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

**Quinn** : Non. Il ne veut plus rien à voir affaire avec nous, moi et maman.

**Franny** : J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais il a changé de numéro je crois. Puis maman refuse de me donner son numéro, parce que je sais bien qu'elle a le vrai. Pour cloturer le divorce, ils sont bien obligés d'avoir des contacts. (silence) Je trouve ça bizarre que papa se soit barré comme ça de la maison… j'veux dire, okey, c'était pas le grand amour avec maman… mais de là à la tromper avec sa secrétaire et partir avec elle… en nous laissant toutes les trois derrière !

La version officielle était celle évoquée par Franny. La version officieuse, Mr Fabray avait quitté le foyer familial à cause du comportement de sa fille, et du fait que sa femme ne le soutienne pas dans ses principes, préférant pardonner Quinn. Bon et aussi le fait que Judy ait découvert qu'il la trompait avec ses assistantes. Il y avait une part de vrai dans tout ça.

**Quinn** : (changeant de sujet) Mais où est Tyler ? Ne me dis pas que vous avez rompu ?

Franny lui sourit et lui fit les gros yeux.

**Franny** : Non bien sûr que non ! Il est juste super occupé en ce moment au boulot. C'est juste que j'avais envie de vous voir, tout spécialement toi. Ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu. Et ton concours, ou je sais pas trop quoi était une bonne occasion de venir.

**Quinn** : (la corrigeant) Le Glee Club !

**Franny** : (s'esclaffant) Le club des losers ?

Quinn et Franny montèrent dans sa chambre, papotèrent encore quelques heures de leurs vies respectives, de leurs rêves, de souvenirs, avant de s'endormir complètement sans s'en rendre compte.

-O-O-O-

Le lendemain, le réveil fut dur pour Quinn. Endormie quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, et son entrainement de la veille dans les jambes, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait beau essayer, ses paupières n'arrivaient pas à bouger d'un millimètre. Son portable se remit à sonner une deuxième fois, n'ayant pas éteint du premier coup. Elle balança son bras au hasard sur la table de chevet assez brusquement pour le faire tomber et le faire sonner encore plus bruyamment. Franny, dans le lit coté gauche se mit à grogner sérieusement. Elle commença même à pousser Quinn hors du lit avec ses jambes.

**Franny** : Q ! Arrête moi cette merde…

Quinn faillit tomber du lit, mais se redressa au dernier moment et attrapa son portable. Elle le mit en veille et se retourna, la tête dans les vapes pour voir sa sœur bouger sous les draps.

**Franny** : (d'une voix ensommeillée) A l'école… allez…

Quinn ne répondit pas et souffla seulement. Elle se considéra un moment et nota qu'elle avait toujours son uniforme de cheerleader sur les épaules. Elle avait une telle flemme de l'ôter, d'aller prendre sa douche, de le remettre et de partir au lycée… mais elle le fit tout de même en un temps record.

-O-O-O-

Quinn était arrivée en cours en retard d'une dizaine de minutes malgré le fait qu'elle se soit dépêchée. Elle entra en cours d'espagnol et se plaça vers la rangée du fond, a coté de Santana, seule place libre à cette heure. Santana la fusilla du regard et ne bougea pas ses affaires pour lui faire de la place. Soit. Quinn n'était pas d'humeur pour ce genre d'enfantillages, alors elle s'assit simplement et écouta Mr Schuester baragouiner ses vacances en espagnol. Quinn aurait bien rattrapé son manque de sommeil pendant l'heure de cours, mais Santana en avait décidé autrement. Elle se fichait royalement du cours de Mr Shue, étant donné qu'elle était latino et qu'elle maniait l'espagnol mieux que le prof lui-même. Elle pourrait l'insulter en espagnol de la rue qu'il n'y comprendrait pas un mot.

Santana se rapprocha de Quinn, et lui chuchota :

**Santana** : Pas trop dur la séance de Sue hier soir ? J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arriver à monter ton gros cul tout en haut de la pyramide.

Quinn n'avait pas la force de répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Santana l'insulter sans se défendre un minimum.

**Quinn** : Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire de ton opinion. Au lieu de t'en prendre à moi, tu devrais plutôt réfléchir pourquoi Sue t'a rétrogradé en bas. Et puis tant qu'on y est, tu devrais arrêter de te voiler la face une minute avec ton histoire avec Sam.

**Santana** : (levant un sourcil) Jalouse ?

**Quinn** : (soupirant) Ne fais pas l'innocente. On sait toutes les deux que tu préfèrerais passer ton temps avec une autre personne, une fille.

Un point pour Fabray. Santana resta sans voix.

**Quinn** : San, je sais que t'es énervée contre moi pour de multiples raisons, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On était amies avant.

**Santana** : (décalant sa mâchoire) Sérieusement ? Tu rigoles là? Tu t'es tapée mon petit ami, et il t'a mise enceinte.

**Quinn** : (roulant des yeux) Et alors ? C'est pas comme si tu trompais chaque personne avec Brittany et que tu te foutais littéralement de Puck, non ? Alors arrête de m'en vouloir pour tout ok ? Si tu veux récupérer ta place en haut de la pyramide dit-le moi, je te la laisse avec plaisir ! Mais estime toi plutôt heureuse de pas être à ma place, parce que toi et moi on connait Sue. Ses entrainements sont atroces et insupportables. (silence) Notre premier jour en tant que Cheerios était horrible, on a passé l'après midi à pleurer et vomir tout notre déjeuner dans les toilettes !

Santana pouffa de rire à ce souvenir. C'est vrai qu'elles se sont très vite entendues toutes les deux, même si elles n'ont jamais été meilleures amies, elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre.

**Santana** : Donc… ?

**Quinn** : (souriant) T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien pour Brittany et toi.

Santana ne lui répondit pas, mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**Santana** : (changeant de sujet) Prête pour demain soir ?

**Quinn** : Là tout de suite ? Pas vraiment… mais demain ça ira. Je ne m'en fais pas, c'est Finn et Rachel qui ont tous les solos. Si on gagne pas ça sera pas de ma faute au moins…

**Will** : Quinn, puedes describir la photographia ?

Quinn se redressa en entendant son prénom, mais ne savait pas ce qu'on lui voulait.

**Quinn** : Qué ?

**Santana** : (la coupant) El documento trata de los ninos…

Santana se retourna et lui sourit. Elle venait de lui sauver la mise, première fois depuis longtemps.

-O-O-O-

**Puck** : Hey Fabray !

Quinn se dirigeait vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle après les cours, mais se retourna en entendant son petit ami l'appeler. Il s'approcha d'elle en courant et lui sourit une fois à proximité.

**Puck** : (fronçant les sourcils) ça va ? Tu as l'air… d'un zombie.

**Quinn** : Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit.

Voyant l'expression de Puck face à cette déclaration, elle se sentit obligée de continuer, et surtout elle devait le tenir au courant.

**Quinn** : Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma sœur ? Ma grande sœur Franny ?

**Puck** : Que très peu. Mais je sais que t'as une sœur.

**Quinn** : Elle nous rend visite cette semaine, elle est arrivée hier soir. Donc on a passé la soirée à discuter jusqu'à ce matin environ. Voici l'explication de ma mine affreuse.

**Puck** : Oh, ok. Elle va bien ?

**Quinn** : En fait, y a deux trois petites choses que tu devrais savoir à son sujet.

Puck commençait à paniquer, il ne savait pas comment la conversation allait tourner.

**Quinn** : Elle n'est pas au courant pour l'année dernière. Elle ne sait pas que tu m'a mise enceinte, elle ne soupçonne même pas l'existence d'un bébé. Elle pense que mon père s'est tiré pour d'autres motifs plus ou moins véridiques.

Puck hocha la tête pour assimiler cette information qui semblait importante pour sa petite amie.

**Puck** : (anxieux) Tu me dis ça parce que je suis supposé la rencontrer ?

Quinn : Elle compte venir demain soir aux Sectionals. Donc oui, je pense que la moindre des choses serait que tu rencontres ma mère et ma sœur.

**Puck** : (un peu étonné) Oh !

**Quinn** : (intriguée) Y a un problème ? Tu sais, moi j'ai revu ta mère récemment…

**Puck** : Non baby, c'est juste que… la dernière fois que j'ai vue ta mère … tu étais en train de me dire que je craignais à mort tout en souffrant pour tes contractions.

**Quinn** : (souriant) Et tu étais en train de pleurer.

**Puck** : (rougissant) Ouai, pas obligée de le mentionner… mais oui. Ta mère doit avoir ce souvenir de moi. Quant à ta sœur, je ne dirais rien.

**Quinn** : Merci. Je dois y aller, je suis morte. On se voit demain ok ?

**Puck** : Stresse pas.

Puck se pencha vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Quinn lui sourit et partit en direction de sa voiture.

-O-O-O-

_Vendredi soir, jour des Sectionals. _

Le bus de McKinley venait d'arriver et se garait juste en face de l'amphithéâtre, là où dans quelques heures, ils se produiraient devant plusieurs centaines de personnes. L'ambiance entre les membres était très bonne, ils avaient commencé à échauffer leurs voix pendant le trajet en chantant quelques reprises de Journey pour faire plaisir à Mr Schuester. Ce dernier se leva lorsque le bus s'immobilisa, et demanda à tous ses élèves de se rassoir et de l'écouter attentivement. Il réajusta sa cravate nerveusement, puis en vint aux faits.

**Will** : Bon, nous y voilà. Je voulais vous dire quelques mots avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera ce soir, je serais toujours fier de vous. Parce que je sais que vous aurez fait du mieux que vous pouviez. Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, on ira fêter ça tous ensemble à la fin de la soirée. Surtout, je veux que vous vous amusiez et preniez du plaisir à chanter, c'est le plus important ce soir. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête en souriant. Même si Mr Schue n'était pas un super prof d'espagnol, il avait le mérite de se rattraper dans la chorale, du fait qu'il s'investissait plus que quiconque.

**Will** : (levant les bras) Alors allons massacrer ces autre Glee Clubs qui ne valent rien !

Une forte acclamation retentit dans le bus, et tous se ruèrent à l'extérieur en tapant dans la main de leur prof en passant.

-O-O-O-

Pour les Sectionals, qui n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance, les chorales n'avaient pas de vraies loges, l'amphithéâtre était petit et contenait le strict minimum. Les membres des chorales devaient attendre dans le hall, non loin des toilettes. La salle se remplissait petit à petit, et une cinquantaine de personnes faisaient encore la queue dans le hall de l'entrée. Le stress commençait à se faire sentir parmi eux. Artie faisait des exercices de respiration, Rachel ne parlait plus du tout pour conserver sa voix selon elle, Brittany expliquait à Santana pourquoi elle s'était encore perdue cette semaine, Kurt donnait des leçons de mode à Mercedes, Finn partait aux toilettes toutes les trente secondes, Puck massait les épaules de Quinn, Mike s'échauffait quelques parties du corps, Tina était au téléphone avec de la famille, et Sam attendait silencieusement sur l'un des fauteuils à coté de ses camarades.

Les parents de Rachel, ou devrais-je dire, les deux pères de Rachel arrivèrent et lui firent un grand 'coucou ' de loin et l'incitèrent à les rejoindre. Rachel attrapa Finn par le bras et le tira avec elle jusqu'à eux. Derrière eux, Burt et Carole c'est alors qu'ils engagèrent la conversation avec les parents de Rachel, et que Kurt accourut vers eux. De même pour les parents de Mike et Tina qui arrivèrent ensemble, puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà dans la communauté asiatique. Les parents de Sam, Artie et Mercedes étaient déjà rentrés à l'intérieur avec le reste de leurs familles. Les parents de Brittany ne viendraient pas car elle avait complètement oublié de leur dire pour le concours. Santana ne voulait pas que ses parents viennent, ainsi elle pourrait trouver une excuse pour dormir chez Brittany. Quinn entendit son nom et redressa la tête.

**Puck** : Je crois qu'elles sont là.

Il fit signe à Quinn vers la direction de l'entrée. Puck se leva, réajusta les plis de son pantalon, serra les dents, et se laissa embarquer par Quinn vers sa belle-famille. Franny était excitée comme une puce, attrapa sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Puck salua Judy un peu mal à l'aise, mais lui rendit un sourire chaleureux. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sœur de Quinn qui le jugea de haut en bas. Celle-ci se décala et jeta un œil à Finn, puis revint sur Puck.

**Franny** : (à Quinn) Ouai, t'as raison, celui-ci est plus sexy !

Quinn rougit et Puck leva un sourcil en souriant. Il lui tendit la main pour la saluer à son tour.

**Puck** : Vous devez être Franny. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

**Franny** : (rigolant) Cela m'étonnerait, mais c'est gentil ! La crête, c'est pour faire peur ?

**Puck** : (rigolant et se passant la main dessus) Je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi je l'ai faite…

**Franny** : (s'adressant à Quinn et Puck) Vous le sentez bien ?

Puck haussa des épaules en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

**Quinn** : ça ira.

La file d'attente avançait au fur et à mesure et Judy appela Franny pour qu'elle la rejoigne et qu'elles puissent enfin prendre place à l'intérieur. Puck se retourna vers Quinn.

**Puck** : Je m'en suis bien sorti.

**Quinn** : (souriant) C'était parfait !

Alors qu'ils allaient se diriger vers leurs camarades, ils furent accostés par un homme.

**?** : Excusez-moi, je dois aller en urgence aux toilettes ! Ça vous dérangerait de me la garder un instant ? J'en ai pour 5 minutes.

Quinn et Puck se retournèrent vers l'homme en costume gris, qui avait l'air assez agité. Il tenait dans la main droite une poussette, et sur son épaule gauche un sac d'où des peluches et biberons dépassaient.

**Puck** : Bien sûr !

**?** : Merci beaucoup ! Ma femme va pas tarder normalement, elle prend nos places. Sa fille chante ce soir.

L'homme parut soulagé, posa le sac à coté de la poussette et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Quinn leva un sourcil et tous deux s'accroupirent vers l'intérieur de la poussette. Un bébé blond gazouillait et riait aux éclats en les voyant. Quinn sourit et Puck rigola franchement.

**Puck** : C'est une fille.

Quinn s'en serait doutée aux vues des couleurs roses et au visage du bébé, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, il était si craquant. Puck jouait avec le bébé, Quinn était bien trop embarrassée et nostalgique pour y prêter trop d'attention.

**Puck** : Et alors ? Comment tu t'appelles toi ? Tu sais que t'as des yeux verts magnifiques ?

Le bébé encercla de sa main l'index de Puck et tira dessus. Puck continuait ses grimaces, ce qui faisait rire l'enfant à souhait. Puck remarqua une gourmette en or sur son poignet et la retourna pour lire l'inscription gravée.

**Puck** : Beth ?

L'enfant s'arrêta. Il avait entendu son prénom. Quinn aussi. Cette dernière s'accroupit précipitamment à coté de Puck et prit le bracelet dans ses doigts. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? En y réfléchissant, et en observant le bébé avec insistance, celui-ci ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Beth sur la photo. Puck et Quinn se fixèrent un moment, puis Puck fronça les sourcils en se relevant. Quinn ne pouvait maintenant plus détacher ses yeux du bébé. Cette dernière lui souriait et s'étira vers Quinn pour lui toucher le visage, intriguée par cette nouvelle personne. Puck cherchait l'homme qui leur avait laissé la poussette. Puis son regard tomba sur Rachel et Shelby en grande conversation. Rachel était très euphorique et Shelby avait l'air contente d'être ici.

Puck reporta son attention sur Quinn, toujours sur les genoux à s'extasier devant l'enfant. Il sourit. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi joyeuse. C'était comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer, que tous les trois : Quinn, Beth et lui. Sa propre famille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, que l'homme allait revenir et récupérer le bébé. L'homme en question réapparut, donnant raison aux certitudes de Puck. Il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Puck, en signe de remerciement.

**?** : Merci beaucoup. Je vous en dois une, je pouvais plus tenir (voyant Quinn hypnotisée par le bébé) Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien.

Quinn revenant à la réalité, se releva et sourit légèrement à l'homme. Celui-ci reprit le sac sur son épaule.

**?** : Bonne chance pour ce soir ! Que le meilleur gagne.

Il poussa le chariot dans l'autre direction pour rejoindre Shelby et Rachel. Finn approcha et embrassa Shelby puis serra la main de l'homme. Shelby rayonna en voyant sa fille, et Rachel s'agenouilla à son tour vers sa petite sœur en lui faisant des moues rigolotes. Elle la détacha et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Shelby remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, et l'homme prit Shelby dans ses bras. Puck baissa la tête en les voyant tous réunis, passa un bras autour du cou de Quinn qui ne bougeait pas et observait la scène. Elle renifla un peu, puis se jeta dans les bras de Puck. Il encercla son corps de ses bras musclés et la serra tout contre lui, essayant de contenir ses spasmes de tristesse. Quinn pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

**Quinn** : ça aurait dû être nous… ça aurait dû être nous…

**Puck** : (lui caressant les cheveux) Je sais…

**Quinn** : ça aurait dû…

**Puck** : Je sais…

-O-O-O-

_Deux heures plus tard._

Les Vocal Adrenaline venaient juste de passer, et le niveau s'annonçait très élevé une nouvelle fois. Sunshine avait performé sur « All By Myself », puis ils avaient terminé sur une chanson de Queen (encore une fois) « A Kind Of Magic », inutile de préciser que pour le moment, ils avaient la faveur du jury et du public. Les X-Perience Musical eux, avaient opté pour une chanson classique de West Side Story et du R'n'B avec « Yeah » de Usher, un trop gros contraste qui les ferait sûrement perdre ce soir.

**Will** : Bon ça va être à nous ! Rachel ? Finn ? Vous allez être géniaux !

Finn et Rachel échangèrent un regard en souriant, et Finn prit sa main dans la sienne.

**Will** : Mercedes et Tina vous allez déchirer sur la deuxième chanson !

Elles acquiescèrent ensemble, confiantes pour leur future prestation.

**Will** : (inquiet) Quinn ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Quinn n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure et avait passé une heure dans les toilettes en train de pleurer, prétextant un mal de ventre à ses amis. Elle se força un peu et sourit faiblement.

**Quinn** : Oui ça va mieux. Ça ira vous en faites pas.

Puck la regardait tristement. Même s'il ne réagissait pas autant que les femmes, il partageait cependant ces émotions.

Voix dans la salle : Et maintenant les New Directions !

**Will** : Allez ! Soyez fiers de vous quoi qu'il arrive.

-O-O-O-

Finn et Rachel montèrent sur scène les premiers pour commencer à chanter leur duo sur « Go Your Own Way » de Fleetwood Mac, puis le reste de la chorale les rejoignit après les deux premiers couplets. Tina et Mercedes remplacèrent ensuite nos deux protagonistes pour chanter « Dog Days Are Over » et ainsi finir sur une note fraiche et positive. Essouflés par leurs prestations les New Directions se rassemblèrent au centre alors que les autres chorales s'approchaient de la scène pour entendre les résultats. Sunshine lança un regard anxieux à Rachel qui lui sourit faiblement. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle lui avait fait quand même. Une diva ne sabote pas son ennemie en l'entrainant dans un fumoir, mais plutôt en l'affrontant dans une performance de haut niveau. Un des membres du jury s'approcha avec une enveloppe dans sa main, et commença un petit discours avant de délibérer. Pendant ce temps, Puck prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne et il la sentit la serrer en retour. Il savait ce qu'elle endurait, savoir que leur fille était dans le public avec ses (nouveaux) parents, savoir qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, savoir qu'elle était en bonne santé et chez des personnes formidables, et savoir qu'elle ne leur appartenait plus était le plus difficile à digérer. Peu importe qu'ils gagnent ou pas ce soir, eux savaient qu'ils avaient déjà perdus quelque chose de précieux. Mr Schuester les avait rejoints, tout souriant mais aussi stressé qu'eux. L'homme faisant partie du jury arrêta sa tirade et commença enfin à ouvrir l'enveloppe. La salle était muette, attendant le verdict avec impatience. En premier lieu, il annonça la troisième place, les X-Perience Musical. Restait maintenant les deux équipes les plus talentueuses. Vocal Adrenaline avait gagné les Nationales quatre années de suite, alors qu'étaient les Sectionals à coté ? L'homme en costume allait donner la première place. Le suspens était à son comble, tout le monde retenait sa respiration.

**?** : Les New Directions remportent les Sectionals !

Les élèves de McKinley sautèrent tous de joie, ou presque. Finn prit Rachel dans ses bras et la souleva à plus d'un mètre du sol en riant, mais Puck se retourna vers Quinn, ne lâchant toujours pas sa main, et lui sourit tout simplement. Faiblement certes, mais souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire qui n'avait aucun lien avec la victoire de ce soir, puis ils s'enlacèrent doucement malgré le brouhaha à leurs cotés, et que chacun venait les féliciter à leur tour. Puck embrassa le front de sa chérie et la sentit renifler un petit peu tout en séchant une petite larme sur le coin de son œil. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet, mais préféra rester muet. Une fois que l'euphorie se dissipa un temps soit peu, les New Directions récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent à la rencontre de leur famille, les avertissant qu'ils allaient fêter ça dans un bar avant de rentrer, sous la responsabilité de leur professeur bien entendu. Alors que Quinn et Puck refusaient l'invitation, prétextant être exténués par ces numéros, Quinn guettait la sortie de la salle. Puck le remarqua, et s'éclaircit la voix :

**Puck** : (levant un sourcil) Quinn, on devrait y aller.

Quinn acquiesça. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de se retrouver nez à nez avec Shelby Corcoran, leur fille, et son nouveau copain. Ce serait trop dur à supporter. Elle alla retrouver sa mère et sa sœur qui les attendaient pour la féliciter. Elles proposèrent de les ramener en ville plutôt que de payer le taxi pour rentrer (étant donné qu'ils étaient venus en bus, et qu'ils ne restaient pas avec le groupe), mais Quinn et Puck avaient déjà décidés qu'ils préféraient marcher un petit peu pour prendre l'air. Elle les remercia pour leur présence et leur dit à plus tard. Puck la rejoignit, lui tendit son manteau et l'aida à le mettre. Leurs camarades de la chorale vinrent à leur rencontre, les poussant à venir avec eux pour fêter leur victoire, mais en vain. Ils n'avaient pas la tête à ça. Ils se dirent au revoir et ils regagnèrent le bus en chantant et en montrant triomphalement leur coupe. Puck prit une nouvelle fois la main de Quinn dans la sienne, et elle lui sourit. Il était vraiment adorable avec elle. Ils sortirent enfin du bâtiment et partirent en direction du bus. Ils passèrent devant et firent 'coucou'. Les autres répondirent en braillant. Puck passa un bras autour des épaules de Quinn et commencèrent leur marche. Soudain, un crissement de pneus, un fracas métallique, et des hurlements se firent entendre dans leur dos, à l'opposé d'où ils se trouvaient. Ils se retournèrent en sursaut, pensant rapidement au bus de la chorale. Mais non, par chance il n'avait pas encore démarré. Des cris, et des pleurs retentirent alors à quelques mètres de là, une fumée noire sortait d'une voiture. Ils ne voyaient pas très bien, étant donné qu'une foule commençait à se rassembler autour. D'instinct, Puck se serrait jeté à leur secours, mais il était avec Quinn et cette dernière paraissait horrifiée par les évènements, il ne se sentait pas le courage de la laisser seule même un moment. Et puis, une trentaine de personnes était déjà sur place. Les membres de la chorale, eux aussi choqués, et curieux, sortirent du bus pour observer de plus près et être rassurés que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Ils vinrent se placer aux cotés de Puck et Quinn, qui n'avaient pas bougés.

**Rachel** : Mais… c'est la voiture de Ryan !

Rachel courut vers la voiture, mais Finn partit à ses trousses la rattrapa à seulement quelques pas et la retint par les épaules. Elle était carrément hystérique, et se débattait dans ses bras, pleurant de toutes ses forces.

**Rachel** : (criant, paniquée) C'est la voiture de Ryan ! Ma mère est à l'intérieur ! Ils y sont tous les trois ! (regardant Puck et Quinn) Beth est dedans aussi !

**Finn** : Je ne te laisse pas y aller !

Finn retenait fermement Rachel, qui continuait de vouloir secourir sa mère. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps de Puck et Quinn. Ils échangèrent un regard d'à peine une seconde, puis Puck lâcha sa main et se précipita sur les lieux de l'accident. Quinn voulut le suivre, mais Sam, Mercedes et Mike l'en empêchèrent, au même titre que Rachel.

Puck se fraya un chemin à travers la foule alors que les secours arrivaient juste sur place. Il vit enfin l'étendue des dégâts. La voiture avait percuté une autre voiture d'en face, probablement de la faute de l'autre automobiliste, apparemment mort sur le coup. La voiture était en piteux état. Les ambulanciers demandèrent à la foule de reculer et de les laisser faire leur travail. Puck la cherchait du regard. Ils sortirent le corps du siège conducteur du dénommé Ryan, l'homme qui leur avait demandé de garder la poussette pendant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Puck dut détourner le regard tellement le corps de Ryan était meurtri, il avait envie de vomir. Les secours le mirent sur une brancard et décrétèrent que son pouls ne battait plus. Aucun signe de Shelby. Ni de Beth. Puck était au bord de la crise de nerf, il allait exploser si personne ne lui disait rien. Il intercepta un infirmier.

**Puck** : Il y avait un bébé à l'intérieur, avec une femme. Elles sont où ?

**Infirmier** : La femme est dans un état critique, elle a déjà été évacuée en urgence.

L'infirmier le jugea un moment, mais Puck ne pouvait pas attendre.

**Puck** : Où est le bébé ?

Voyant que Puck tenait absolument à connaitre le statut de l'enfant :

**Infirmier** : Venez avec moi.

Puck le suivit jusqu'au camion de l'ambulance et le fit entrer à l'intérieur. Beth était posée sur un lit et branchée à des appareils tels que des transfusions, et encadrée par trois médecins. Voyant que Beth ne bougeait pas, mais regardait essentiellement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, il en conclut qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais après tout, il n'était pas du métier, un choc cérébral ne se voyait pas.

**Puck** : Elle va bien ?

**Infirmier** : Elle va très bien. Ce sera sûrement la seule à survivre ce soir. (suspicieux) Vous êtes de la famille ?

**Puck** : Je suis son père.

-O-O-O-

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? ^_^**

**Petit cliffhanger pour vous obliger à revenir dans quelques temps pour la suite ! A votre avis, que vont-il faire de Beth ? Et Shelby est entre la vie et la mort ! **

**Laissez une trace de votre passage ! Merci Reviewing is important !**

**xoxo**


	7. The Future Freaks Me out

**Hey mes fidèles lecteurs ! ^_^**

Bienvenue au chapitre 7 ! (et oui déjà !) Je sens bien que vous l'attendiez avec impatience celui-là, étant donné que j'ai été particulièrement sadique à la fin du dernier. Veuillez me pardonner, mais j'étais obligée ! De toute façon, la suite n'avait pas encore été écrite lol. J'espère cependant que vous allez tous bien et que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, tout comme les autres. Je suis vraiment contente de l'enthousiasme que vous portez à ma fic :D En plus des reviews, j'ai eu droit à des Followers sur Tumblr, et des messages d'encouragement dans ma box ! Un grand merci à vous, car c'est grâce à vous et pour vous que je fais cette fic ( et un peu pour moi aussi, car j'adore l'écriture). Ma motivation c'est avant tout vous ! Seulement 7 chapitres, et une quarantaine de reviews… j'ai une bonne moyenne par chapitre ^^ Donc encore une fois, ça me touche que vous aimiez ma fic ! N'hésitez pas à faire des demandes : plus de ceci, je veux de ça, une scène avec elle, etc… faut bien que je vous fasse plaisir de temps en temps. Toutes les suggestions seront les bienvenues.

Pour en revenir au chapitre, celui-ci est un peu noir comparé aux autres, mais vous verrez pourquoi. Oh, et j'ai encore des zillions d'idées pour les prochains chapitres :D Vous aimez ce genre d'infos ?

Bonne lecture mes lecteurs Quick Shippers préférés !

**Chapitre 7 : The Future Freaks Me Out**

_**Puck**__ : Je suis son père ! _

Alors que Puck avait envie d'exploser de joie à l'idée que l'enfant n'ait rien, l'homme le coupa net et il dut revenir à la réalité.

**Infirmier** : Mais... on vient de me dire que les parents de ce bébé étaient à l'intérieur de la voiture. (Suspicieux) Qui êtes vous au juste ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour ça ?

**Puck** : (hésitant) Je... j'suis... je l'ai conçue ! On l'a faite adopter... (paniquant) Je... On peut faire un test ! Je suis sûr que je gagne !

**?** : Puck ! Puck !

Puck se retourna, car il reconnaissait la voix de la personne qui l'appelait. C'était Quinn. Il fit un pas en dehors de l'ambulance pour lui faire signe, mais l'infirmier le rattrapa.

**Infirmier** : (fronçant les sourcils) Hey, où allez-vous ? Nous partons maintenant à l'hôpital. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant si c'est vraiment votre fille ! Elle a besoin d'être examinée rapidement !

**Puck** : Je ...

Quinn le vit et se dépêcha de passer au travers de la foule précipitamment. Il lui prit la main pour l'aider à monter dans le camion. Elle sauta dans ses bras toute tremblant e et ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler.

**Quinn** : Rachel est partie avec sa mère... ils ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir. Son copain est mort sur le coup. Tout le monde est très inquiet.

Elle se stoppa dans sa tirade car derrière l'épaule de Puck, elle l'aperçut. Cette petite chose qui ne leur appartenait plus mais qui les faisait tant s'inquiéter et souffrir en même temps. Elle se dégagea de Puck, et s'avança vers Beth qui la suivait du regard. Quinn se retourna vers Puck, des larmes naissantes, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puck se mordait la lèvre inférieure, totalement incapable de savoir quoi décider. L'infirmier les regardait toujours avec incompréhension et les autres secouristes lui demandèrent de quitter les lieux au plus vite pour s'assurer de l'état du bébé.

**Quinn** : (inquiète) Elle va bien ?

**Infirmier** : (levant un sourcil) Vous êtes ?

Quinn échangea un regard avec Puck.

**Quinn** : Sa ... sa mère, je crois.

L'homme secoua la tête et ordonna à l'ambulancier de décoller rapidement pour l'hôpital. Quinn s'assit aux cotés de Beth et prit sa petite main sur son doigt. Cette dernière le serra et esquissa un sourire. Quinn essuya une larme et échappa un soupir de soulagement. Puck la rejoignit pour s'assoir à ses cotés, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce que serait fait l'avenir, mais une chose était sûre, tout allait changer.

**Puck** : ça va aller.

-O-O-O

- _**Flashback, Il y a environ un an**_ -

Quinn habitait chez Puck depuis un mois déjà, s'étant faite virer de chez Finn après avoir appris que le bébé n'était pas de lui. Quinn et Puck ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble. Bien sûr, ils partageaient de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ne les exprimaient pas comme ils le ressentaient. Quinn aurait été prête à être exclusive avec lui malgré sa réputation, mais elle le savait encore trop immature pour une relation stable essentiellement basée sur les sentiments et non le sexe. Elle supposait que si elle lui donnait ce qu'il attendait de temps en temps, là il serait susceptible d'être fidèle. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de tout ça. De se renier encore une fois. Premièrement, elle n'était pas encore prête à se redonner à un homme, deuxièmement elle était enceinte, et troisièmement, elle ne voulait surtout pas l'obliger à faire des choses contre nature pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à changer, elle l'aimait déjà comme ça, mais s'il devait le faire, elle voulait qu'il l'apprenne seul. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls chez lui, il était tout particulièrement attentionné avec elle, aux petits soins pour n'importe quoi. Il se surprenait même à l'embrasser naturellement. Sans arrières pensées. Comme un couple normal. Elle se demandait s'il ferait la même chose si elle n'était pas enceinte.

Cette après midi là, Quinn était dans la chambre d'amis, qui était maintenant devenue la sienne depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Elle lisait un livre, allongée confortablement sur le lit. Etre debout ou même assise en tailleur commençait à fatiguer son dos. Le bébé bougeait. Elle le sentait depuis quelques temps mais ne l'avait révélé encore à personne. C'était son secret. Un peu égoïste sur ce point, elle ne voulait pas partager le seul avantage de sa grossesse. Et puis, c'était tellement récent qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle passa sa main sous son t-shirt et la posa sur son ventre. Il ne bougeait pas. Peut être que la petite dormait après tout ? Est-ce qu'un bébé avait des phases de sommeil d'ailleurs ? Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Elle sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Quinn donnant la permission d'entrer, le visage de Puck apparut. Il ne fit aucun pas à l'intérieur, de peur de la déranger, mais Quinn lui fit signe qu'il n'en était rien. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

**Puck** : (concerné) Alors, comment tu te sens ?

**Quinn** : Très bien. Je me ménage pas mal il faut dire.

**Puck** : De toute façon, c'est ce que le doc a dit. (silence) Quand est ta prochaine consultation ?

**Quinn** : Mardi prochain à 17h30.

**Puck** : Cool, je pourrais t'accompagner.

Par habitude, Puck prit la main de Quinn en souriant.

**Puck** : (baissant la tête, de peur de paraître bête) J'me disais aussi… tu vas sûrement trouver l'idée nulle… j'y connais rien mais –

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil, le coupant) que ?

**Puck** : Il y a ces sortes de séances pour parents. Pour les aider à affronter l'accouchement, et des exercices pour les femmes enceintes.

**Quinn** : (surprise) Oh

**Puck** : (fronçant les sourcils et secouant la tête) Je savais que ça te plairait pas… excuse-moi.

**Quinn** : (se rattrapant) Non non c'est pas ça. Ça me plairait d'y aller. Vraiment. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me proposes d'y aller avec toi. Seulement, Puck, tu as vu le prix des séances ? Elles ne sont même pas remboursées… je doute qu'on puisse s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'une séance.

**Puck** : (rigolant) Pourquoi, tu comptais y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et oui, en fait je me suis arrêté pour voir ça de plus près. La femme est prête à nous faire un prix.

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) T'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui faire du gringue ?

**Puck** : (offensé) Non ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Je te le promets… J'en ai fini depuis un moment avec les vieilles… (rigolant) Je lui ai juste expliqué notre situation. Je paierai les séances d'accord ? Vu que c'est moi qui propose et insiste pour y aller.

**Quinn** : Pas question. (se redressant dans le lit) Je participerai.

**Puck** : Et comment tu comptes payer ça ? T'as déjà payé les premières factures d'échographies sans moi ! Je… c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour nous et elle.

C'est à ce moment là que le bébé choisit de se réveiller, et Quinn surprise, gémit en sentant un pied contre sa paroi ventrale. Elle porta immédiatement sa main sur son ventre et Puck, paniqué lui demanda ce qui se passait. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour le regarder.

**Quinn** : C'est Elle. Elle bouge.

Puck paraissait émerveillé par cette annonce et souriait bêtement. Il était temps de partager, pensa Quinn.

**Quinn** : Tu veux la sentir ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, releva son t-shirt jusqu'à sa poitrine, dévoilant un ventre de femme enceinte bien portant et pourtant pas encore à sa phase ultime. Elle prit la main de Puck dans la sienne et la fit glisser sur son ventre, aux endroits où le bébé se manifestait. Puck s'approcha tout près de Quinn, et se pencha sur son ventre. Il caressait sa peau doucement, pour faire savoir sa présence à ce petit être. Mais rien n'y faisait.

**Quinn** : Parle-lui.

Puck se sentait un peu idiot de faire ça. Parler à un ventre. Mais il savait qu'une partie de lui était à l'intérieur. Il se pencha encore plus près et chuchota quelques mots tout en continuant de cajoler le ventre.

**Puck** : Hey bébé… C'est…

Puck s'arrêta. Il faillit dire "_papa_", mais il trouvait ça un peu glauque étant donné qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils comptaient en faire. Quinn comptait la faire adopter, lui suivrait les intentions de Quinn même si ses envies étaient contraires. Finalement…

**Puck** : C'est papa. Comment vas-tu ?

Sous sa main, une forme se matérialisa et Quinn gémit de nouveau en souriant.

**Quinn** : Je crois qu'elle t'a reconnu.

**Puck** : (étonné) Elle sait qui je suis ?

**Quinn** : Je pense, car tu es la personne qui est le plus souvent à mes cotés. Même petits je pense qu'ils ressentent ces choses là.

**Puck** : (reprenant son dialogue avec le ventre) Je suis avec ta maman… essaie de ne pas trop faire de karaté à l'intérieur, j'aimerais bien la garder encore un petit moment avec moi. Il fait chaud là-dedans ? Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

Quinn souriait, elle était vraiment émue. C'était la première fois que Puck disait les mots « _Maman_ » et « _Papa_ » les concernant tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur de ces mots. Le ventre se remit à trembler sous ses doigts, et il se retourna vers Quinn, complètement sous le charme de ce mystérieux phénomène. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux et le sourire le plus beau qu'il ait jamais eu sur son visage.

**Puck** : (reportant son attention sur le ventre de Quinn) Tu sais quoi ? On va arrêter de parler parce que ça fatigue ta maman… mais je serais de retour très vite. Hi five ?

Le bébé répondit par un soubresaut sous sa main. Puck se pencha et embrassa le ventre de Quinn.

**Puck** : Bonne sieste baby.

Il fixa un moment le ventre immobile puis se retourna vers Quinn tout sourire.

**Quinn** : Alors ?

Puck se leva pour se rassoir plus près de Quinn, se pencha sur son corps et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres puis sur le front.

**Puck** : Merci. Pour tout.

Quinn ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ils étaient heureux à ce moment là et unis. Comme une famille. Puck s'allongea à ses cotés et se colla autant qu'il put à la jeune femme et s'endormit une main posée sur sa fille et sa petite amie.

- _**Fin du Flashback**_ -

-O-O-O-

Cela faisait deux heures que Quinn et Puck étaient arrivés à l'hôpital et attendaient patiemment au chevet de Beth. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu ou pris des nouvelles des autres, ils n'avaient pas non plus averti leur famille respective. Parce qu'après tout, pensa Puck, sa famille était juste là. Mais il devrait le faire tôt ou tard, et Quinn aussi. Beth dormait tranquillement dans son berceau malgré qu'elle soit branchée à tout un tas d'appareils électroniques servant à surveiller son état de santé. Le médecin n'était pas repassé depuis les examens, mais a priori, a part une simple égratignure sur le front, elle n'avait rien. Quinn se leva et décida d'appeler sa mère, enfin. Elle sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans le couloir, car les portables étaient interdits à l'intérieur pour ne pas interférer avec le matériel médical. Alors qu'elle appelait sa mère, elle tomba sur la voix de sa sœur.

"**Franny **: (rigolant) Hey la mioche ! Je suis sûre que tu appelles pour dire que tu rentreras tard, ou que tu dors chez ton bel étalon à crête courte. (elle explosa de rire à sa blague) Non mais je lui dirais rien à maman. Je te couvre pour ce soir ! Elle croit encore que t'es vierge... (réalisant) Tu l'es ?

**Quinn** : Ecoute Fran, je... c'est compliqué là...

**Franny** : (inquiète) Quinnie ?

Quinn ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, et surtout le fait que sa sœur ne savait rien a propos de sa grossesse de l'an dernier. Ses parents, trop fiers, n'avaient averti ou mis au courant personne. Pas même sa propre sœur. Comment lui annoncer ça ?

**Quinn** : On est à l'hôpital.

**Franny** : (inquiète) Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

**Quinn** : Nous allons bien. Seulement... écoute passe-moi m'man s'il te plait.

Franny ne dit rien et passa le combiné à Judy.

**Judy** : Quinnie ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'hôpital ? Tu n'as rien ?

**Quinn** : M'man, je vais bien... mais... (pleurant) Beth est à l'hôpital. Me demande pas comment on en est arrivé là je t'en prie. Tu peux venir ?

Judy ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, si bien que Quinn crut qu'elles aient été coupées.

**Quinn** : Maman ? T'es toujours là ?

**Judy** : On est là dans 20 min. T'en fais pas.

**Quinn** : (se mordant la lèvre inférieure) Merci. A de suite.

Quinn raccrocha et toute une bande de jeunes arrivèrent de l'autre coté du couloir. Finn était à la tête du groupe avec Santana. Ils avaient l'air tous très inquiets, et surtout concernés par les évènements. Santana et Brittany enlacèrent Quinn en même temps et Quinn ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Finn, Sam, Mike et le reste du groupe entrèrent dans la pièce où attendait Puck auprès de sa fille. Il se leva en les voyant arriver. Finn lui serra l'épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient tous là pour les soutenir.

Quinn, Santana et Brittany les rejoignirent et la pièce paraissait de suite plus petite avec autant de monde. Kurt et Tina s'avancèrent vers le bébé en s'extasiant.

**Quinn** : Comment va Shelby ? Rachel est restée avec elle ?

**Finn** : On en vient justement. Elles sont à l'étage en dessous. Shelby est dans un état critique, ils l'ont opéré, mais viennent de la plonger dans un coma artificiel. Ils ne savent pas si elle pourra passer la semaine. Rachel voulait s'assurer que Beth ne soit pas toute seule et qu'elle aille bien.

**Puck** : Elle n'a rien. (grave) Alors, son mari est décédé ?

**Finn** : (acquiesçant tristement) Oui, Ryan est mort sur le coup. Je le connaissais un peu. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il avait commencé à rassembler les papiers pour adopter Beth et…

Finn ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas si c'était déplacé ou non d'évoquer le fait que Beth allait avoir un nouveau père légalement devant son père biologique. Mr Schuester toqua à la porte et entra. Il paraissait triste et embarrassé à la fois pour ces deux adolescents qui se retrouvaient dans une situation difficile à gérer pour leur âge.

**Schuester** : Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Et qu'elle aussi.

Puck acquiesça. Il n'était pas vraiment loquace ce soir, il avait autre chose à penser. Mais le remercia d'un regard que leur professeur comprit.

**Schuester** : Surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Vous savez où me trouver, ainsi que vos camarades.

**Quinn** : Merci.

**Schuester** : On devrait y aller…

Le groupe se rapprocha et entoura Quinn et Puck pour leur souhaiter bonne chance et au revoir. Schuester promit qu'il appellerait pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Tous les jeunes sortirent à part Finn. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui de Puck et soupira.

**Puck** : On montera voir Rachel tout à l'heure…

**Finn** : Ouai, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir. Elle est dans un état… Elle commençait depuis quelques mois à prendre des repaires sains avec sa mère, son futur beau père, et (pointant Beth) sa presque sœur. Là elle vient de perdre la moitié en une poignée de secondes.

**Quinn** : Si y a n'importe quoi qu'on puisse faire pour l'aider.

Finn fit non de la tête d'un air désespéré, mais apprécia le geste. Puck ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, il ne savait même pas s'il devait en parler à Finn ou non.

**Puck** : Est-ce que Rachel t'a parlé de la suite pour Beth ?

**Finn** : (fronçant les sourcils) Comment ça ?

Quinn vint se placer sur le rebord du fauteuil de Puck pour le soutenir.

**Puck** : Eh bien… Si Shelby ne s'en sort malheureusement pas. Qui va s'occuper de Beth ?

Finn se gratta l'arrière de la tête, pensif et ennuyé à la fois.

**Finn** : Je sais pas. Elle va se retrouver sans parents.

Voyant la tête que Quinn et Puck firent en même temps, il se reprit aussitôt pour ne pas les vexer davantage.

**Finn** : J'veux dire… de parents légaux. Hum, j'y connais rien. Mais c'est sûr qu'elle aura personne, et je ne sais pas si Rachel a prévu de la récupérer.

Quinn leva un sourcil, étonnée par cette réponse. Rachel récupérer Beth ? Et puis quoi encore ?

**Finn** : Vous aimeriez la récupérer ?

Quinn et Puck ne répondirent pas, mais s'observèrent longuement. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler, c'était bien trop soudain. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient la garder, mais l'issue restait la même : étaient-ils plus capables d'élever un bébé après seulement quelques mois ? Devaient-ils choisir le cœur ou la raison ?

**Quinn** : On n'en a pas encore discuté à vrai dire. On attend de savoir réellement ce qu'il en est. Pour l'instant on ne parle qu'au conditionnel. (silence) Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

**Finn** : Comme tu dis, si Shelby ne s'en sort pas vu son état… et que vous avez envie de récupérer votre enfant… et que c'est légal et tout, je dis pourquoi pas ?

**Puck** : (serrant la mâchoire) On doit attendre.

Finn se leva, il était temps pour lui de rejoindre et de soutenir Rachel. Il leur souhaita bon courage, et qu'ils avaient son numéro si besoin était. Lorsque Finn franchit la porte, deux autres personnes lui succédèrent.

_Toc Toc Toc_

**?** : Hey

Quinn et Puck se retournèrent en même temps. La mère de Puck apparut avec Sarah sa petite sœur. Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air très inquiètes. La petite fille jetait des regards curieux autour d'elle, mais sourit en voyant Quinn et son frère. Puck se leva et enlaça sa mère. Il avait envie de pleurer, de se blottir dans les jupes de sa mère et ne jamais en sortir. C'était beaucoup plus facile. Il se dégagea et Sylvia se retourna vers Quinn, un peu hésitante. La femme la prit par le bras en fronçant les sourcils, mais pas méchamment, plutôt ennuyée et compatissante pour eux, puis enlaça Quinn à son tour. Pendant ce temps, Sarah s'était dirigée vers le lit transparent en verre où se trouvait Beth endormie. Elle arrivait à peine à la hauteur du lit pour l'observer, mais posa ses mains contre les parois et s'extasia de vive voix.

**Sarah** : Ouah, c'qu'elle est mignonne... (se retournant vers sa mère) M'man vient la voir.

Sylvia n'avait pas encore dit un mot, mais les enfants avaient compris son message subliminal : elle les comprenait et serait de leur coté. A son tour, elle s'approcha et se pencha vers le bébé. Sa petite fille était devant ses yeux, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper, c'était bien l'enfant de ses parents. Des boucles dorées et des yeux émeraude venant tout droit de chez les Fabray, ainsi qu'un menton volontaire au nez rebondi venant des Puckerman.

**Sarah** : (enjouée) Vous allez la garder ? Hein Noah ? Tu vas la ramener à la maison pas vrai ?

**Puck** : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça...

Sarah ne répondit pas mais fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Pour elle, c'était simple. C'était leur enfant, elle devait vivre avec ses parents. Point à la ligne. Sylvia se retourna vers Quinn et Puck.

**Sylvia** : Vous avez du nouveau ?

**Puck** : Non, ils ne sont pas encore repassés. On sait rien de plus.

Sylvia s'assit à coté de son fils en posant ses affaires.

**Sylvia** : (soupirant) Eh bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Sarah s'approcha de Quinn et la prit dans ses bras. Quinn lui rendit son étreinte en souriant faiblement.

**Quinn** : Merci Sylvia d'être venue et de rester avec nous.

**Sylvia** : (prenant la main de son fils) C'est la moindre des choses.

**?** : Quinnie !

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce et purent apercevoir Judy Fabray et Franny entrer d'un air inquiet. Franny était sur les talons de sa mère, n'en revenant pas, et avait un air désolé sur son visage. Judy toisa sa fille un instant, les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas courantes chez les Fabray, mais Judy attrapa Quinn par les épaules et l'entoura tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

**Judy** : (chuchotant dans l'oreille de Quinn) ça va aller... tout va bien se passer.

A ces mots, Quinn trembla et un torrent de larmes jaillit. Elle avait besoin de sa mère et elle était là, c'est tout ce qui importait. Puck et sa mère se levèrent, un peu en retrait, ne voulant pas les embarrasser mais pour montrer leur présence. Quinn se dégagea de sa mère pour se retourner vers sa sœur, restée à l'écart. Elle s'approcha d'elle lentement, ne sachant par où commencer.

**Franny** : Maman m'a tout raconté. (une larme coulant sur la joue) Quinnie !

Quinn tomba dans les bras de sa sœur.

**Frannie** : Tu n'es pas seule ok ?

Quinn hocha la tête puis se retourna vers Sylvia et Sarah qui approchèrent pour saluer sa mère et sa soeur. Sylvia et Judy avaient toutes les deux un sourire de circonstance mais se serrèrent la main volontiers. Elles ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrées mais elle avaient plus en commun que ce qu'elles ne pensaient. Sarah embrassa Franny gaiement, ne se rendant pas évidemment compte de la situation. Judy et Franny s'avancèrent enfin vers le berceau et contemplèrent le bébé. Toutes deux s'extasièrent, mais Judy, qui avait vu la naissance de sa petite fille, put remarquer le changement chez l'enfant. Elle avait pris quelques bons centimètres et quelques kilos en plus. Son visage était plus personnel et on pouvait déjà voir qu'un petit caractère se dessinait sur son front. Elle lui rappelait énormément ses deux filles.

**Franny** : Elle est magnifique Quinnie !

Quinn lui sourit faiblement. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir à cette situation. C'était sa fille, mais élevée par une autre personne. Elle ne l'avait tenue qu'une fois : là s'arrêtaient leur relation. Soudain, un docteur, suivit par une femme d'âge moyen en tailleur gris firent leur apparition. Tous s'observèrent un moment, puis le docteur se présenta enfin.

**Doc** : Je suis le médecin Eric Lambert. C'est moi qui m'occupe de Beth Corcoran et de sa mère Shelby.

Quinn avala durement sa salive en restant impassible. L'homme se tourna vers la femme pour la présenter.

**Doc** : Voici Monica Green. L'assistante sociale qui a en charge le dossier de Beth depuis le début. Depuis l'adoption.

La femme leur sourit, tenant fermement sa serviette de documents dans sa main.

**Doc** : (regardant sa feuille) Nous aimerions d'abord nous entretenir en privé avec Noah Puckerman et ... Quinn Fabray.

Quinn et Puck échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent en même temps. Sylvia prit la main de Sarah et sortit de la pièce en lançant un sourire d'encouragement à son fils.

**Judy** : (à Quinn) On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Et quitta aussi la chambre avec sa fille pour rejoindre Mme Puckerman dans les couloirs. L'assistante sociale prit le soin de bien verrouiller la porte derrière elles, puis ils se rapprochèrent tous autour de la seule table à portée. La femme sortit ses papiers et ses gros dossiers devant elle. Puck et Quinn purent entrevoir quelques photos d'eux, mais l'assistante les rangea directement avant qu'ils ne puissent voir ou lire autre chose.

**Doc** : Vous savez tous les deux ce qu'il en est de la situation actuelle. Ryan est décédé dans la nuit, sur le coup de l'accident. Le connaissiez- vous ?

Quinn et Puck firent non de la tête et le docteur approuva.

**Mme Green** : Mr Ryan Smith avait fait les démarches pour adopter Beth. Il était l'ami de Mme Corcoran depuis quelques mois déjà. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez au courant... mais il faut que vous le sachiez.

**Doc** : Shelby est encore entre la vie et la mort. Nous l'avons mise dans un coma artificiel pour la maintenir en vie, mais son état reste critique. Par coïncidence, vous vous trouviez sur les lieux de l'accident...

**Mme Green** : (fixant Quinn) Lorsque vous avez décidé d'abandonner tous vos droits parentaux à la naissance de Beth... vous avez aussi décidé de ne pas l'abandonner sous X.

Puck prit la parole voyant que Quinn n'en avait pas la force ou ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas les écouter comme ça sans leur répondre.

**Puck** : Ouai on savait que c'était Shelby qui l'avait adoptée, et on ne s'est pas caché non plus. C'est de ça dont vous parlez ?

**Mme Green** : (hochant la tête) Oui... c'est où je voulais en venir. Il y a une clause dans le contrat d'adoption et d'abandon des droits. Elle stipule que si l'enfant se retrouve "_orphelin_" de la part de ses parents adoptifs ou que ceux ci se retrouvent dans l'incapacité de l'élever, on peut alors demander aux parents biologiques de prendre ou reprendre le relais. Mais il faut qu'ils soient d'accords, et aptes à l'élever.

Le docteur et Mme Green fixèrent intensément Quinn et Puck qui échangeaient un long regard. Ils se posaient beaucoup trop de questions en même temps, ils avaient besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, et c'était si soudain.

**Quinn** : En fait, vous voulez savoir si on veut la récupérer n'est-ce pas ?

Le Docteur Lambert fit oui de la tête en souriant faiblement.

**Puck** : Non mais attendez ! Si Shelby s'en sort à un moment ou à un autre... elle va vouloir récupérer Beth non ? Comment on fait là ?

**Doc** : Pour le moment rien n'est sûr mais son état est très critique... Je doute qu'elle ne retrouve toutes ses facultés pour pouvoir élever un enfant seule. Sa demande sera rejetée.

**Puck** : (s'énervant) Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question !

L'assistante soupira puis prit la parole.

**Mme** **Green** : Si par chance Mme Corcoran survit, et peut vivre normalement, sans traumatisme aucun. Alors oui elle pourrait faire une demande pour la récupérer, mais il y a très peu de chances qu'elle soit acceptée.

**Doc**: Tout d'abord parce que même si Beth est actuellement attachée à Shelby, il est bien évident que d'ici quelques mois, l'enfant va se développer, grandir et va vous aimer encore plus si vous décidez de la récupérer. Beth ne va pas énormément ressentir la perte de Shelby, elle est trop jeune. Bien sûr, elle va changer d'environnement, de personnes, la voix de Shelby va lui manquer etc … mais pour un temps. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, elle ne va pas vraiment se rendre compte. Et puis, Quinn, vous êtes sa mère, vous l'avez portée pendant 9 mois, même après 4 mois de séparation, je doute qu'elle ait oublié le son de votre voix. Y a toujours une connexion entre vous quoi que vous pensiez. Des centaines d'études l'ont montrées. Les juges ne vont pas priver les parents et les enfants de leur famille, surtout lorsqu'ils y sont attachés. Beth est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de tout ça, elle ne peut pas encore décider. Si elle avait 4-5 ans, là, la question ne se poserait pas, Shelby la récupèrerait. Mais la situation est différente.

**Quinn** : Faut-il des critères nous concernant pour récupérer Beth ?

**Mme Green** : Vous ou Monsieur Puckerman devez être aptes physiquement et mentalement de vous occuper de votre enfant. Financièrement, vous ne devez pas forcément être indépendants, à votre âge, il est bien évident que vous résidez encore chez vos parents. Vous n'êtes pas obligés tous les deux d'être d'accord pour l'élever, par là, il faut comprendre que par exemple, si Mlle Fabray ne désire pas reconnaitre l'enfant, Mr Puckerman le peut lui tout seul. Et vice versa bien entendu.

Puck et Quinn acquiescèrent faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient tout bien compris.

**Quinn** : La fille de Shelby, Rachel Berry, n'a aucun droit sur Beth ?

L'assistante sociale fronça les sourcils.

**Mme Green** : Non, bien sûr que non. Rachel est la fille de Shelby, mais elle ne l'a pas reconnue, elle l'a abandonnée sous X, même si elles se voient dans leur vie privée, cela ne change en rien qu'elles sont prétendues être étrangères l'une de l'autre au niveau familial.

Le Docteur Lambert vit qu'ils restaient silencieux, il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient de temps, de réflexion, ce n'était pas une question à prendre à la légère, surtout que celle-ci changerait leurs vies à tout jamais.

**Doc** : Nous allons maintenant vous laisser.

Il se leva et Mme Green l'imita. Il regarda sa montre.

**Doc** : Il est bientôt 3h du matin. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous vous reposer un peu. Vous avez l'air exténués. Ou si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous faire installer un lit d'appoint dans la chambre. Mais seulement pour vous, Beth a besoin de calme et de silence pour se reposer. (silence) Vous nous tenez au courant. On se voit demain matin dans tous les cas. On devrait en savoir plus sur la situation. Il leur tendit la main pour les saluer. L'assistante leur sourit timidement et sortit après lui.

Quinn et Puck se retrouvèrent tous seuls, l'un à coté de l'autre. Puck se retourna vers Quinn qui avait le regard baissé et anxieuse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la faire sortir de ses réflexions. Elle se retourna à son tour vers lui, les sourcils un peu froncés.

**Quinn** : Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?

Quinn se leva et se plaça en face du berceau en verre, observant sa fille endormie paisiblement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était arrivée comme une tornade dans leurs vies à tous et qu'elle dévastait tout sur son passage. Une tornade dans un être si innocent. Une tornade qui redonnait le sourire à Quinn chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur elle. Puck se tenait derrière Quinn, regardant lui aussi leur progéniture. Il posa ses mains sur la mince carrure de Quinn et l'enlaça. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule à coté de la sienne, et embrassa sa joue par la même occasion. Quinn ferma les yeux et se laissait aller dans ses bras. Elle n'était plus toute seule, il était là pour elle, pour l'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions, à la protéger et la soutenir. Ils étaient deux, et peut être bientôt trois.

**Quinn** : Est-ce que tu veux la garder ?

- _**Flashback 4 mois plus tôt**_ -

_A l'hôpital _

**Puck** : Est-ce que tu veux la garder ?

**Quinn** : Non. Et toi ?

Quinn se tenait bien droite devant la vitre, les bras croisés et observait sa fille enroulée dans une couverture rose. Elle était si petite. Puck était à ses cotés et venait de lui dire qu'elle était son portrait craché, le front collé à la vitre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Pas un de ces sourires qu'on lui connaissait bien, pas un sourire satisfait de ses mauvaises actions. Non, un sourire vrai. De ceux qui s'étirent sur votre bouche sans que vous vous en aperceviez, de ceux qui vous rendent heureux sans vous en rendre compte.

Voyant que Puck ne répondait pas et continuait de fixer le nouveau né, elle baissa la tête et avala sa salive avec difficulté pour lui poser la question. Cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait peur de la réponse mais elle avait besoin de savoir. Et s'il ne l'avait jamais aimée ? Si elle n'avait été qu'une autre fille parmi tant d'autres ?

**Quinn** : Est-ce que tu m'aimais ?

Puck sourit une nouvelle fois, timidement. Du même sourire sincère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas avant aujourd'hui. Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Depuis le début, même avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de son existence. Mais comment lui dire ? Ça n'avait jamais été son fort toute cette histoire de sentiments. Mais c'était Quinn, la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimée, et maintenant devenue la mère de son enfant. S'il ne lui disait pas maintenant, il ne lui dirait jamais.

**Puck** : Oui...

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et ce contact le gênait plus que tout. Il était nu, à découvert devant elle.

**Puck** : Surtout maintenant.

Quinn lui sourit. Un sourire franc, comme le sien. Mais elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était abasourdie par cette réponse et si désemparée qu'elle perdit son sourire. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-elle lui révéler ses sentiments elle aussi ?

**Shelby** : Laquelle est la votre ? Oh je la vois. Elle vous ressemble...

- _**Fin du flashback - Présent**_ -

**Quinn** : Est-ce que tu veux la garder ?

Puck ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tous les deux se rappelaient exactement ce moment où ils s'étaient posés mutuellement la question. Là, ils n'auraient pas besoin de se la poser tellement ils étaient sûrs de la réponse de l'autre.

**Puck** : Oui, bien sûr (la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras) Je veux le faire avec toi.

Quinn sourit. Ils n'étaient sûrs de rien pour leur avenir mis à part qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser passer cette chance bénite de Dieu.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras, plaça ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Puck fut pris au dépourvu, mais lui rendit son baiser volontiers, la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Beth gazouilla dans son berceau, et leur sourit. Ils n'en attendaient pas tant.

-O-O-O-

_Une heure plus tard..._

Leurs familles étaient revenues les voir et ils avaient longuement discuté de la situation. Tout le monde ne pouvait qu'approuver leur immense décision. Quinn et Puck allaient rester au chevet de Beth toute la nuit (enfin de ce qu'il en restait), mais Puck allait passer chez lui et chez les Fabrays pour récupérer quelques affaires, vêtements de rechange etc, pour le lendemain et de quoi grignoter. Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit en direction de la sortie avec le reste de leurs familles respectives qui avaient promis de revenir les voir dans quelques heures.

Quinn s'installa sur le fauteuil à coté du lit, caressant la toute petite main de sa fille. Celle-ci remua sous les draps et se retourna vers sa mère, ou cette personne si familière à ses yeux de bébé mais qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Beth était réveillée et observait sagement Quinn. L'enfant tendit la main vers elle et Quinn s'approcha un peu plus. Beth paraissait émerveillée, elle voulait à tout prix lui toucher les cheveux. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et sourit à Quinn.

**Infirmière** : Je viens vérifier son état. Oh, elle est réveillée ?

L'infirmière regarda le dossier posé sur la commode. C'était celui de Beth.

**Infirmière** : ça tombe bien, c'est l'heure du biberon.

La femme sortit et revint directement avec un petit biberon dans les mains et le tendit à Quinn. Cette dernière fit de grands yeux surpris.

**Infirmière** : Je suis au courant de la situation. Vous ne lui avez encore jamais donné à manger n'est-ce pas ?

Quinn fit non de la tête.

**Infirmière** : Asseyez-vous confortablement alors.

Quinn obéit bien qu'un peu réticente au début. L'infirmière prit Beth dans les bras et la posa dans les bras incertains de Quinn. Elle avait envie de pleurer tellement ce moment était magique, elle se l'était rêvée des millions de fois. La tenir une deuxième fois dans ses bras. Beth attrapa enfin ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début, elle agrippa sa petite main à une longue mèche bouclée de Quinn. Elle ne tirait pas dessus, mais elle avait en quelque sorte besoin de la tenir. La femme tendit ensuite le biberon tiède à Quinn qui l'approcha de Beth, et le bébé l'agrippa avec sa deuxième main jusqu'à l'entrée de sa bouche. Ce geste lui était familier.

**Infirmière** : (souriant) Eh bien, vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien. Je repasse dans quelques minutes.

L'infirmière sortit, laissant la mère et la fille profiter de ce moment intime. Beth fixait Quinn dans les yeux tout en engloutissant son lait d'une traite. Quinn souriait. Elle avait maintenant fini son biberon et Quinn le posa sur la table à coté, se concentrant sur sa fille à présent. Beth tenait toujours la mèche de Quinn.

**Quinn** : (chuchotant) Hey ma belle... Dit bonjour à maman...

Le bébé ne réagit pas. Les yeux de l'enfant commençaient peu à peu à se fermer, elle tombait de sommeil le ventre plein. Une minute plus tard Beth dormait à point fermé dans les bras de Quinn. Mais lorsque l'infirmière revint dix minutes plus tard, ce n'était pas seulement Beth endormie dans les bras de sa mère, mais Quinn endormie dans le fauteuil en tenant sa fille fermement. Beth ne l'avait toujours pas lâché non plus. Pourquoi les réveiller ? Beth était en sécurité.

-O-O-O-

Puck rentrait dans l'hôpital chargé de sacs contenant divers vêtements de rechange et autres objets demandés par Quinn plus tôt. Il croisa Finn, toujours en costume de scène, exténué sortant de l'ascenseur. Finn ne l'avait même pas vu.

**Puck** : Hey mec !

**Finn** : Ah Puck... Alors, des nouvelles ?

**Puck** : Oui. Ils sont passés pour nous expliquer la procédure, nous allons récupérer Beth.

**Finn** : (haussant les sourcils) C'est... génial ! Excuse moi si je suis pas aussi enjoué que je devrais l'être... je suis vraiment content pour toi et Quinn... mais ce sont de mauvaises circonstances.

Finn tendit sa main à Puck qui la serra en retour.

**Finn** : (souriant) Mes félicitations. Rachel sera heureuse de l'apprendre.

**Puck** : Comment elle va ?

**Finn** : Dévastée. Elle sait que sa mère n'en a plus pour très longtemps, elle veut rester auprès d'elle le plus de temps possible. Moi je rentrais me reposer. Je sais que demain sera difficile.

**Puck** : Tu fais bien. Je vais passer voir Rachel pour lui annoncer et prendre de ses nouvelles.

Puck lança une tape amicale à Finn et ils se séparèrent chacun de leur coté. Puck allait d'abord poser toutes les affaires dans la chambre, Quinn aurait sûrement besoin de quelques trucs. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le spectacle qui l'attendait le réjouit, et le fit sourire comme un gamin. Quinn et Beth endormies dans les bras de Quinn. Elles étaient si magnifiques à cet instant. Les deux personnes les plus chères dans sa vie se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Personne ne les lui prendrait ou ne lui enlèverait ce bonheur qu'il ressentait. Il sortit son portable et décida d'immortaliser ce moment en les prenant silencieusement en photo. C'était parfait. Il posa près d'elle les affaires et ressortit aussitôt de la chambre pour monter d'un niveau. Il demanda une fois son chemin pour la chambre de Shelby Corcoran. Au travers de la vitre, il aperçut Rachel affalée sur un bout de lit de Shelby, celle-ci reliée à tout un tas d'appareils médicaux. Rachel avait les yeux ouverts et rougis par le chagrin. Il fit un pas dans la pièce et Rachel se redressa pour le regarder et sécha rapidement ses larmes.

Puck s'assit sur la chaise à coté d'elle, gêné.

**Puck** : Alors, elle en est où ?

**Rachel** : Demain ils décideront de son sort car pour le moment ce sont les machines qui la retiennent en vie. Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils la débranchent.

A ces mots elle tomba en larmes dans les bras de Puck, un peu embarrassé. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de situation, et il la consola comme il put. Rachel se reprit en séchant ses larmes sur ses joues et en reniflant bruyamment.

**Rachel** : (inquiète) Et pour Beth ? Vous avez trouvé une solution ?

**Puck** : Oui. Nous allons nous en occuper.

**Rachel** : Quinn et toi ? Ensemble ?

**Puck** : Oui. Nous reprenons nos droits parentaux si j'ai bien compris.

**Rachel** : Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Vous n'allez pas le regretter, c'est déjà une petite formidable. Au moins, elle a rendu ma mère heureuse le peu de temps qu'elle l'a eue.

Puck lui sourit.

**Rachel** : (souriant faiblement, essayant de faire de l'humour) Quinn n'est pas prête de se débarrasser de toi alors...

**Puck** : Malheureusement pour elle non, parce que moi franchement je suis gagnant.

Puck passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer, et elle apprécia cet élan d'amitié. Elle en avait vraiment besoin à ce moment là.

**Rachel** : Je vais sûrement devoir m'occuper des affaires de Shelby demain après midi... si... elle ne va pas mieux. J'aimerais que Quinn et toi passiez chez elle pour récupérer les affaires de Beth. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas préparés avec toutes les affaires de bébé et tout... ça devrait vous aider.

Puck la remercia. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y penser, mais s'ils devaient tout acheter en une journée (poussette, chambre, vêtements), c'était mission impossible.

**Puck** : Merci Berry.

Rachel voulait lui sourire mais elle en était incapable. Puck décida qu'il était temps pour lui de la laisser tranquille. Il se leva et remercia une dernière fois la jeune fille. Rachel reprit la main de sa mère et s'endormit sur le lit quelques secondes après.

-O-O-O-

Le lendemain, lorsque Quinn se réveilla, elle avait le cou tout endolori par la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi. Quelqu'un lui avait posé une couverture sur les épaules. Sûrement Puck. Beth était revenue dans son berceau et dormait toujours à poings fermés. A quelques pas de là, Puck était assoupi dans son fauteuil, lui aussi recroquevillé comme il le pouvait dans le peu de place qu'il avait. Quinn remarqua les paquets et sacs que Puck avait dû rapporter dans la nuit. Elle prit ses affaires pour aller se laver et se changer dans la salle de bain de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Puck ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il se massa la nuque, en effet, une chaise un peu matelassée ne lui suffisait pas non plus. Il entendit Quinn se doucher au travers de la porte. Il alluma son portable et une dizaine de messages reçus apparurent, pour la plupart venant de ses camarades du Glee Club pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il prit le temps de répondre à tous, puis sortit un paquet de gâteaux d'un des sacs. Il alla chercher ensuite deux cafés au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il revint, Quinn était sortie de la salle de bains, elle portait une de ces robes qui mettait Puck dans tous ses états. Mais aujourd'hui, à part le fait qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à penser à ces choses là, il la trouvait toujours aussi resplendissante. Quand Puck apparut, Quinn lui sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Quinn** : Bonjour.

**Puck** : Hey baby...

Il lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

**Puck** : Elle a le même sommeil que toi : aussi lourd et indestructible.

On frappa à la porte et tous deux se retournèrent. C'était le docteur Lambert, toujours son stéthoscope autour du cou. Il les salua et d'un ton grave leur annonça la nouvelle.

**Doc** : Shelby est décédée dans la matinée.

A ces mots, Puck prit Quinn dans ses bras. C'était maintenant officiel.

**Doc** : (levant un sourcil) Je pense que vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure décision pour Beth.

Quinn hocha la tête, déterminée.

**Quinn** : Oui. Nous allons nous en occuper. (précisant) Ensemble.

**Doc** : D'accord. Mme Green passera dans la matinée pour vous rendre parents légaux et vous faire signer tous les papiers. Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs, vos parents ou tuteurs légaux seront obligés d'être là pour signer eux aussi.

**Puck** : Quand pouvons-nous quitter l'hôpital avec Beth ?

**Doc** : Son état est parfait. Elle n'a rien. On lui fera quand même une série d'examens en début d'après midi pour s'en assurer, mais après vous pourrez quitter les lieux. Tous les trois.

Le médecin sortit. Quinn se retourna vers Puck.

**Quinn** : Comment allons-nous gérer ça ?

**Puck** : (souriant) Comme des parents que nous sommes en train de devenir.

**Quinn** : Non… j'veux dire… toi, moi et Beth ? Comment on va s'organiser ? On va s'installer où ? Chez toi, moi ?

**Puck** : Je ne sais pas… je… j'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question à vrai dire. Mais tu as raison.

**Quinn** : Ta mère va vouloir qu'on aille chez toi et vice versa pour la mienne. Et puis, est-on capable de vivre ensemble tous les deux ?

**Puck** : (levant un sourcil) Tu veux qu'on se loue un appart' ?

**Quinn** : Non bien sûr que non, on n'a pas les moyens… mais je sais pas, ce sont des questions importantes. J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher simplement parce qu'on n'a pas assez d'intimité vis-à-vis de nos mères, et qu'on n'est pas prêts tout les deux à vivre ensemble.

**Puck** : Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi c'est ça ?

**Quinn** : (soupirant) Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

**Puck** : Pourtant en l'espace de trente secondes tu viens de le dire deux fois…

**Quinn** : Je n'en sais rien. Honnêtement… il s'est passé tellement de choses… ça fait à peine un mois qu'on s'est remis ensemble, et là on va récupérer Beth !

**Puck** : Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée et tout. Mais je veux le faire avec toi. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Puck s'approcha lentement et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle releva la tête et effleura ses lèvres au passage.

-O-O-O-

En début d'après midi, alors que leurs familles respectives étaient revenues, Mme Green remontra elle aussi le bout de son nez. Chargée comme à son habitude de son énorme valise remplie de dossiers et documents en tous genres. Elle sortit le bon sur la table.

**Mme Green** : Il faut signer ces papiers ici et ici. Ainsi que les parents ou tuteurs légaux en bas de la page.

Elle indiqua du bout du doigt et récupéra ses papiers et leur sourit.

**Mme Green** : Vous êtes redevenus officiellement les parents de Beth.

**Puck** : (embarrassé) Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Enfin… Quel est son nom de famille ?

**Mme Green** : J'allais y venir. Vous pouvez choisir le nom que vous voulez. Vous pouvez lui laisser le nom de Shelby, soit une combinaison de vos deux noms, soit un seul.

Elle sortit une nouvelle feuille et attendit leur réponse. Quinn et Puck se retournèrent pour se regarder. La question n'avait jamais été abordée, ils se retrouvaient un peu à cours d'idée.

**Puck** : Je sais pas… j'aimerais beaucoup que Beth porte mon nom… surtout si Quinn doit le porter un jour ou l'autre…

Quinn ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant Puck. Elle n'y croyait pas. Voyait-il aussi loin dans l'avenir pour eux deux ? Elle se posait encore la question de savoir si cohabiter ensemble allait marcher et lui prévoyait déjà de se marier avec elle. Une chose était sûre, il n'avait aucun doute, contrairement à elle, plutôt sur la défensive.

**Mme Green **: Quinn ?

**Quinn** : Je… (toujours abasourdie) Beth Puckerman ? Beth Fabray ? Beth… Fabray-Puckerman ?

**Mme Green** : Je vous propose de combiner vos deux noms. Quand elle sera plus grande, elle pourra choisir lequel utiliser, ou garder les deux tout simplement. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

**Puck** : ça me semble bien.

**Quinn** : Oui.

Ils signèrent le dernier papier et Mme Green rangea et ferma sa valise. Elle leur serra la main avant de partir et de leur souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite. La mère de Quinn s'avança vers eux et se retourna devant tout le monde.

**Judy** : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu de faire. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler. Mais je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les trois, dans votre propre endroit. Quinn, tu es ma fille, je t'aime, tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, tout comme ta sœur. (lançant un regard à Franny). Et je ne te fais pas quitter la maison avant l'heure, d'ailleurs tu seras toujours chez toi, mais je comprendrais que vous décidiez de vivre tous les trois. (souriant) Si possible pas trop loin de chez vos mères respectives…

**Sylvia** : Je suis aussi de l'avis de Mme Fabray… mais… (gênée) Puck sait déjà que je n'aurais pas les moyens de lui payer un appart et tout le reste. Tes nettoyages de piscine ne seraient de toute évidence pas assez, entre le lycée et Beth…

**Judy** : Oui moi aussi, depuis que je suis seule, mes moyens ont quand même baissé. Mais j'ai quand même récupéré quelque chose d'intéressant de ton père Quinn.

Quinn leva un sourcil, interrogée. Judy fouilla dans son sac a main et en sortit une clef.

**Judy** : C'est l'appartement que nous avions en ville et que nous louions il ya quelques mois. Tant que le divorce n'est pas prononcé nous ne pouvons pas le louer. Et je préfèrerai le laisser à ma fille qui en a plus besoin.

Elle tendit la clef à Quinn qui la prit dans ses mains. Une larme naquit que le coin de son œil et Quinn se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. L'appartement en question comprenait trois chambres, une salle de bain avec une cuisine donnant sur le salon, avec un coin bar et un coté balcon. Il était très spacieux, assez pour un couple et un bébé, se rappelait Quinn.

**Quinn** : Merci, merci, merci, merci. Merci beaucoup.

Quinn embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et Puck s'avança pour la remercier à son tour. Il n'était pas doué pour ce qui était des démonstrations d'affections, surtout avec sa belle-mère. Mais il la prit dans ses bras naturellement quelques secondes, ils se sourirent mutuellement en se comprenant. Judy non plus n'était pas pour ces embrassades.

**Puck** : En attendant de pouvoir déménager je pense qu'il faudra nous supporter tous les trois encore quelques jours.

**Sylvia** : Tu parles… je vais te regretter.

Puck savait que c'était le mieux pour lui et Quinn, mais il savait aussi que sa mère ressentirait un grand vide. C'était lui l'homme de la maison depuis des années, et il allait les quitter.

**Puck** : Cet après-midi je vais récupérer les affaires chez Shelby de Beth. Et le mieux, serait qu'on installe tout chez vous Mme Fabray. Chez nous, ce n'est pas assez grand. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, en attendant d'emménager dans l'appartement.

**Judy** : Bien sûr que vous pouvez.

-O-O-O-

_Dans l'après-midi_

Puck était déjà parti chez Shelby, et rejoignait Rachel pour les affaires de Beth. Pendant ce temps, Quinn faisait sortir Beth de l'hôpital. Il fallait signer des décharges et encore de la paperasse. C'était tout nouveau pour elle de devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle y prenait déjà goût.

Quelques heures plus tard, Puck débarquait avec son camion et une multitude de cartons dans le coffre. Quinn, sa mère et Franny l'aidèrent à tout installer dans la chambre de Quinn (ou du moins, ce qui paraissait urgent, tels que le lit, les affaires de toilette, les vêtements…). Beth était allongée et dormait sur le lit, pendant que Quinn et Puck déballaient les derniers cartons ensemble. Puck n'aurait jamais imaginé que tout cela serait finalement arrivé, qu'ils récupèreraient Beth, et que ça se passerait aussi vite. Qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines, son monde et celui de Quinn allaient changer à jamais. Il se leva et alla retrouver Beth sur le lit. Il s'allongea à ses cotés et la regarda pendant un long moment sans rien faire. Quinn sourit et le rejoignit de l'autre coté. Elle effleura les quelques boucles d'or de la petite et elle remua légèrement. Puck prit Beth dans ses bras et l'installa dans le berceau à coté. Il revint sur le lit, et Quinn se blottit contre lui.

**Quinn** : Je t'aime.

**Puck** : Je t'aime aussi.

-O-O-O-

_To Be Continued… _

_Alors ? Bon pas trop d'actions là… mais ça permet de faire avancer l'histoire aussi. Le prochain chapitre sera plus dynamique, toujours un tas d'idées qui bouillonnent pour la suite :D ça va déménager ! _

_Oh et je pense que cette fic va faire environ 10 chapitres… mais rassurez-vous ! Je ferais une suite dans une autre fic juste après ! L'aventure est encore loin d'être terminée pour Quinn et Puck !_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ça fait tellement plaisir :D _


	8. I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

**Note de l'auteur : ** _Bonjour mes Gleeks favoris :) Voici enfin le moment que vous attendez tous : le nouveau chapitre. Allez- slushisez moi, je le mérite ! J'ai mis trop de temps à vous pondre ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse. L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous (alors que les idées ouiiiiii), mais en plus j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de l'écrire, enfin bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Mais pour pour me rattraper voici une quarantaine de pages Word :) Allez, je suis pas si démoniaque que ça._

_Concernant le chapitre, vous allez voir il est moins sombre et plus léger (c'est voulu hein). Toujours des flashbacks, du Quicketh (Quinn/Puck/Beth, comme j'aime les appeler), le retour d'un personnage, du Quinntana... Un peu de tout quoi !_

_Enfin, il ne devrait pas rester beaucoup de chapitres pour cette fic. Elle s'arrêtera lorsqu'ils quitteront le lycée, donc bientot... car ça devrait aller vite après. Peut être que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, qui sait ? oO Faut que je mette les idées au clair. Et n'oubliez pas que même si "Never Too Late" est finie, je continuerai la fic mais après le lycé leurs aventures sont loin d'être terminées au final, et sans dire que j'ai un trop plein d'idées pour cette suite *-* HAN !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, et surout REVIEWEZ, s'il vous plait. J'adore vos com's, ils me permettent de rectifier ou d'améliorer la qualité de la fic. Merci_

**Chapitre 8 : I'm Happy Just To Dance With You (by The Beatles)**

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. C'était le milieu de matinée, et personne n'avait encore montré signe de vie. A part Puck, qui remuait brusquement sous les draps et clignait des paupières quelques secondes plus tard. Il bailla longuement puis se reprit en se mettant la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer tout bruit susceptible de réveiller sa dulcinée. Il se retourna vers elle, la tête sur son oreiller et l'observa pendant un petit moment.

En fait, il avait commencé ce rituel depuis leur déménagement dans l'appartement des parents de Quinn, et ce depuis tout juste trois semaines. Ils étaient arrivés à combiner le lycée et à prendre soin de Beth pour le moment, en amenant cette dernière chez leurs mères à tour de rôle la journée. Par chance les vacances de Thanksgiving débutaient ce week-end, ils auraient le temps de se reposer et de ne pas courir partout pendant une semaine de répit. Ils pourraient profiter de leur nouvelle petite famille. Puck était celui qui s'était adapté le plus vite et le plus facilement à cette nouvelle vie à trois. N'allez pas croire que Quinn ne gérait pas, bien au contraire, on pourrait penser qu'elle ait fait ça toute sa vie. Mais elle restait encore réservée, timide sur certains points, et plus particulièrement entre Puck et elle dans leur relation de couple.

Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas recoucher de suite avec lui, mais il ignorait encore qu'elle avait décidé d'attendre le mariage pour reprendre (ou avoir) une activité sexuelle régulière. Il se disait que dans quelques temps, elle ne pourrait plus tenir face à son corps, et qu'elle craquerait bien un jour ou l'autre. Il ferait en sorte que cela arrive le plus tôt possible. Parce que même si Puck était devenu un gentleman qui était capable d'attendre, qu'il avait de profonds sentiments pour Quinn, qu'il assouvissait certains fantasmes en duo avec sa main droite, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme avec des envies. Et elles devenaient de plus en difficiles à contrôler devant Quinn Fabray, une des filles les plus sexy du lycée, qui partageait son lit avec seulement une nuisette. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Une simple jupe pouvait le mettre sans dessus-dessous, et alors il s'enfermait dans les toilettes pendant dix bonnes minutes. Ce n'était pas très glorieux il s'en doutait, mais c'était quand même mieux que de coucher avec n'importe qui pour ses besoins et de trahir Quinn par la même occasion. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à ce moment là.

Puck sourit en voyant Quinn bouger sa main. Elle allait se réveiller. Il commençait à savoir comment elle fonctionnait. D'abord, c'était les extrémités : doigts, orteils, bout du nez. Ce qu'elle fit. Ses longs cheveux dorés en bataille éparpillés ça et là sur son oreille et une mèche lui barrant le visage venait lui chatouiller les narines. Ensuite, elle gémissait. Doucement. Comme si c'était trop dur de se lever alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore réveillée. Enfin, elle suçait sa lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Elle rencontra son visage et sourit à son tour en le voyant la contempler comme chacun matin ou presque.

**Quinn** : (doucement) Hey

**Puck** : (chuchotant) Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Quinn lui répondit par un hochement de tête, encore trop endormie pour parler réellement. Elle n'était clairement pas du matin.

**Puck** : Tu veux un p'tit déj ?

**Quinn** : (voix rauque) Ca serait génial.

Puck se pencha sur Quinn pour l'embrasser, et elle passa sa main sur sa joue pas encore rasée.

**Puck** : Beth n'est pas encore réveillée, tu as le temps. Je crois qu'elle a hérité de ton sommeil lourd.

Alors que Puck se levait du lit pour prendre la direction de la cuisine, Quinn s'écroula un peu plus profondément dans la couette. Elle se réveillait petit à petit, un sourire flottant depuis plusieurs jours sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Elle aimait cette nouvelle vie avec lui et sa fille. Elle aimait le fait de voir trainer ses affaires avec les siennes dans les parages, leurs deux brosses à dent l'une à coté de l'autre, sa présence dans le lit, lui s'occupant de Beth alors qu'elle est en train de réviser, ses petits déjeuners qu'il lui préparait dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle l'aimait tout simplement.

**- Flashback 3 semaines plus tôt -**

C'était le jour du déménagement et Puck et Quinn venaient de placer le dernier meuble dans le salon. Quinn se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé en soupirant et Puck la rejoignit en souriant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Quinn et cette dernière appuya sa tête contre son torse. Beth était dans la chambre prévue être la sienne dans son berceau, au milieu de tous les cartons la concernant. Certains membres du Glee Club étaient venus les aider à déménager, notamment Finn et Rachel. Cette dernière s'était énormément rapprochée de Quinn, à l'étonnement de tous, Quinn elle-même. Les deux jeunes femmes se côtoyaient presque tous les jours depuis une semaine. Depuis l'accident. Les funérailles de Shelby et son ami étaient passées. Puck et Quinn avaient longtemps hésité à amener Beth lors de l'enterrement, c'était peut être un peu glauque, et Beth ne se rendrait sûrement pas compte de la situation. Mais Shelby avait compté dans la vie de Beth, ne serait-ce que quelques mois. Elle s'était occupée d'elle, l'avait chérie comme sa propre fille, et ça ils ne pouvaient pas le lui enlever. Ils avaient finalement apporté Beth. Rachel avait aidé Quinn avec le bébé, tout ce qui était habitudes alimentaires ou autres. Même si Quinn se débrouillait comme un chef, elle était heureuse d'avoir Rachel à ses cotés, et elle savait que ça lui faisait du bien d'être proche de Beth. C'était son seul lien encore vivant qui la raccordait à Shelby. Elle la considérait encore comme sa petite sœur.

**Puck** : Alors, comment tu trouves notre chez nous ?

Quinn observa les alentours. Les cartons étaient loin d'être déballés, mais l'appartement commençait à prendre forme. Puck avait passé son temps à repeindre ce qui devait être fait la semaine d'avant pendant ses heures de libre. Cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur, que tout soit parfait quand ils déménageraient. La chambre de Beth avait été choisie de couleur jaune, la leur bleu ciel et le salon couleur taupe. Ils avaient récupéré ça et là des meubles de leurs familles respectives, et acheté quelques affaires entre temps. Il ne leur manquait quasiment rien.

**Quinn** : Je l'aime déjà ! Et je pense que Beth l'a déjà adopté étant donné qu'elle dort bien profondément depuis plusieurs heures.

**Puck** : Non, elle dormirait n'importe où, dans n'importe quel sens, avec du bruit ou pas... comme toi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Quinn. Et se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et posa lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues se mêlèrent instantanément. Puck prit le visage de Quinn dans ses mains alors que cette dernière passait ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant doucement les cheveux du bout de sa crête. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus passionnée. Puck se dégagea et prit la direction de son cou nu. Ses lèvres arpentèrent la courbe de sa mâchoire pour descendre progressivement en passant par le lobe de son oreille et finir sur sa clavicule. Quinn gémit et s'agrippa à son t-shirt pour le faire basculer sur elle. Puck, un peu étonné, mais satisfait, recouvrit son corps du sien à sa demande.

**Puck** : (murmurant) Tu sens si bon...

Puck passa une jambe entre ses hanches, et posa sa main sur son genou. Sa peau était si douce, que ses doigts glissaient sans effort le long de sa cuisse en remontant. Quinn gémit une nouvelle fois en arquant spontanément ses hanches et en se collant à Puck brutalement.

**Quinn** : Puck...

**Puck** : Fabray... tu me rends dingue.

Quinn ouvrit les yeux et repoussa Puck soudainement. Ce dernier dut faire un effort pour se relever sans écraser Quinn de son poids.

**Puck** : (fronçant les sourcils) Quinn, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Quinn se rhabilla et réajusta sa jupe assise sur le canapé alors que Puck continuait de la regardé d'un air intrigué.

**Quinn** : Je suis désolée... Je veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

**Puck** : (levant un sourcil) Des faux espoirs pour quoi ?

**Quinn** : Je ne me sens pas encore prête à recoucher avec toi... ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

**Puck** : Les autres ça me plait assez en fait... mais... je ... je pensais que t'en avais envie.

**Quinn** : Puck... J'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi. Mais tu dois comprendre que je suis effrayée, la dernière fois je suis tombée enceinte !

**Puck** : Parce qu'on n'a pas été prudents... (se rattrapant) mais j'ai un tas de préservatifs dans la boite ...

**Quinn** : (roulant des yeux en soufflant) Génial...

Quinn se leva, exaspérée par le comportement de Puck, et alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Puck la rattrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle n'allait pas fuir la conversation cette fois-ci.

**Puck** : Non c'est pas c'que je voulais dire.

**Quinn** : (énervée) Je dois comprendre quoi alors, si ce n'est que tu as déjà prévu de t'envoyer en l'air je n'sais pas combien de fois avec moi sans vraiment évoquer le sujet ?

**Puck** : (la pointant du doigt) Hey ! Tu n'as pas non plus évoqué le fait que tu ne voulais pas le refaire ! Enfin... J'ai dit que je pouvais attendre mais tu n'as rien dit de ton coté non plus !

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en continuant de le fixer d'un air dédaigneux.

**Quinn** : Donc c'est ma faute maintenant ?

**Puck** : (lui prenant les mains, penaud) Je déteste m'engueuler avec toi. (Calmement) Tu as raison, j'ai pas été super en avouant ça. Mais la manière dont on s'embrassait et tout, je pensais que tu en avais envie. Et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir pensé ça.

Quinn expira longuement. Elle cherchait ses mots, c'était une situation bien délicate pour tous les deux. Bien sûr qu'elle le comprenait, parce que la vérité c'est qu'elle devait lutter intérieurement pour ne pas le plaquer contre le mur du couloir et lui faire l'amour sauvagement. Elle fixait le carrelage longuement en réfléchissant, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et releva la tête.

**Quinn** : Ecoute... le problème c'est pas toi.

Puck se redressa un peu, content d'apprendre que pour une fois il n'était pas le centre du problème. Chose assez rare vous le concèderez.

**Quinn** : C'est juste que... on est réellement ensemble maintenant, pas comme la première fois. Et j'aimerais que ce soit parfait quand on le fera, qu'on reparte à zéro pour tout ça, tu comprends ? En plus, j'ai fait vœu de chasteté au dernier sermon à l'église. Je n'ai pas envie de tout casser encore une fois.

**Puck** : Chasteté ?

Il répéta ce mot comme s'il ne l'avait pas bien compris, alors qu'il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait pour Quinn. Pas de sexe avant... avant... c'était trop loin pour compter.

**Puck** : Et ce "_voeu_" comme tu dis... il a une date de péremption ou pas ?

**Quinn** : (soupirant) Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour attendre quand on s'est mis ensemble je te rappelle.

**Puck** : Je sais bien ce que j'ai dit. (pointant le canapé) Mais tu peux pas t'amuser à me chauffer comme ça sur le canapé et me dire finalement que non, il n'y aura pas de goûter d'après midi alors que je meurs de faim !

**Quinn** : Alors quoi ? On ne se touche plus ? On ne s'embrasse plus de peur que tu te fasses des idées ?

**Puck** : Je suis obligé d'avoir des arrières pensés. Je suis un mec ! Le moindre geste tendre va me faire imaginer des trucs bien sûr... surtout que ça fait une éternité que je l'ai pas fait. (posant ses mains sur ses épaules) Comme je te l'ai dit, et je te le redis... je veux bien être patient, parce que je tiens à toi et que je te respecte. Mais ce sont de véritables efforts pour moi. C'est ma première relation de ce genre. Je veux pas te perdre donc je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'on soit bien. Mais Quinn, il va falloir que tu te décides à un moment donné, lorsque tu seras prête, fait moi signe. Je veux pas être le seul à faire des efforts dans notre couple. Tu dois me respecter aussi, et comprendre mon raisonnement. J'ai l'air de te forcer la main, alors que c'est pas le cas. Mais n'importe quel mec de mon âge aurait envie de le faire avec toi... tu l'as sûrement bien vu avec Finn ou Sam de toute manière. Je t'apprends rien. J'suis pas pire que les autres, au contraire. Ça sera parfait quand on décidera de le faire.

Quinn hocha la tête en souriant. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

**Quinn** : Je t'aime Noah Puckerman.

**Puck** : (sourire en coin) Je suis pas mal, j'avoue...

Quinn plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Puck la prit dans ses bras et la rapprocha contre son torse.

**Puck** : Tu es une allumeuse Fabray, tu le sais ça? Mais j'aime ça.

A son tour, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants.

**Quinn** : Je vais me préparer pour aller au lit, pendant ce temps, t'as qu'à aller jeter un coup d'œil à Beth.

Puck acquiesça et se dirigea vers le couloir. Avant de partir, il lança une petite tape sur les fesses de Quinn sans se retourner. Quinn leva un sourcil suspicieux dans sa direction.

**Puck** : Ne mets pas ta nuisette rose je t'en supplie, sinon je vais dormir sur la béquille ! Quelque chose de laid, qui recouvre ton corps... une burka tiens !

Et il disparut dans la chambre de Beth. Quinn rigola et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

**- Fin du Flashback -**

Quinn avait enfin trouvé le courage de sortir des draps, mais toujours la tête dans ses rêves. Elle mit sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte sans bruit de peur de la réveiller, et s'approcha du berceau. Elle était réveillée et gazouillait gentiment en attendant que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elle. Lorsque que Quinn apparut, le visage de l'enfant s'illumina en un rien de temps. Quinn sourit aussi, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle était devenue son rayon de soleil depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie. Quinn se pencha et attrapa sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Beth s'accrocha à une longue boucle blonde de sa mère, habitude très vite adoptée par l'enfant.

**Quinn** : Hey sweetie... comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Beth continuait de lui sourire et se cala brusquement dans le cou de Quinn, pour lui signifier qu'elle avait envie d'un câlin. Quinn la serra fort contre elle, et l'enfant gémit de plaisir.

**Quinn** : Et si on allait voir c'que papa a préparé pour déjeuner ?

Quinn entra dans la cuisine qui sentait divinement bon l'arôme de vanille. Puck était occupé aux fourneaux à préparer des pancakes maison et ne les vit pas arriver. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens au rythme de la radio qui diffusait des vieux tubes rock'n'roll des années 70. Quinn pouffa de rire et Puck se retourna en l'entendant.

**Quinn** : Tu vois, un jour tu danseras comme papa !

Puck sourit et s'approcha de ses deux femmes préférées. Il prit la main de Beth dans la sienne, et l'enfant le reconnut aussitôt. Beth s'était très bien habituée à ses "_nouveaux_" parents. Quinn et Puck supposaient qu'elle devait avoir un sens très développé, car elle reconnaissait leurs voix n'importe où et sentait leur présence.

Puck l'embrassa sur le front, et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Quinn, qui rigola bêtement parce que ça la chatouillait. Quinn déposa Beth dans la chaise haute et lui attacha sa serviette, pour ensuite venir s'assoir devant l'assiette préparée par Puck. Elle se servit une tasse de café, et rajouta un coulis de chocolat sur ses deux crêpes matinales. Pendant ce temps, Puck préparait le biberon avec attention, mesurait la température idéale. Beth le remarqua et commença à gémir nerveusement, impatiente de toucher à son chocolat au lait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais Puck arriva à temps et déposa son biberon sur le rebord de sa table. Il lui tendit, elle l'attrapa sans plus attendre et commença à le dévorer. Elle suçait la tétine nerveusement avec de grands yeux ronds.

**Quinn** : (regard affectueux) C'est une goinfre...

**Puck** : (s'asseyant à table) En même temps, tu l'as habituée à manger du bacon, des pots de glace entiers, des milk-shakes de toutes sortes quand tu étais enceinte. Et voilà le résultat !

**Quinn** : (regard inquisiteur) Et qui m'apportait tout ça à ton avis ?

**Puck** : Okey, je plaide coupable... (reprenant) Hum, Finn passe me prendre tout à l'heure avec les autres, on va faire un basket. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Si tu as quelque chose de prévu, je peux emmener Beth. Elle bougera pas.

**Quinn** : Non c'est bon, y a les filles qui doivent passer de toute façon. Je quitte pas la maison.

**Puck** : Ok, cool.

Quinn allait répliquait, mais fut interrompue par le bruit strident d'un klaxon à répétition. Puck se leva jusqu'à la fenêtre pour constater de la présence de Finn dans la voiture.

**Puck** : C'est Hudson.

Il se pencha vers Quinn et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

**Puck** : A tout à l'heure.

Il embrasa aussi sa fille sur le front et sortit en prenant son ballon dans l'entrée. Quinn reporta son attention sur sa fille qui lui fit une petite moue. Quinn fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux

**Quinn** : ça sent pas bon en général cette petite grimace. Si on allait se préparer avant qu'elles arrivent ?

-O-O-O-

Puck et Finn avaient rejoint Mike, Sam et Artie au terrain de basket. Artie n'étant là qu'en simple spectateur bien entendu, ils commencèrent d'abord avec un un contre un. Finn et Puck contre Mike et Sam. Puck était le meilleur de tous, mais Finn avait beau être grand, le basket n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé. Ils perdirent la première manche 22 à 12. Puck était un peu énervé face à cette défaite, dont la faute revenait totalement à Finn. Ils s'asseyèrent tous un moment dans les gradins aux cotés d'Artie, s'hydratant par la même occasion.

**Puck** : Tu crains Hudson ! (le pointant) On les avait dès le début si t'avais pas commencé à… t'entraver dans tes pieds.

**Finn** : (levant son bras en signe de protestation) Hey, j'y suis pour rien si j'ai des grands pieds !

**Artie** : (rigolant) Vous plaignez pas, moi ça risque pas de m'arriver.

Les garçons lui sourirent mais s'excusèrent rapidement. Artie n'était pas du genre à se vexer, mais plutôt de temps en temps à lancer des vannes sur son handicap, cependant ils n'en profitaient pas pour autant. C'était sûrement déjà assez difficile pour lui au quotidien de surmonter ça.

Puck se releva et s'assit sur le béton pour s'étirer un moment.

**Sam** : (posant sa bouteille d'eau) Alors, comment ça se passe avec Quinn ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent dans la direction de Puck, qui se sentit vite piégé par leurs regards. Il arqua un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

**Puck** : Hum… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir au juste ?

**Mike** : Vous l'avez fait ? J'veux dire, refait…

Les mecs rigolèrent, tous sauf Puck et Sam.

**Sam** : (sérieux) Non, je parlais du fait que vous viviez ensemble avec Beth… enfin, tu vois.

Artie, Mike et Finn lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux.

**Artie** : Mec, on est des hommes. Quand tu demandes ce genre de choses, ça veut forcément parler de sexe. Puck, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Puck souffla et baissa la tête coupable. Il le savait bien évidemment.

**Puck** : Ouais.

**Finn** : (levant un sourcil curieux) Donc…

**Puck** : (serrant la mâchoire) Elle n'a pas encore craqué.

**Finn** : Elle ? Tu veux plutôt parler de toi là, non ? Parce qu'on est en train de parler de Quinn. (Pointant Sam) Sam peut témoigner. Tu as beau faire c'que tu veux avec Quinn… si elle veut pas, elle le fera pas.

**Artie** : (soulignant) Oui mais Puck est celui pour lequel elle a succombé. Une fois.

**Finn** : Ouais… j'suis sûre que t'es comme… genre… (Réfléchissant) la pomme défendue pour elle.

**Puck** : Le fruit défendu crétin ! Même moi je le sais en tant que juif !

**Sam** : Bref, ce que Finn veut dire, c'est que si Quinn Fabray ne veut pas, tu ne peux pas. On a un peu tout essayé…

Puck leur lança un regard noir à chacun. S'attardant longuement sur Sam et Finn, qui commençaient à se vanter d'être sortis avec Quinn. De dire ouvertement qu'ils avaient tenté de coucher avec elle. La sienne.

**Puck** : Mais je suis pas vous bande de nazes ! Moi je lui plais au moins ! Enfin, vous voyez… les trucs que les nanas disent.

**Mike** : Par là tu veux dire que Quinn est amoureuse de toi ?

**Puck** : (hochant la tête) Parfaitement. Des choses comme ça. Contrairement à vous. (se tournant vers Finn) D'ailleurs Hudson, (d'un ton mielleux) comment ça se passe avec Rachel ?

Il termina sa phrase avec son petit sourire en coin. Il se leva et le contempla, les mains sur les hanches. C'était à son tour de passer à l'interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup aimer ça.

**Finn** : Je.. hum… Rachel va bien.

**Artie** : (soupirant) Je suis sûre qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas pardonné d'avoir couché avec Santana. Un classique.

**Puck** : (souriant) Je suis sûre que Rachel est encore plus coincée que Quinn maintenant.

**Finn** : Elle… elle l'a encore jamais fait. Je veux pas la brusquer.

**Mike** : Supposons que Rachel ou Quinn décident de le faire… mais qu'après le mariage ? Vous feriez quoi ?

Puck restait bouche bée, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question. Pour lui, Quinn l'avait déjà fait avant, elle attendait juste d'être prête à nouveau. Cela dit, Quinn était très à cheval sur sa religion, elle l'avait d'ailleurs évoquée la dernière fois qu'il lui était sauté dessus. Il savait que si Quinn le pensait mais ne lui disait pas, c'est parce qu'elle se doutait que ça ne lui plairait pas beaucoup, qu'il la quitterait sûrement avant. Chose à laquelle Puck, était loin d'imaginer. Les filles se compliquaient beaucoup trop la vie à son gout. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

**Finn** : Non, Rachel m'en a déjà parlé. Elle attendra pas le mariage, elle veut le faire. Mais elle veut attendre un peu.

Puck ne réagissait plus. C'était l'évidence même. C'était ça ! De toute façon, il était amoureux d'elle, ça pourrait marcher. Il avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres. Sam le remarqua aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

**Sam** : Puck ?

**Puck** : (sautant dans les bras de Mike) Mike tu es un génie ! Je vais demander Fabray en mariage !

Puck sautillait carrément sur place comme un gamin, il ne tenait plus en place. Il ne lâcherait pas l'idée. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Finn se releva et lui fit face, l'air soucieux.

**Finn** : (l'arrêtant de gesticuler) Puck, tu peux pas !

**Puck** : Pourquoi ça ? Tu veux la demander avant moi ?

**Finn** : Je pourrais te trouver des centaines de raisons de pas le faire.

**Artie** : T'es encore mineur ! Qui se marie à 17 ans de nos jours ? Non, qui se marie tout court. Des divorces j'en vois tous les jours, mais des mariages ?

**Puck** : Hey, j'en ai bientôt 18 d'ailleurs, et ensuite je suis émancipé depuis des semaines. On a signé les papiers avec ma mère, ça facilite les choses depuis que je vis avec Quinn.

**Sam** : Tu peux pas prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête. Tu devrais y réfléchir.

**Puck** : Mais c'est tout réfléchi ! Pourquoi je pourrais pas la demander en mariage maintenant, alors que je le ferais sûrement dans 10 ans ?

**Mike** : (haussant des épaules) Parce que peut être que tu ne seras plus avec elle.

**Puck** : (fronçant les sourcils, et haussant le ton) Bien sûr que non !

**Finn** : Tu… Tu l'aimes ?

Puck allait pour répondre mais se reprit. Il n'était pas avec Quinn, il n'allait quand même pas dévoiler ses propres sentiments à ses amis comme ça. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Puis il se souvint de la chanson qu'il avait chanté à Quinn, « _Beth_ » en plein cours de Glee Club. Il s'était levé pour elle, sans honte.

**Puck** : Ouais. Carrément même. Je… (calmement) Elle est tout c'que j'ai.

**Finn** : Donc tu ne vas pas la demander juste pour la forcer à coucher avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

**Puck** : Je vais pas la forcer… ça va aider. Tout comme je vais pas la forcer à se marier.

**Sam** : Et si elle dit non ?

**Puck** : Pourquoi elle dirait non ?

**Sam** : Ca risque de brusquer les choses entre vous… tu vas l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose. (soupirant) Quand je lui ai offert une bague, elle a pris peur. Elle m'a pris pour un fou.

**Puck** : Oui mais tu es Sam Trouty Mouth ! (se montrant) Je suis Puck !

**Artie** : Et tu as réfléchi au fait qu'elle soit chrétienne et toi juif ?

**Puck** : Mon rabbin au temple est très ouvert, il est pour les communautés mixtes et tout… Le prêtre de Quinn devra dire oui et c'est bon.

**Mike** : Généralement les curés sont pas très sympas avec tout ça. En tout cas, dans la communauté asiatique, ils sont assez contents que je sorte avec Tina parce qu'elle est elle aussi de la communauté.

**Puck** : Ouais et bien j'en commanderai un sur internet qui voudra bien ! Ça se fait ! (silence) Les mecs… je sais que ça a l'air fou et totalement stupide c'que je vais dire mais… (se passant la main dans sa crête en baissant la tête) J'aime Quinn plus que tout. J'aime Beth encore plus. Et épouser Quinn ça serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau de ma vie parfaite en ce moment. J'ai réellement peur de la perdre. J'ai pas aussi confiance en moi qu'on pourrait le croire. Pas en c'qui la concerne du moins. Donc si vous pouviez être de mon coté cette fois, ça m'aiderait bien.

Il les observa avec un regard de détresse qui se ressentait dans sa voix. Finn s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main en lui souriant.

**Finn** : Je suis ton homme.

-O-O-O-

Pendant ce temps, Quinn terminait de se préparer en se repoudrant le nez, lorsque la sonnette vibra. Elle avait opté pour une robe unie bleue à quelques motifs, des ballerines assorties et enfin une veste en coton blanc.

**Quinn** : J'arrive !

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Beth, endormie dans son couffin dans le salon et alla ouvrir. Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittany et Tina étaient sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant de monde, qui plus est, chargé de cadeaux. Elle haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, et les invita à entrer sur le champ. Ils déposèrent les paquets sur la table du salon, et Kurt s'activa avec l'aide de Mercedes, à accrocher une banderole qui pendait au plafond. Rachel s'approcha de Beth qui se réveillait face à ce bruit, encore ensommeillée.

**Quinn** : Mais… pourquoi ?

**Kurt** : (lui tendant un paquet) Happy Baby Shower ! (grimaçant) En retard, désolé.

Les yeux de Quinn s'ouvrirent en grand, émerveillée. Normalement, la Baby Shower devait se faire avant que la jeune femme n'accouche, là en l'occurrence ils arrivaient un peu tard avec les cadeaux.

**Rachel** : On s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée de faire ça ! Parce qu'au final, personne n'avait célébré la naissance de Beth, et la construction de votre petite famille.

**Mercedes** : Vous le méritez.

Les yeux de Quinn s'embuèrent de larmes, et du bout de l'index vint en extraire une au coin des paupières.

**Quinn** : (entre deux sanglots) Merci.

Quinn les invita à prendre place autour de la table. Elle leur servit des rafraichissements et mangèrent les gâteaux que Rachel avait confectionné pour l'occasion. Tour à tour, chacun offrit son cadeau à Quinn pour le bébé. Elle reçut des vêtements, des accessoires et des jouets. Beth était comblée.

**Santana** : (en mâchant un cookie) Je fais une fête chez moi. Ça se passe samedi prochain. Vous êtes tous bien entendu invités. Oui même toi Rachel… il me faut l'équipe de football si je veux pas que la soirée soit un désastre, et comme tu sors avec le quaterback… T'en fais pas, lui et moi c'est terminé. Il a de gros tétons de toute manière.

**Quinn** : Santana !

Quinn la coupa sèchement. Entre Santana et Rachel ça avait été toujours la guerre, mais Santana cherchait la petite bête pour la mettre hors d'elle. Rachel ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard noir. Santana croisa les bras, et s'adossa contre le canapé avec un déhanché de la tête. Elle reprit plus calmement, sans croiser le regard de Rachel.

**Santana** : Je disais… c'est une soirée déguisée. (évitant soigneusement les yeux de Rachel et Kurt ) Donc même si je sais que pour la moitié d'entre vous c'est le carnaval toute l'année, si vous pouviez faire un effort et aller au bout de votre déguisement pour une fois.

Quinn la fixait toujours, juste au cas où.

**Santana** : (levant les bras pour se défendre) Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de méchant là !

Kurt soupira puis changea de sujet, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Quinn prit Beth dans ses bras pour la réveiller un peu, et rencontrer ses amies. Mercedes lui fit les yeux doux, et Quinn comprit le message subliminal : avec prudence, elle déposa Beth dans les bras de Mercedes, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. A ses cotés, Kurt avait arrêté de parler, focalisé sur l'enfant.

**Kurt** : Elle te ressemble vraiment.

Quinn acquiesça. Peut être que physiquement, sa fille avait pris une bonne partie de son anatomie, mais au niveau du caractère, elle avait sûrement dû tout prendre de Puck à certains moments. Mais ça, elle s'en garda bien de leur en toucher deux mots.

**Kurt** : (Beth attrapant le doigt de Kurt) Et donc, comment se passe la cohabitation depuis quelques semaines ?

**Quinn** : Très bien. On réussit à avoir du temps pour tout pour le moment, mais on est bien contents d'être en vacances pendant quinze jours, on va pouvoir souffler un peu.

**Santana** : Non Kurt tu t'y prends mal. Observe et apprend. Fabray, tu t'es retapée Puck ou pas dernièrement ?

**Quinn** : (arquant un sourcil) Pardon ?

**Kurt** : Tu fais erreur Santana. Personne ici n'a sous entendu ça. Je voulais pas parler de sexe… Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des mecs à être obsédés par ça, tu devrais le savoir. Je suis gay, je raisonne comme les filles. Voire un peu mieux quand même. Toi en l'occurrence…

Les pommettes de Santana rosirent en quelques secondes. Elle cherchait des yeux une réponse, mais en vain.

**Santana** : Bon et bien il n'y avait que moi et Brittany qui voulions savoir.

**Brittany** : Je voulais pas savoir. Et on devrait pas parler de ça devant le bébé de Quinn. J'ai lu que les enfants apprenaient les mots de leurs parents. Ça pourrait la choquer.

**Tina** : Elle a 5 mois. Elle se rend pas compte des sujets auxquels on parle…

**Brittany** : (insistant) Oui et bien tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Si elle répond pas, c'est qu'elle est vexée.

Mercedes et Tina grimacèrent et ne répondirent finalement pas. Les phrases de Brittany étaient bien trop obscures pour pouvoir les comprendre et débattre dessus.

**Santana** : Et Quinn, si vous comptez venir à ma fête, hors de question que vous vous rameniez avec le bébé. Je veux pas faire flipper tout le monde, ça serait comme faire de la prévention, ou organiser une réunion contre le sexe. « _Voyez ce qui arrive quand on le fait sans réfléchir_ ».

Quinn roula des yeux. Santana était incorrigible. Le pire, c'est que cette dernière aimait Quinn comme sa propre sœur, elle la défendrait comme n'importe qui, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des commentaires acides en permanence.

**Quinn** : Si nous venons, ce qui risque fort d'être le cas… connaissant Puck. Nous laisserons Beth à sa mère. Je ne comptais pas l'amener dans un environnement comme celui-là.

**Kurt** : (excité) Encore une occasion d'acheter tout un tas de vêtements. J'adore la mode. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais porter mais ça va être fabuleux.

**Mercedes** : Vraiment si on n'a pas d'idée, on a toujours les costumes du Glee Club. Ceux de Gaga l'an dernier.

**Kurt** : Je ne pense pas ressortir celui-là, après ce qu'Azimio et Karofsky m'ont réservé… (Pinocchio) J'ai envie de faire un Disney.

**Santana** : C'est une fête déguisée… ce qui veut dire, du sexe, de l'alcool et du sexe. (levant un sourcil) Et tu veux faire un dessin animé ?

**Kurt** : C'est déjà bien que je vienne déguisé…

Santana grimaça et porta sa main devant elle pour les faire taire (ou ne plus les écouter) avant de secouer la tête. Quinn se tourna vers Rachel, restée muette depuis le début. Elle voyait bien que ça n'allait pas vraiment ces temps-ci, et cela l'attristait. Elle avait perdu sa mère. Sa seule mère. Cependant, Quinn ne voulait pas aborder le sujet devant tout le monde et proposa à la jeune fille de l'aider à apporter d'autres bouteilles de soda. Rachel, d'abord surprise - car sortie de ses rêveries - lui sourit et la suivit dans la cuisine. Quinn sortit deux bouteilles supplémentaires et les posa sur le comptoir. Elle riva son regard dans celui de son amie, et commença hésitante.

**Quinn** : (fronçant les sourcils) est-ce que ça va Rachel ?

Rachel ne répondit pas tout de suite avant de comprendre le sujet que Quinn désirait aborder. Cette dernière se reconcentra sur les bouteilles un moment. Ça n'avait jamais été le fort de Quinn de discuter entre copines de choses graves, qui tenaient à cœur, et surtout qui l'inquiétait. Quinn avait toujours été plutôt du genre solitaire, à ne pas se préoccuper des autres, ne pas trop se rapprocher de certaines rencontres, car à la fin, on finissait toujours par souffrir d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Mais depuis Beth, Quinn était différente. Elle osait enfin ouvrir son cœur au monde qui l'entourait et se souciait d'elle. Et elle prenait enfin le risque de souffrir mais aussi le plaisir d'être aimée.

**Quinn** : Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment amies et tout depuis longtemps… je t'ai toujours détesté.

Rachel la regarda sur la défensive. Quinn devait se livrer pour arriver à la faire parler, ou au moins lui témoigner sa confiance. Ce qui serait déjà un grand pas.

**Quinn** : Mais, je t'apprécie Rachel. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour nous. Je ne t'aimais pas parce que j'étais jalouse. C'est vrai. Tu sais qui tu es, tu sais ce que tu veux faire, avec qui tu veux être… et généralement, tu arrives mieux à tes fins que quiconque. (silence) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu as besoin de parler… je suis là.

Rachel baissa les yeux, rougit un peu, et sourit en coin. Elle releva la tête vers Quinn et posa sa main sur la sienne.

**Rachel** : Je vais bien… même si y'a des moments où je pense à elle… ce qu'on aurait pu être, pu partager… mais c'est la vie. Grâce à toi, ses derniers mois ont été un réel bonheur avec Beth. (silence) Finn m'aide beaucoup, il est vraiment génial pour tout ça. Et comme tu le sais… (Baissant la tête, honteuse) je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Donc j'apprécie que tu sois sincère avec moi. J'espère qu'on pourra vraiment devenir amies un de ces jours.

Quinn répondit à son sourire. Ça faisait du bien d'être soi-même de temps en temps.

-O-O-O-

C'était le quatrième jeudi de novembre, ce qui signifiait pour tout bon américain, le jour de Thanksgiving. Pour Quinn, cette fête était d'abord religieuse même si elle était laïque aux yeux de la société. C'était un autre moyen pour elle de remercier Dieu pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté cette année, mais surtout un moyen de pouvoir passer du temps en famille, avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Pour Puck, c'était une façon de pouvoir manger sans restriction, finissant les plats que sa mère confectionnait chaque année. Seulement cette année serait différente. Ils ne seraient pas invités à un repas, car c'était eux qui invitaient leur famille respective à partager ce moment avec eux. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir à choisir, ou devoir se séparer pour ce jour-là.

Puck entra dans la cuisine, Beth dans un bras, et trouva Quinn assise sur l'îlot de la cuisine à coté du gaz, feuilletant un livre de cuisine. Elle notait dans son calepin quelques remarques et reprenait sa lecture. Puck sourit, et la rejoignit en se plaçant devant elle avec Beth.

**Puck** : Hey.

Le visage de Quinn s'illumina et posa ses bouquins sur le coté. Beth lui fit un sourire d'une seule dent, qu'elle avait faite la semaine dernière sans éviter douleurs, pleurs et crises pour tout le monde. Quinn caressa les cheveux bouclés de sa fille distraitement.

**Puck** : Alors, tu trouves des recettes pour ce soir ?

**Quinn** : Non… enfin si, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour la cuisine. A part les basiques bien entendu. Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment cuisiné. On faisait souvent livrer par le traiteur.

Beth bailla longuement et posa sa tête ensommeillée dans le cou de son père. Puck sourit et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller faire la sieste. Il la posa dans le berceau du salon, et la recouvrit d'un baiser. Il revint ensuite vers Quinn, qui faisait sa taille du fait d'être assise sur le comptoir. Elle décroisa les jambes et Puck se plaça entre elles en passant ses bras musclés autour de sa taille. Quinn fit de même autour de son cou, et l'entoura de ses jambes. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Puck** : (chuchottant) Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quelques plats ? je suis pas mauvais en cuisine…

**Quinn** : (souriant) Ta fameuse recette des cupcakes pour la vente au glee club était pas mal, je dois l'avouer.

**Puck** : Ce sont les ingrédients secrets qui font tout.

**Quinn** : Mais la dernière fois qu'on a essayé de cuisiner tous les deux… ça a terminé en bataille de nourriture si je me souviens bien.

**Puck** : Uh uh… Et j'étais à deux doigts de t'embrasser aussi…

Puck était hypnotisé par les lèvres rosées de Quinn. Elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, il ferait tout pour un baiser de plus. Et plus si affinités. Quinn tourna la tête, faisant rougir ses pommettes à ce souvenir. Comment oublier ce moment ? Ils se croyaient seuls au monde. Elle sourit enfin tout simplement. Puck plaça son index sous son menton pour la diriger vers ses lèvres.

**Quinn** : (rigolant) Et Finn arriva.

**Puck** : On s'est clairement fait choper.

**Quinn** : Ouais… assez. Je sais pas si tu te souviens de sa tête quand je lui ai dit qu'on était en train de cuisiner.

**Puck** : Si, très bien même. Il l'a pas super bien pris. Il a capté de suite que j'étais vraiment trop près de sa copine.

Puck déposa quelques baisers sur l'épaule nue de Quinn, qui gémit à ce contact.

**Quinn** : (levant un sourcil) Et c'était clairement pas la première fois…

**Puck** : Mais quand même… (relevant la tête, réfléchissant) Tu étais vraiment prête à élever Beth avec lui ?

**Quinn** : Premièrement, je ne te faisais pas confiance même si je t'appréciais. Et deuxièmement… j'essayais de me convaincre que tu ne comptais pas.

**Puck** : Et maintenant ?

**Quinn** : Tu ne le devines pas ?

**Puck** : Je veux te l'entendre dire.

Quinn sourit et soupira très légèrement avant de se lancer. Elle n'était pas du genre « grandes déclarations », ou démonstrations d'affection. Puck le savait et la forçait dans ce sens. A aller vers ses propres sentiments, ne pas en avoir honte, les faire briller au grand jour. Et puis de son coté, il en avait besoin. Il lui disait souvent, mais elle avait du mal, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'aimait.

**Quinn** : (hésitante) Je… je t'aime. Vraiment.

Puck sourit, l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras. Tout naturellement… Il colla sa bouche contre son oreille et murmura un « _je t'aime aussi_ _Fabray_ » à peine audible. Comme un secret qu'il voulait garder, qu'elle seule le sache et s'en souvienne. Qu'il ne s'envole pas et soit démasqué. Il ne la vit pas mais la sentit sourire contre sa joue chaude. Il n'avait pas de mots plus forts pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, s'il y en avait il les lui chanterait, et en la regardant, il avait envie de les lui inventer.

-O-O-O-

Puck terminait de mettre la table dans la salle à manger, il avait suivi les instructions de décoration à la lettre, celles que Quinn lui avait prescrites. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à mettre de la belle argenterie, à sortir des fleurs et des bouquets sur la table. Encore un truc de nana auquel il ne se ferait jamais.

Beth était dans son couffin, devant la télé. Même si elle ne comprenait clairement pas encore les dessins animés, elle s'extasiait toujours devant les multiples couleurs et les formes que prenaient les personnages. Elle suçait tranquillement sa tétine, son doudou dans les bras, passionnée par une Dora l'exploratrice en quête de mission.

Dès que Puck eut posé la dernière fourchette à sa place, la sonnette retentit. Pile à l'heure. Il réajusta sa cravate (parce que Quinn, en plus d'une décoration de table, voulait que tout le monde soit présentable) et alla ouvrir la porte de l'entrée. Sa mère arriva, les bras chargés, que Puck aida immédiatement et alla poser les affaires dans la cuisine. Sylvia s'était occupée de la dinde et de la farce. Sarah, la petite soeur, embrassa vite fait son frère sur la joue et partit en courant vers sa petite nièce, encore très intriguée par le bébé.

**Puck **: Merci m'man pour la dinde. Judy est sencée amener la purée de pommes de terre et les petits pains. Et on s'est occupé du reste.

Sa mère acquiesça, et Quinn entra dans la cuisine, Sarah accrochée à sa main toute s'était aussi mise sur son trente et un, et avait choisi une robe cintrée à la taille avec un léger décolté et un dos nus. Elle avait terminé son look avec sa fameuse tresse encadrant le coté de son visage.

**Quinn **: Hey Sylvia ! Comment allez-vous ?

Quinn prit la mère de Puck dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Alors que Quinn discutait avec sa mère, Puck était parti chercher Beth.

**Quinn **: Merci Sylvia pour la dinde ! J'aurais jamais été capable d'en faire une.

**Sylvia **: (regard bienveillant) ça viendra t'en fais pas.

Puck revenait avec Beth et s'approcha de sa mère. Cette dernière prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, encore émue.

**Puck **: Hey, regarde qui est là... c'est Mamie Sylvia.

L'enfant gazouillait dans les bras de sa grand-mère, et la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Immédiatement, Sarah partit en courant en criant un "_C'est moi qui vais ouvrir" _à une telle vitesses, que lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, elle avait déjà ouvert la porte. L'enfant embrassa la nouvelle invitée, puis partit s'assoir devant la télé en changeant de chaines. Judy arriva et Quinn vint à sa rencontre. Elle embrassa sa mère doucement, rien de très extravagant qui ne plairait pas à Judith. Elle débarassa sa mère des plats qu'elle apportait.

**Quinn **: Tu te rappelles de la mère de Puck, Sylvia.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent et Sylvia proposa à Judith de prendre à son tour le bébé. Il fallait l'avouer, même si la mère de Quinn avait eu deux filles, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les enfants. Chose pour laquelle Quinn était vraiment très douée, au contraire de sa mère.

**Quinn **: (souriant) Et ça c'est grand-mère Judy.

A ces mots, sa mère lui lança un regard noir, elle n'aimait pas du tout le nom de _"grand-mère_", elle se trouvait bien trop jeune pour l'être et être considérée comme telle.

**Quinn **: (soupirant) Bon okey, juste Judy.

Ils passèrent ensuite tous les cinq à table, Sarah pestant contre son frère pour être assise entre Quinn et Sylvia. Elle avait reservé sa place depuis qu'elle était arrivée soit disant.

Quinn voulut prier avant de commencer à manger, mais se ravisa et le fit silencieusement dans sa tête, ne voulant obliger personne, surtout pas la mère de Puck. Elle ne serait pas contre, mais en l'occurence, ils ne partageaient pas la même religion, et elle ne voulait mettre personne mal à l'aise.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien dans une ambiance bon enfant, même la mère de Quinn se sentait bien en présence de personnes qu'elle ne cotoyait pas vraiment. Il se trouva enfin que les deux mères, bien qu'elles soient issues de milieu différent, s'entendirent à merveille. Judy avait cependant vidé une bouteille de vin blanc à elle toute seule ( ce qui pourrait expliquer bien des mystères), et entamait la deuxième d'une humeur guillerette.

Alors qu'ils passèrent enfin au dessert (au grand dam de Sarah qui n'attendait que ça depuis le début), Quinn arriva avec la tarte aux pommes - comme le voulait la tradition- qui comprenait dix bougies scintillantes. Les yeux de Sarah s'illuminèrent et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son anniversaire était passé, elle l'avait fêté la semaine dernière avec ses copines, mais Quinn voulait lui faire quelque chose de spécial. Sylvia sortit son appareil photo lorsque sarah souffla les s'approcha de sa soeur et lui tendit un paquet.

**Puck **: Hey crapule, c'est pour toi. De la part de Quinn, moi et Beth. Joyeux anniversaire.

Sarah attrapa le paquet et déchira le papier avec ménagement, tellement pressée de savoir ce qu'il contenait. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'enseigne sur la boite, Sarah se retourna vers Quinn, avec un sourire encore plus éclatant. La petite fille ouvrit la boite et en sortit une longue robe à motifs colorés, et des petites ballerines assorties.

**Sarah **: Oh Quinn ! Merci !

Sarah se jeta dans ses bras et la remercia comme il se devait. Elle se doutait bien que son frère n'y était en rien pour le choix du cadeau, mais alla le remercier aussi, et déposa un bisou sur le front de Beth.

**Sarah **: T'as vu maman ?

Lorsque Quinn avait passé plusieurs mois chez Puck l'année de sa grossesse, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de sa soeur. Et un jour, alors que Sarah admirait les tenues de Quinn - qui rêvait d'avoir les mêmes plus tard- elle s'était confiée en dévoilant qu'elle adorait un magasin pour les filles où ils vendaient exactement ce style de vêtements, mais que les prix étaient bien trop élevés pour que sa mère veuille bien lui en faire cadeau ( ça et le fait que Sarah trouait la moitié de ses habits une fois portés).

**Quinn **: Et si tu allais l'essayer pour voir un peu comment elle te va ?

Sarah hocha frénétiquement la tête et se dirigea dans la chambre de Quinn et Puck en courant toute excitée. Quinn commençait à couper les parts de gatêau et Puck tenait Beth dans ses bras à ses cotés, car Sylvia tenait absolument à faire des photos d'eux, quand on frappa à la porte. Tous les quatre se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée principale.

**Quinn **: (suspicieuse, levant un sourcil) Tu attends quelqu'un ?

**Puck **: (aussi étonné) Non, personne voyons. (se souvenant) Ca serait pas Rachel ? Elle a dit qu'elle passerait peut être si elle avait le temps avec Finn.

Puck se dirigea vers la porte, toujours Beth dans les bras. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit et découvrit la personne qu'il attendait le moins. D'ailleurs, il ne la connaissait pas. Pas vraiment.

**Puck **: Hum... Bonsoir... J'peux vous aider ?

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et imposant, avec un charisme hors pair. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés vers l'arrière et étaient d'un blond doré. Il portait un costume noir et un imperméable de la même couleur par dessus. L'homme de répondit pas, mais lança un regard derrière Puck, là d'où venaient les cris de joie. Puck fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

**Puck **: (répétant) J'peux vous aider ?

L'homme dévisagea le bébé que portait Puck dans ses bras, puis la voix de Quinn se fit entendre en fond.

**Quinn **: Puck ! Qui c'est ?

Puck grinça des dents, toujours sur la défensive et décala sa mâchoire sur le coté. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il remonta le menton pour lui faire face, montrant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. En revanche, l'homme ne semblait pas vraiment savoir qui il était. Quinn apparut derrière les épaules de Puck et se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme.

**Quinn **: Papa ?

Russell Fabray se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure, regarda tour à tour Puck, Beth et sa propre fille. Puck avait maintenant le regard encore plus noir et menaçant.

**Russell **: Quinn.

**Quinn **: (froide) Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Judy rejoignit sa fille et Puck alla donner Beth à sa mère, juste au cas où, avant de revenir se poster devant les femmes Fabray.

**Russell **: (à sa presque ex-femme) Tu m'as encore menti ?

Judy ne répondit pas et but son verre d'une traite pour se donner une quelconque prestance.

**Russell **: (sarcastique) Comme toujours, alcoolique ?

**Quinn **: (s'avançant et levant le ton) Hey ! T'en prends pas à maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien à faire avec nous ! Avec ta femme et tes deux filles !

Russell observa de haut en bas Puck, puis Quinn, avant d'ajouter avec un rictus :

**Russell **: Quinnie... (Étonné) Qui est-il ? Où est Finn ?

**Quinn **: Mais... c'est Puck ! Enfin, Noah. Noah Puckerman. Ça fait une éternité que Finn et moi avons rompu mais...

Son père la coupa dans ses paroles, se massant le front pour bien assimiler ces dernières informations dont il n'était apparemment pas au courant.

**Russell **: (rigolant ironiquement) Non... Ne me dit pas qu'il est le père de l'enfant ! Pas lui ! Quinnie ! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !

**Quinn **: (criant) Arrête papa de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus ta fille, tu m'as compris ?

Puck ne bougeait plus mais avait les poings fermés depuis plusieurs minutes et il serait prêt à bondir s'il s'en prenait à quiconque physiquement ou allait plus verbalement.

**Russell **: (explosant et la pointant de l'index) Non effectivement ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire trainée qui se fait engrosser par un putain de juif ! Une trainée tout comme ta mère !

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Puck lui saute littéralement à la gorge. Un de ses poings partit s'écraser contre la mâchoire de M. Fabray, mais ce dernier recula par surprise, et ne broncha pas. Il s'essuya la lèvre éclatée qui pissait le sang, tachant macabrement sa chemise blanche.

**Puck **: Je vous conseille vivement de dégager d'ici.

**Russell **: Cet appartement m'appartient ! (regardant Judy ) Et ne pense même pas le récupérer à l'audience du divorce !

**Judith **: Je contacterai mon avocat, on verra bien.

Russell se retourna vers sa fille, avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait montrer.

**Russell **: Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es plus ma fille ! Ma fille n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Qui es-tu ?

**Quinn **: Je prétendais être ta fille, mais au final tu ne me connais pas.

**Russell **: Ne pense même pas aller à l'université, ou recevoir une quelconque somme d'argent de ma part, ni de l'héritage, car tu n'existes plus à mes yeux. Ma fille est morte le jour où elle a couché avec le diable.

Puck se rapprocha un peu plus de Russell, toujours le poing fermé, mais Quinn lui attrapa le bras.

**Quinn **: Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle fit rentrer sa mère à l'intérieur et tira Puck vers elle, mais celui-ci fixait toujours son père dans les yeux.

**Puck **: Vous êtes comme mon propre père. Vous êtes égoïste, vous croyez tout savoir, mais au final, vous ne savez rien faire qu'insulter les gens et fuir lorsque les problèmes apparaissent. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, et ne vous avisez pas de contacter Quinn. Je vous retrouverai. Joyeux Thanksgiving M. Fabray.

Puck referma la porte derrière lui à clef en jetant un dernier regard de colère. Russel Fabray se redressa en ramassant le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, renifla, et partit d'une démarche énergique au moment où la pluie d'abattait sur ses épaules.

-O-O-O-

Puck était dans leur chambre mettant ses pyjamas pour s'installer confortablement au lit, pendant que Quinn couchait Beth de son coté. Il l'entendit fredonner et sourit. Il se glissa dans les draps et l'attendit patiemment. Quinn entra, défit sa robe de chambre qu'elle posa négligemment sur sa chaise, et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle posa son regard sur sa main encore gonflée et la prit dans la sienne méticuleusement.

**Quinn **: (inquiète) Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas mettre de la glace dessus ? ça te soulagerait pourtant.

**Puck **: (rassurant) Ca va, je n'ai pas mal.

Quinn baissa les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**Quinn **: Merci. Pour tout à l'heure.

Puck se décala et leva un sourcil en même temps. Il passa sa main estropiée sur sa joue lentement et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**Puck **: Tu me croyais vraiment capable de le laisser dire des conneries pareilles sur sa propre fille? Sur moi je m'en fous, je ne le connais pas et je me fous complètement de son opinion sur moi, ça ne compte pas. Mais sur sa propre fille et ta mère... il y a des limites.

**Quinn **: (se massant le front) J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à toi maintenant.

**Puck **: (arquant un sourcil) Moi ? T'en fais pas, je sais me défendre.

**Quinn **: Tu ne comprends pas, mon père a beaucoup d'influence dans ses relations. Tu l'as cogné, et il serait capable de porter plainte contre toi pour agression. Et franchement, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il gagne à ce petit jeu là.

**Puck **: (suspicieux) Alors quoi, j'aurais du le laisser continuer à t'insulter ?

**Quinn **: Non... mais peut être pas avec la violence... le repousser moins violemment...

Puck n'en revenait pas, il en restait bouche bée.

**Puck **: (levant le ton) Putin Quinn ! Je t'ai défendu devant ton père qui t'a jeté à la rue l'an dernier, qui te renie aujourd'hui et tu me fais passer pour le méchant ? Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je me comporte en parfait exemple de Finn ?

**Quinn **: (s'exclamant) Non !

**Puck **: (continuant) Que je sois un lâche ? Comme mon propre père ?

**Quinn **: Puck...écoute...

**Puck **: (la coupant brusquement et la pointant du doigt) Non toi écoute un peu ! Là, tu as tort et tu le sais !

Quinn se tut, et des larmes nauqirent au coin de ses beaux yeux émeraude. Elle allait craquer, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se reprit cependant, entre deux sanglots et quelques larmes.

**Quinn **: Puck... Je... veux pas... qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...que tu m'laisses... que tu... nous laisses... Que tu... ailles en prison... à cause de lui.

Quinn cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en pleurs, son corps étant parcouru par des spasmes. C'était trop dur de tout supporter sur ses épaules. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le voulait à ses cotés, il n'était pas question qu'il les abandonne par quelconque moyen. S'il lui arrivait malheur...

Puck comprit enfin son raisonnement et culpabilisa immédiatement. Il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras, caressant gentiment ses cheveux pour la consoler.

**Puck **: Quinn, je suis désolée... Je me suis emporté. Je ne pensais pas vous quitter, juste vous protéger. Tu comprends ? Vous êtes tout pour moi, tu es ma famille désormais, et il est hors de question que tu te débarasses de moi aussi facilement.

Quinn releva la tête et rencontra son regard rempli de regrets. Elle renifla bruyamment et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche en esquissant un faible sourire.

**Quinn **: Tu me le promets ?

**Puck **: Promis.

-O-O-O-

C'était vendredi soir et Puck avait invité quelques amis à venir jouer à la console, notamment Finn, Sam, Artie et Mike. Evidemment, Puck faisait son malin parce qu'il gagnait toutes les courses à Mario Kart et se vantait de ses qualités de pilote. Sam était dernier, mais ne bronchait pas, et s'amusait avec Beth sur ses genoux. Finn râlait comme un gamin, Artie gérait aussi bien que Puck voire mieux sur certains circuits et Mike comptait les points en rigolant de son avant dernière place. Quinn était partie faire une séance de gym avec Brittany, Santana et d'autres Cheerios, sur ordre de leur Coach, Sue pour qu'elles gardent la ligne pour les prochains concours.

**Finn **: Je suis sûr que tu triches Puck ! Personne n'arrive à cette vitesse là avec ce kart !

Puck lui lança un clin d'oeil, ce qui énerva un peu plus Finn puis reporta son attention sur sa fille qui tirait sur la lèvre inférieure de Sam en éclatant de rire.

**Mike **: (à Sam) Elle a aussi remarqué que ta bouche était légèrement disproportionnée par rapport à la moyenne.

Les garçons partirent dans un fou rire et

Puck but une gorgée de sa bière avant de se lever et d'entamer une danse de la joie assez particulière, remuant ses fesses pour les faire enrager aux vues de sa victoire fulgurante. C'est à ce moment là que Quinn passa la porte et vit le derrière de son petit ami se trémousser de façon suggestive dans un de ses jeans qui le mettait bien en valeur. Elle leva un sourcil coquin et sourit en coin. Elle le trouvait terriblement sexy à ce moment là. Puck se retourna vers ses amis en criant.

**Puck **: Je vous ai tous baisé les mecs comme des pucelles !

Il s'arrêta brusquement et vit Quinn entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit en remuant la tête de droite à gauche. Il était incorrigible. Elle salua les garçons d'un "salut" commun, et embrassa Puck. Beth se retourna vers sa mère en entendant sa voix, et elle s'approcha de sa fille pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

**Quinn **: Je vais me doucher, j'en peux plus.

En effet, Quinn était toute transpirante de sueur et ne se supportait pas dans cet état. Elle se pencha pour récupérer son sac, et un mouvement de tête commun se dirigea dans sa direction. Puck attrapa une peluche de Beth qui trainait et la lança à Finn (qui était le plus près de lui) mais s'adressait à tout le monde. Quinn ne remarqua rien, et partit à ses occupations.

**Finn **: (grimaçant) Quoi ?

Les garçons se retournèrent vers Puck, tous pris en flagrant délit de matage.

**Puck **: (décalant sa machoire) Les mecs, sérieusement ? Vous avez pas de copines ?

**Artie **: Non. Tina m'a largué pour les abdos de Mike.

Artie lança un regard noir à son ami,et Mike l'évita prudemment.

**Sam **: Moi j'étais avec Santana, mais ça a pas collé. Donc non.

**Puck **: Eh bien trouvez-vous en une au lieu de reluquer celles des autres !

**Artie **: D'ailleurs Puck, il en est où ton super plan ?

**Puck **: (l'arrêtant de suite) Chuttttt !

Puck passa sa tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que Quinn n'était pas dans les parages à écouter leur conversation.

**Puck **: (murmurant) Je contrôle la situation, et je ne vous dirai rien.

Mike souffla avant de prendre une poignée de chips dans la poche posée à ses cotés.

**Mike **: Je ne sais toujours pas comment me déguiser pour la soirée de Santana demain.

**Sam **: J'ai prévu de pas y aller déguisé, j'ai pas les moyens de toute manière. Mais mes imitations vont tout déchirer !

Les quatres garçons le regardèrent d'un air sceptique avant qu'Artie reprenne.

**Artie **: Pourquoi pas Bieber ? Tu l'as déjà fait ! Moi j'ai déjà trouvé. Eminem. Le seul rappeur blanc qui en vaille la peine.

Sur ce commentaire il mima une pose qu'on pourrait qualifier de "Ghetto", et les autres acquiesçèrent. C'était une bonne idée connaissant leur ami et ses gouts.

**Finn **: (enthousiaste) Je comptais me déguiser en Michael Jordan.

Puck éclata de rire, suivit par ses camarades.

**Finn **: Quoi encore ? Je suis hyper grand ! Comme Jordan !

**Puck **: Mais il est noir mec !

Finn n'avait pas pensé à ça.

**Sam **: En parlant des Michael, Mike (lui tapant sur l'épaule) je te verrai trop en Michael Jackson. Tu danses comme lui. Rajoute toi des cheveux et c'est bon.

Mike hocha la tête, trouvant cette idée vraiment bonne.

**Sam **: Puck, tu comptes faire quoi toi ?

**Puck **: Je n'en ai aucune idée.

**Finn **: Comment se déguise Quinn ?

**Puck **: (désespéré) Je sais pas non plus, elle veut pas me dire. J'ai pourtant tout essayé pour la faire une chose est sûre, je mettrais pas de déguisement de super héros ! Je porte pas de collant moi ! Hors de question ! Je suis pas du coté de Kurt si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire !

**Artie **: En Punk ?

**Puck **: Super original... Non mais je trouverai... Je veux juste pas paraitre ridicule aux yeux de Quinn.

**Finn **: Rachel voulait qu'on fasse un déguisement de couple, mais je suis pas hyper fan, je suis sûre qu'elle trouverait quelque chose qui me mettrait mal à l'aise. Du coup, elle fait son truc de son coté et moi du mien.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par Beth - toujours dans les bras de Sam - qui se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Sam fit de grands yeux, paniqué par la chose. Les garçons grimacèrent et se bouchèrent les oreilles.

**Sam **: Qu'est-ce que j'suis sencé faire là ?

Puck se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras. L'enfant se détendit un peu, et ses larmes se firent plus rares, mais dix secondes après, elles reprirent et les cris se firent encore plus perçants.

**Puck **: Je crois qu'elle a faim.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et ses amis décidèrent d'un commun accord, qu'il était temps de partir.

-O-O-O-

Samedi soir, Puck gara son camion un peu plus loin dans la rue de chez Santana, car toutes les places étaient déjà prises. Le quartier de Lima Heights (comme aimait le faire remarquer Santana à qui voulait l'entendre) battait son plein, et la musique s'entendait à plusieurs mètres de là. Des dizaines de jeunes déguisés prirent la même direction qu'eux. Puck prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne alors qu'ils se dirigaient vers le portail métallique, grand ouvert.

**Puck **: Tu es sûre que ça me va ça ?

**Quinn **: Oui, je te trouve terriblement sexy dedans !

Puck attrapa un brin d'herbe haute et la mit dans sa bouche pour la machouiller. Santana arriva d'une démarche sensuelle et leva les bras dans leur direction en criant de joie pour les accueillir. Quelques personnes la suivirent dans son délire - sûrement déjà bien imbibés d'alcool.

La jeune latino posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre tenant fermement un gobelet, dont elle prit une gorgée.

**Santana **: Bienvenue à ma super Fiesta !

**Quinn **: (souriant) Le diable ? Satan ?

Santana était déguisée en diable rouge ultra sexy. Des petites cornes perçaient au dessus de sa tête et une longue queue pendait en arc de cercle depuis ses fesses. Ses lèvres étaient magnifiquement dessinées par un rouge à lèvre pétant. Elle paraissait fière d'elle.

**Santana **: Quinn au pays des Merveilles ?

En effet, Quinn avait cédé à son envie de toujours et à son livre préféré, celui d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Pour l'occasion, elle avait loué le costume du film de Tim Burton et s'était coiffée en conséquence. Elle avait opté pour un maquillage léger mais réussit.

**Santana **: ça te va bien Fabray comme ça !

Quinn la remercia de son compliment (si rare !) et Santana se retourna ensuite vers Puck qui prenait une pose de circonstance en levant un sourcil, une main sur sa boucle de ceinture, une autre sur son chapeau et machouillait toujours sa brindille. Il se croyait irrésistible. Il l'était, en tout objectivité, Santana pouvait se l'avouer, mais préféra lui lancer une réplique acide, comme à son habitude. Juste pour le taquiner un peu plus.

**Santana **: Tu nous fait le remixe de Brockback Mountain ?

Quinn éclata de rire, mais se reprit aussitôt pour ne pas vexer son petit ami. Puck désenchanta aussitôt et fronça les sourcils en direction de Santana.

**Puck **: Je suis un cow-boy ! Un vrai ! (silence) Je vais me chercher une bière.

Santana sourit, satisfaite de sa réplique et se retourna vers Quinn qui roulait des yeux face à la réaction de Puck.

**Quinn **: Alors, où sont les autres ? Tu as vu leurs costumes ?

**Santana **: Oui mais je ne vais pas te spoiler là dessus, la plupart sont ridicules, je te laisse la surprise.

Quinn la laissa, et remarqua que Santana jetait des regards coquins à certaines filles qui venaient d'arriver. Quinn entra à l'intérieur et nota que tous ses amis du Glee Club discutaient ensemble dans un coin de l'immense maison. Puck était avec eux, et lui tendit un verre d'alcool fruité. Elle pouvait enfin découvrir les costumes de certains : Artie était déguisé en Eminem, ce qui lui allait assez bien au final. Sam en... Avatar ? Il était coloré de bleu de la tête aux pieds avec des oreilles immenses, un arc et des fleches.

**Sam **: (soufflant, désespéré) Pas un Avatar ! Je suis un Na'vi !

**Quinn **: (acquiesçant) Oh.

Quinn reporta son attention sur Mike, qui était déguisé en Michael Jackson et dont le costume était vraiment très réussi. Il fit quelques pas de Moonwalk pour illustrer son interprétation du chanteur. Tina à ses cotés était déguisée en écolière japonaise et qui ressemblait étrangement à ce que pouvait porter Rachel à certains moments. ça en devenait presque effrayant. Brittany était déguisé en Catwoman, ce qui n'étonna pas Quinn étant donné qu'elle adorait les chats. Finn quant à lui était le plus ridicule de tous.

**Quinn **: (levant un sourcil) Pourquoi t'es venu avec tes affaires de football ?

En effet, Finn était "_déguisé_" en Quaterback. Pas vraiment déguisé au final puisqu'il occupait ce poste depuis plus d'un an maintenant et qu'il portait cet accoutrement trois fois par semaine avec Beiste. Il était déguisé en lui.

**Finn **: Tu as vu Rachel ?

**Quinn **: Hum... (réfléchissant) non pas encore.

**Finn **: Tu comprendras en la voyant.

Il prit un autre verre d'un air maussade. Elle continua son tour de table, Kurt avait opté pour un personnage de Disney lui aussi, Pinocchio. Sa tête enfantine ressemblait exactement au personnage incarné. Surtout le nez. Mercedes s'étaient déguisée façon Disco des années soixantes dix, et ce look lui allait à ravir.

**Puck **: Oh-Mon-Dieu !

Quinn se retourna en voyant la tête choquée de Puck qui jetait un regard derrière ses épaules. Rachel se dirigeait vers le groupe, des pompoms qu'elle agitait au bout des bras, une queue de cheval bien droite et serrée, arborant fièrement le costume des Cheerios. Elle se plaça à coté de Finn, toute joyeuse, sous le regard amusé de Kurt et Mercedes.

**Brittany **: Hey Santana !

**Rachel **: Brittany, c'est moi Rachel !

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, vraiment confuse.

**Artie **: Pourquoi tu t'es déguisée comme ça ? On dirait une version bizarre de toi. (silence) Plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, et elle se sentit jugée par tous.

**Quinn **: (réalisant) Es-tu en train de nous faire le cliché parfait du Quaterback avec la pompom girl ? Parce que tu sais...(calmement) je trouverais ça vraiment offensant pour ma part. Pour Finn aussi d'ailleurs. Ce sont nos vies que tu es en train de parodier, et c'est pas une blague !

**Rachel **: Non ! (s'expliquant) Mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'intégrer les Cheerios... même cette année je suis allée dans le bureau de Sylvester pour lui demander, et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé de mieux à répondre c'était que mon immense nez de juive allait empêcher les autres cheerleaders de bien mémoriser les chorégraphies tellement elles seraient fascinées par mes narines. Et à cet instant, elle n'arrêtait pas de le fixer aussi. Donc pour une soirée, ça fait quoi ?

**Brittany **: C'est vrai que ton nez est perturbant, je peux plus m'en détacher maintenant.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, mais tout le monde était déjà passé à autre chose.

**Puck **: Tu veux danser ?

Il tendit sa main à Quinn qui l'accepta volontiers, et furent suivis par leurs camarades. Santana les retrouva et les rejoignit aussi parmi la foule qui se massait à l'intérieur de la maison. Personne ne voudrait être là le lendemain pour voir l'état du chantier.

La fête était vraiment sensationnelle, tout le monde dansait avec tout le monde et certaines barrières se baissèrent le temps d'uns soirée (notamment entre Santana et Rachel, qui miraculeusement devinrent meilleures amies). Quinn quitta la piste un moment pour se désaltérer, et Santana lui tendit un verre. Quinn le but d'une traite, elle avait tellement soif. Santana sourit en coin et la reservit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Quinn le but de nouveau comme du petit lait. Santana observait du coin de l'oeil Brittany qui bougeait entre Mike et Puck en rigolant, se cachant un peu derrière son enorme gobelet.

**Quinn **: Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Santana sortit de ses rêveries et se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Elle savait qu'elle savait, elles avaient déjà évoqué le sujet de toute manière.

**Santana **: Elle devrait le savoir. (pause) Quand on est ensemble, elle voit bien qu'on n'est pas juste de simples copines.

Quinn leva un sourcil, et remua la tête. Sa vue commençait à lui faire défaut, ou alors l'alcool commençait à faire effet.

**Quinn **: C'est Brittany ! Tu sais comment elle est... si tu ne lui expliques pas, elle saura pas. Elle doit déjà être assez confuse comme ça par rapport à votre relation.

Santana baissa la tête et réfléchit. Son visage se ferma complètement et ses yeux s'assombrirent en quelques instants.

**Santana **: Quinn... Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Si... je lui dis et qu'elle me répond pas?

Quinn se redressa comme elle put et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Santana pour la réconforter.

**Quinn **: Tu auras au moins ta réponse. Et si elle répond positivement ? Tu ne seras pas heureuse ?

Santana sourit en coin comme une petite fille légèrement gênée. Bien sûr qu'elle serait contente, elle serait la fille la plus contente à ce moment là. Mais...

**Santana **: (chuchottant) Je ne suis pas prête. Tu sais... à sortir du placard comme Kurt. Mes parents m'arracheraient sûrement mes implants et me foutraient dehors en plus de ça !

**Quinn **: Tu peux simplement lui dire sans forcément le crier au grand jour. Quand tu seras prête, tu le feras, rien ne presse. C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur. Et pour la partie "_mes parents vont me virer_", tu parles à la bonne personne. Y'aura toujours une chambre pour toi chez moi.

Santana tomba dans les bras de Quinn face à tant de gentillesse.

Quinn : N'en profites pas pour me tripoter

Santana pouffa de rire et sécha une larme qui coulait le long de son maquillage.

Santana : (ironique) Dommage, j'ai toujours rêvé de touher tes fesses Fabray... surtout que vu dans bas de la pyramide, elles ont l'air encore plus fermes.

Quinn roula des yeux, et prit Santana par le cou pour se diriger vers leurs amis. Puck fit une petite moue en direction de Quinn qui se colla à lui directement. Et Santana entrelaça son petit doigt avec celui de Brittany et lui sourit. Cette dernière lui répondit par un autre sourire. Il leur manquait juste quelques mots.

Rachel était déchirée, et improvisait une chorégraphie des Cheerios sur la table de la salle à manger, applaudit par tout le monde. Elle sauta dans la foule, et Finn la ratrappa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe face contre terre. Ils partagèrent ensuite un baiser passionné. Puck tenait toujours Quinn contre sa poitrine, et celle-ci collait son corps de plus en plus près du sien. Si elle continuait, elle allait vraiment sentir quelque chose de douteux dans son bas ventre. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos, sous sa chemise à carreaux puis descendit dangereusement vers son jean. Là, elle continua son chemin pour rentrer ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de Puck. Il sursauta à ce contact, curieux de savoir quelles idées elle avait derrière la tête. Le rythme de la musique ralentit et des couples se formèrent autour d'eux. Quinn releva ses bras et entoura le cou de son bien aimé, dansant dans ses bras souvenir revint à la mémoire de Puck, qu'il partagea avec Quinn.

**Puck **: Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on a dansé ensemble ?

Quinn sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait.

**- Flashback, 1 an plus tôt -**

Quinn était dans sa chambre, sa propre chambre. Elle se tenait droite devant son miroir, de profil et applatissait son t-shirt blanc contre son ventre. En seulement un mois, elle avait perdu les trois quarts de ses kilos en trop mais. Il ne lui restait que quelques traces de vergetures à peine visibles vers le bas de son abdomen.

Un mois qu'elle avait accouché. Un mois que Beth avait été adoptée. Un mois qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa vie en main. Un mois qu'elle se prenait des slushis en plein visage. Un mois que Puck lui tournait autour, et un mois qu'elle le repoussait gentiment. C'était trop dur.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait être avec elle. Mais elle ne trouvait pas ça juste. Pas juste pour Beth. Ils ne pouvaient être heureux ensemble en ayant abandonné leur penfant.

Donc Puck avait prit ses distances, comme elle le lui avait fait comprendre. Il comprenait sa décision, ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle ne lui avait rien promis, mais de temps en temps, lorsque la pression était trop forte, ils échangeaient quelques banalités.

Il la vit à son casier, rangeant des affaires à l'intérieur, il en profita pour aller la voir.

**Puck **: (souriant) Hey.

**Quinn **: Salut.

Puck ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en fuyant son regard.

**Puck **: Tu as prévu quelque chose vendredi soir ?

Quinn ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur les grandes banderoles annonçant le bal de fin d'année. Il se déroulait le dernier jour des cours, et c'était ce vendredi là.

**Quinn **: Hum... Si tu parles du bal... je ne pense que j'irai. Désolée.

Elle ferma son casier, lui sourit timidement et tourna les talons. Il la regarda partir en classe, son coeur remplit de tristesse. Mais Puck n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, il avait une idée derrière la tête, et repartit dans les couloirs, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-O-O-O-

Vendredi était arrivé très vite, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que du bal de promo. Par chance, Mr Schue ne leur avait pas demandé de chanter devant toute l'école pour l'occasion, ils auraient été encore plus humiliés après leur défaite au Régionales. Ces temps-ci, les membres du Glee Club se la jouaient discrets. Ils étaient aussi excités par l'arrivée de l'été qui commençait demain, et tristes en quelque sorte de devoir quitter leur petite famille. Quinn essayait de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. Elle passerait son été tranquillement, seule, à lire des livres, faire de l'exercice et se remettre en question. Loin de tout le monde. Loin de lui. Tels furent ses plans pour les vacances.

Mais Puck en avait décidé autrement.

Alors que Quinn ouvrit son premier livre - parmi la pile à ses cotés -, la sonnete retentit. Quinn leva la tête, intriguée, mais entendit sa mère ouvrir. ça devait sûrement être une de ses copines qui venait raconter les dernies ragots. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Judy frappa doucement contre la porte de sa chambre et l'entrouvrit.

**Judy **: Quinnie. Quelqu'un te demande en bas.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et descendit au rez de chaussée, se demandant qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à elle, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous au bal. Elle le vit. Il releva la tête et lui sourit faiblement, désolé de la brusquer ainsi.

**Quinn **: Puck ?

Puck était habillé pour la soirée, inévitablement. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise bleue nuit, une veste sans manche noire par dessus et une cravate toute aussi noire. Dans le style sexy de Puck.

**Puck **: Je pensais que peut être... tu voudrais quand même y aller faire un tour à ce stupide bal de promo. (silence) Et dire au revoir aux autres ...

Puck tendit ses mains et les ouvrit pour découvrir un bracelet en fleur bleue. Il attendait patiemment sa réponse en l'observant. Quinn fut prise de cours, mais le voir ainsi faire autant d'efforts... elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Et puis, il avait raison, elle avait envie d'être avec eux, de leur souhaiter bonnes vacances jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Elle prit le bracelet en souriant, puis réalisa.

**Quinn **: Je n'ai pas de robe pour le bal. Plus aucune de mes anciennes robes de bal ne me vont pour l'instant.

Puck leva un sourcil satisfait. Il était vraiment fier de lui des fois. Il alla sur sa terrasse et récupéra un paquet sur la table de jardin, avant de revenir vers elle. Il lui tendit.

**Quinn **: Tu n'as pas...

**Puck **: (la coupant) Ouvre-le.

Quinn se tut et découvrit une somptueuse robe bleue nuit - assortie à la chemise de Puck et au bracelet qu'il lui avait apporté - avec des reflets violets ça et là. Elle la sortit de la boite et la plaqua contre son corps, émerveillée par ce geste si tendre.

**Quinn **: Je ne sais pas si elle va m'aller... tu sais...

**Puck **: Et si tu me faisais rentrer pendant que l'essayais ?

Quinn sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et il passa la porte. Il s'assit sur le canapé en croisant les mains sur ses genoux, alors que Quinn se dépêchait de monter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Judy entra dans le salon et vint s'assoir en face de Puck.

**Judy **: La robe est très belle.

**Puck **: Oui, j'espère qu'elle lui ira. (baissant la tête, gêné) D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour la taille, les mesures et tout... enfin pour votre aide.

**Judy **: (souriant) Je vous aime bien Noah.

Puck redressa sa tête, surpris par ces paroles, mais agréablement surpris. Il sourit. La mère de Quinn était pro-chrétienne et un peu bourgeoise sur les bords, et il était un genre de rebel juif qui venait draguer sa fille et la mettre enceinte. Tout devrait la pousser à le détester et l'éloigner loin de sa fille. Mais non. Elle était assise en face de lui et lui souriait avec sagesse.

**Puck **: Hum... (hochant la tête) merci.

**Judy **: Je sais que vous tenez à ma fille, et honnêtement je ne m'y attendais pas. Je sais aussi qu'elle a besoin de temps avec tout ce qu'elle a traversé cette année, donc ne la bousculez pas trop... Laissez la venir d'elle-même.

**Puck **: J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

Puck fronça les sourcils. C'était franchement bizarre comme situation. Il se retrouvait maintenant à parler de ses sentiments à une parfaite inconnue, et... naturellement. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une quelconque contenance.

**Judy **: Patience.

Ils furent interrompus par les pas de Quinn descendant les escaliers, et Puck se leva bien droit, toujours les mains entrecroisées devant lui. Lorsqu'elle apparut, il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire sa beauté. Elle était juste resplendissante à ses yeux. La robe lui allait à merveille, et elle avait trouvé des chassures hautes qui se mariaient très bien avec l'ensemble. Elle avait aussi détaché ses cheveux en cascade dans son dos et quelques boucles dorées se perdirent sur son visage angélique. Puck ressentait maintenant des papillons au fond de son ventre. Choque qui ne lui arrivait qu'en présence de Quinn. Judy sourit à sa fille, la prit dans ses bras, lui souhaita bonne soirée et partit en lançant un clin d'oeil à Puck qui rigola. Ce dernier récupéra le bracelet de fleur et entoura le poignet de sa cavalière avec. Quinn contempla un moment la fleur puis sur la pointe des pieds, vint poser ses contre la joue de Puck.

Elle lui prit la main. Il sourit. Elle avança devant lui. Il avait la trace de son rouge à lèvre sur sa pommette.

-O-O-O-

Quinn et Puck étaient sur la route, et Puck s'excusait pour le fait de ne pouvoir l'emmener au bal qu'avec son camion, mais que son budget était assez restrint -comprenez par là les dépenses de son costume, la fleur, la robe de Quinn. Ils arrivèrent, et il fit le tour du véhicule pour l'aider à descendre sans abîmer sa robe. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée. Puck hésitait, il avait envie de lui prendre la main, mais elle avait besoin d'espace. Néanmoins, elle avait accepté de venir ce soir avec lui. C'était en quelque sorte un rendez-vous non ? Il tenta au risque de se prendre un refus et de broyer du noir toute la soirée. Il attrapa ses doigts avec les siens et ne sentit aucune résistance, alors il entrecroisa ses doigts et en réponse elle serra sa main. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle où se déroulait la soirée. Un groupe avait été invité pour l'occasion et jouaient des chansons des années quatre-vingt en passant par des tubes sortis dernièrement. Ils aperçurent Mike et Tina sur la piste, Brittany dans les bras d'un inconnu, ainsi que Santana, qui faisait remonter les mains un peu trop balladeuses de son prétendant. Sam et Artie étaient à coté des cocktails et du punch signé Sue Sylvester, sirotant et draguant quelques jolies filles de première année qui se présentaient par là. Mercedes et Kurt n'étaient pas dans leur champ de vision et Quinn aperçut Finn au beau milieu de la foule, sa tête dépassant de quelques bons centimètres. Puck avança et Quinn suivit. Ils se faufilèrent au milieu, Puck prenant sa main dans la sienne et l'autre posée sur sa hanche droite. Il lui sourit.

**Puck **: Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de venir.

**Quinn **: Je suis contente que tu sois venue me chercher.

Quinn ne voulait pas entamer de relation, pas maintenant. Ils allaient tous partir en vacances, s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs jours, et ça ne lui convenait pas, car elle aurait encore plus son coeur brisé. Mais elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, un genre de force irrésistible qui la poussait à se rapprocher de lui, à être complètement perdue dans ses bras. Alors elle se laissa guider au rythme lent de la musique contre son torse, entourant son cou de ses bras. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et serait toujours là. Elle ferma les yeux et son esprit vagabonda, oubliant tous ses soucis. Elle était bien. Elle était avec lui. Pour un temps.

A la fin de cette merveilleuse soirée - aux yeux de Quinn et Puck - , ils se dirent au revoir. Elle ne le reverrait pas et ne le contacterait pas de tout l'été. Mais ça, il l'ignorait encore.

**- Fin Flashback -**

**Puck **: Tu te souviens la dernière fois qu'on a dansé ensemble ?

Quinn sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en rappelait. Malgré son état d'ébriété et son taux d'alcool dans le sang, elle s'en souvenait aussi clairement que si c'était hier. Elle soupira, toujours calée dans ses bras, elle aurait pu s'endormir s'ils n'avaient pas été debout. Puck se dégagea un peu de son étreinte, ce qui la fit sursauter, étonnée de le voir s'écarter si soudainement. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'emmener prendre l'air dehors sur la terrasse. Par chance, il n'y avait pas foule, ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Au passage, il arracha une rose d'un pot de fleurs et l'offrit à sa prétendante, qui la prit et la sentit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il est romantique.

**Puck **: Tu es magnifique ce soir Quinn au pays des Merveilles.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa après avoir caressé sa joue tendrement.

**Quinn **: Je t'aime.

Puck savait qu'elle disait ça sous l'effet de l'alcool, parce que Quinn avait du mal à dévoiler ses sentiments d'ordinaire. Il savait lire entre les lignes habituellement, donc il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais ça faisait du bien de l'entendre dire spontanément.

**Puck **: Moi aussi. Quinn... Je t'admire tant. Tu es une femme drole, intelligente, forte, un peu garce sur les bords, gentille, et belle à souhait.

Quinn rougit, ses pommettes devinrent écarlates face à cette déclaration des plus inattendues.

**Puck **: Je veux être là pour toi tout le temps. Et je sais qu'on est jeunes et tout, mais je veux pas passer une seule seconde de ma vie loin de toi. Mon coeur et ma crête t'appartiennent maintenant. Et avec l'arrivée de Beth, je suis le plus heureux de tous les hommes.

Il rigolèrent ensemble, mais Quinn levait un sourcil intrigué. Il mijotait quelque chose et elle avait peur de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire (ou ne pas dire).

Puck se tourna et se mit dos à elle pendant quelques secondes, ce qui eut le don d'attiser la curiosité de sa petite amie.

Il lui fit face, un genou à terre, et un écrin en velours bleu ouvert à son attention.

**Puck **: Fabray, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie, puis se calma un peu face à sa propre réaction.

**Puck **: (rigolant) Wow doucement ma belle... alors ?

Quinn hoacha positivement de la tête plusieurs fois, incapable de sortir un mot de sa bouche tellement elle était excitée. Elle réussit quand même un "_Oui oui oui_", qui inonda de bonheur le corps tout entier de Puck. Il se releva et Quinn lui sauta directement dans les bras et faillit le faire tomber à la renverse, surpris il fit tomber l'écrin, et Quinn prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'air. Elle se baissa et ramassa la bague qu'il lui retira des mains immédiatement. Il sourit en coin et prit son annulaire gauche pour enfiler l'anneau autour de son doigt fin. Quinn regardait sa main d'un nouvel angle, d'un nouveau jour qui lui plaisit bien. Qu'elle adorait même.

**Puck **: Quinn Puckerman... Je t'aime tant... surtout maintenant.

**Quinn **: (répétant) Surtout maintenant.

-O-O-O-

_S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et ce à quoi vous vous attendez pour la suite ! - Review ! *-* PLIIIIIIIZ_


End file.
